A Different Kind of Rivalry
by KrystalClear101
Summary: Rumor gets out that Gary has a crush on a girl. Who is it? How will this affect his rivalry with Ash? Advanceshipping & Brunetteshipping. QT
1. Chapter 1

**Kris: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Another surprise story from yours truly!**

**AJ: Ugh! How many surprise stories are you going to write?**

**Kris: I don't know. A lot? Who knows?**

**Mikey: All of her surprise stories are awesome though.**

**Kris: Thanks Mikey! Someone do the disclaimer puh-lease?**

**May: I'll do it, sense I'm the star of all of your stories.**

**AJ: Don't get cocky mom.**

**May: Ahem! KrystalClear101 does not the owner of pokemon.**

**All: Start the party!**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 1

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Gary likes a girl whose name starts with an 'M' and ends in a 'Y'."

"Really? Oh wow! Hey did you hear?"

"What?"

Rumors are spreading fast at Pallet High School. Everyone is talking about the latest news from their peers. It seems that someone has leaked out who young sophomore, Gary Oak, has the hots for. Seeing as he is the most popular guy in the tenth grade, this is something that the whole school knows about it, except the lucky girl who has stolen his heart.

"Hey Ash! Guess what?" a boy named Richie found his friend digging through his locker for a textbook.

"What is it Richie?" he asked never turning around to face him.

"Gary likes this girl!" he exclaimed. Ash looked at him strangely.

"Big deal. Gary likes a new girl every ten minutes." He scoffed.

"Yeah but her name starts with an 'M' and ends in a 'Y'." he said grabbing Ash's attention.

"Huh?" he thought about it for a second. "Hey, that sounds a lot like May and Misty. You don't think? Nah. There are a lot of girls like that. So…why are you telling me this again?" he shut his locker.

"I don't know. That's what everyone's talking about." He shrugged. The two walked down the hall to their third period, which was science. They both have on T-shirt style dress shirts with a black tie, long black slacks and black shoes. That outfit is what the rest of the male student body has on.

"So what'd you do this weekend Ash?" he asked.

"I had soccer practice on Friday after school. Then I went to my cousin Rose's birthday party on Saturday. After that I just hung out and home. I did talk to Brock on Sunday. He said something about a dance next Friday." He put his finger to his chin.

"Yeah. It's some kind of dance where the guys ask the girls." He said.

"Guys ask the girls huh? That'll be interesting." He said dully. They walked into the almost full classroom and quickly spotted their other friends. "Hey May! Misty!" he called out to them which made them turn around.

"Hi Ash." Misty said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The two stood up revealing their school uniform. May and Misty had on white collared T-shirts with buttoned gray vests over top, a grey skirt, long black socks and brown dress shoes. May had her bangs down and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a scarlet red Torchic clip. Misty had taken her side ponytail down so her ginger hair rested on her shoulders with a light blue Azurill headband.

"Did you hear about the dance next week?" Richie asked.

"Dance? I didn't know that there was a dance. Did you Mist?" Misty shook her head.

"I didn't either."

"Brock told Ash about it. I think the guys ask the girls this time." He said while May and Misty giggled.

"So…who do you 'guys' plan on asking?" May said slyly. Then the bell rang motioning the students to take their seats and get ready for class. Ash and Richie exhaled in relief.

"Phew! Saved by the bell!" they said.

**During Lunch…**

"Ugh! I hate sloppy Joe day!" May yelled while waiting in the lunch line with her other friend Dawn.

"It's not so bad. You just have to add a lot of mustard!" she exclaimed. Dawn had long dark blue hair that went past her shoulders and two yellow clips on each side of her head.

"I hate mustard!" she yelled again.

"Geez, I don't know what to tell you May." Dawn said as they got to the lunch lady who was throwing the sloppy Joes onto their trays.

"Here's your sloppy Joe! I know you like 'em extra _sloppy_!" the girls stood there with awkward looks on their faces.

"Lady, you're scaring us." May said as she dropped it on her plate.

"Let's get out of here before it's too late!" Dawn said. They dashed out of the line and across the cafeteria and sat at their usual table.

"I swear that lady loves creeping us out on sloppy Joe day." May shuddered and sat down.

"Hey guys!" they looked up and saw Misty with her lunch bag in her hand. "Hey Mist. What'd you bring today?" Dawn asked.

"A roast beef sandwich with some Lays, a zebra cake and a Sierra Mist. Want to trade, May?" she offered. Misty knew how much May hated sloppy Joe and how much she loved them, so every sloppy Joe day they'd always trade.

"I thought you'd never ask. So anyone hear anything today?" Dawn immediately shot up.

"Oh! I did! I did!" she waved frantically.

"Ew! Close your mouth girl!" Misty laughed.

"Sorry. But guess who has a crush on a girl?" She asked.

"Who?" May asked back.

"Yeah who?" Dawn called them in.

"It's Gary!" she squealed.

"Gary? Who's Gary?" May asked which made Misty and Dawn jaw-drop.

"You don't know who Gary is?" Dawn asked.

"Oh yeah! She wouldn't know because she just moved here." Misty explained.

"Well? Who is he?" she asked biting into her sandwich.

"He's only the most cutest guy in the tenth grade. But it's almost impossible to get to know him because of all the fan girls he has. I just know that I'm not the one he likes." Dawn frowned.

"How do you know that?" Misty asked.

"I heard from a reliable source that he likes someone who's began begins with an 'M' and ends in a 'Y', so that's how I know it's not me. Wait…it could be one of you." She pointed to her friends making them freeze. Misty blushed while May stared blankly.

"Hmm…that's um…interesting? I'm hungry, let's finish eating." May didn't give it a second thought and continued to eat her sandwich. Little did the girls know that someone across the room was watching their table the entire time.

**Seventh Period P.E.…**

"Alright, today's Monday and you all know what that means." The teacher grinned evilly. All the students mumbled inwardly.

"That's right. Dodgeball day. Ketchum, Oak. Pick your teams." He walked away.

"I'll go first, Ashy boy. I pick…May." He pointed towards the brown-haired ponytail-wearing girl in a white shirt and red shorts. She calmly walked over to his side while everyone else was shocked.

"Maybe she's the one he likes?" or "I can't believe he'd pick her!" were the comments being made. May crossed her arms and yawned. Truth is, May was an excellent athlete and dodgeball bored her, but no one knew of her skill because she was new.

_'Darn! I was gonna pick May!'_Ash cursed in his head. "Alright! Richie, you're up." He ran up to Ash and gave him a high five.

"Brendan, you're on my team." Gary stated coolly.

"Okay Dawn, let's go." Ash said.

**Five minutes later…**

"Alright, now that you've picked your teams, begin!" the war had started. During the first few minutes, May had knocked out three people and this surprised every except the people who knew her.

"Wow! She's good! Glad she's on our side." Brendan said. May threw ball after ball, each one hitting their mark.

"You're out!" is what the teacher said.

"Crap! Why did he have to pick May?" Dawn groaned.

"Well, time for a miracle. Ready Misty?" she called her friend.

"Go get 'em!" Dawn cutely walked across the gym floor with her hand on her hip.

"You guys wouldn't hit me, would you?" she batted her eyes and put on a seductive smile. They boys stopped in their tracks and started drooling.

"Now!" Dawn shouted. Misty came from out of nowhere it threw the balls at the love struck boys. Among them was Brendan.

"Aw man! This sucks!" he angrily walked off the gym floor and onto the sidelines.

"Yes! We did it!" the high-fived. But their cheering stopped when they were both hit with dodgeballs.

"You guys should pay attention more." May smirked.

"Ugh! May you're such a party pooper." Dawn frowned while Misty sighed.

"Good one May." Gary praised.

"Um…thanks?" she said uneasily.

The game went on until it was just Ash and May on the field. Gary got out a long time ago when he was distracted by cheers from his fan girls. The two opponents threw balls and dodged balls at a constant rate. Then they both got a ball and charged at each other. May threw hers and Ash threw his. They both hit their mark at the same time each landing in the abdomen, knocking them off their feet.

"You're out!" the both said, not knowing that they got hit at the same time.

"Uh…it's a draw!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Great Job May." Ash shook her hand.

"You too Ash." She smiled in return.

"Alright go get dressed and be back up here in 15 minutes." They all walked down to their respective locker rooms.

**In the locker room…**

"You know May, you could've spared us." Dawn said.

"I just couldn't help it." She said getting her uniform clothes out.

"How'd you get to be so good?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. Natural talent I guess?" she locked her locker.

"So what are you guys doing after school today?" May asked.

"I have another detention for shooting spit balls in detention." Dawn grumbled making Misty and May laughed.

"I'm going to the mall to shop for hair accessories. You wanna come May?" Misty offered.

"Nah, I've got a history Test in Mrs. Flame's class tomorrow so I need to study. You guys are so lucky you don't have her. She gives a test every freaking week!" May said angrily.

"But can you get me the Manaphy ribbon? I think it'll look cute in my hair." She looked in the mirror.

"I want a Piplup one!" Dawn said. The girls continued to chat while walking back into gym to catch Ash and Gary in their daily quarrel.

"Ah, you just got lucky Ashy boy, otherwise we would've won." He scoffed.

"Stop calling me that! Plus it was skill, not luck." He said.

"Whatever, Ashy! Hn," he walked off laughing. Ash stood there, too mad to notice May walking up to him. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Ash?" she started.

"Huh? Oh Hey May. What's up?" she looked down at her feet.

"Well, I was wondering if after school you'd want to study for the history test with me, you know? At your house?" he looked at her and smiled.

"Sure May. How does 4:30 sound?" he said.

"That'd be great! See you then." She walked towards Dawn and Misty. Ash couldn't help but smile. The previous argument with Gary had completely erased from his mind.

'_Yes! I have a study date with May!'_he shouted in his mind.

"Good game Ash, you were awesome out there." Brendan approached him. He had straight white hair that was held by a green and black headband.

"Thanks Brendan, you too." He said walking off.

**After School…**

"See ya tomorrow Dawn!" May waved at her friend in detention.

"Yeah, see you." She said sadly. May laughed at her actions and started home.

"Hey wait up!" she heard a voice calling to her.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. Gary, right?" she said.

"Yep, you're new here aren't you?" he said.

"I moved here about a month ago." She continued walking.

"So…can I walk you home?" he scratched behind his head.

"Um…sure." She stared blankly.

"Where are you from originally?" he walked by her side.

"I'm from Hoenn. And you've always lived in Kanto?" she asked.

"Yep, just me, my mom, dad, and my sister Daisy." He said.

"Oh well I live with my parents and my kid brother Max. He goes to Pallet Middle School." Gary stared at her the while they walked.

'_Man she's hot!'_he admired her features like the way her ponytail swayed back and forth, how her eyes blinked freely, and how she occasionally licked her lips with a light pink glittery lip-gloss on them. May noticed him staring and got a bit uncomfortable. She sighed when they arrived at her house.

"Well," she said at the door. "Thanks for walking me home Gary." She smiled.

"You're welcome May." He placed his hand on her cheek and winked as he walked off the porch. "See you later!" he waved coolly.

May blushed light pink and touched her cheek. Thoughts raced through her head as she opened the door to her house. She closed the door and rested her back against it.

"Am I the one Gary likes?"

**Kris: Cliffhanger hanging from a cliff!**

**AJ: Haha! That's funny.**

**Mikey: See you guys next time!**

**Kris: Ask as many questions as you want, I'm all ears!**

**AJ: With no brain.**

**Kris: You've got me confused with you.**

**May: Don't' talk to her like that!**

**AJ: Thanks Mom!**

**Kris: I hate you guys.**

**ALL: We love you too!**

**-sigh-**

**Kris: Stay tuned.**

**ALL: 4 Sure!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Let's get started!**

**AJ: Hold it! How the heck r u gonna start a chapter without me?**

**QT: Ugh! I wuz on a roll too! AJ, get out of here!**

**AJ: No way! You didn't even do the disclaimer.**

**QT: Oh yeah…(sweat-drops) Somebody? Anybody?**

**Ash: Let me!**

**QT: Awesome! You're the best Ash!**

**Ash: QTpie456s does not own pokémon or anything you think she does.**

**QT: Now can we start?**

**AJ: Proceed.**

**QT: -sigh- Thank you AJ.**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 2

"Great job Ketchum! Keep it up!" His coach yelled in praise.

"Ash seems more cheery that usual. Don't you think?" A green haired boy commented.

"Yeah, usually he's all serious after one of his fights with Gary." Brendan added. "Hey Drew? Are you going to the dance?" Brendan kicked him the ball.

"Yeah, I just have to find a girl to ask." He kicked it back. Drew had bushy green hair that always got in his face, that's why he was constantly flicking it.

"Who do you have in mind?" Drew stared into space for a while.

"Hmm…I was thinking about asking Dawn. I haven't taken her to a dance yet." He pondered.

"Yeah, her and the rest of her friends." He laughed. "Do you know that new girl, May?" Drew shook his head. "She's awesome at sports it's like nothing I've ever seen before." Brendan exclaimed.

"I heard her dad was a gym leader."

"Then no wonder. She probably trains with him every day." He stopped the ball.

"Okay team, let's run the plays!"

**At the Maple Home…**

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" May ran up stairs to her room and picked up her red cell phone.

"I've got to text Dawn!" she said. "OMG! U won't believe wat just happened! Haruka." She sighed and sent it. "Come on respond, respond!" Then her phone vibrated.

"Wat? Hikari." she quickly typed in her next response.

"Gary walked me home and then he touched my cheek and winked at me! Haruka." She pressed send. Dawn quickly responded.

"OMG! Maybe u r the one he lykes! Hikari." May looked at the text message with wide eyes.

"Idk, ttyl. Haruka out." She put her phone down sat on her bed. "What if I am the one he likes?" he got uneasy feel in her stomach. May glanced at her clock and it read 4:15.

"Well I better get going to Ash's house then." She picked up her bag and started towards the door when Max walked in the door.

"Hey sis, where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"Over to Ash's, we have to study for a test tomorrow." She brushed past him.

"Oh, have fun 'studying'!" he laughed.

"See you Max, I'll be back in an hour." She walked down the sidewalk toward Ash's house. She continued walking as she was thinking to herself.

_'What if Gary really does like me? I'm a little unsure about this. I didn't know he even existed until today. How will it affect my relationship with Ash? I don't want to mess it up over him.'_ She developed a weird look on her face as she approached Ash's house. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" he woman in her early 30's answered the door.

"Is Ash home?" May asked.

"No, not yet. He's still at soccer practice. Can I help you?" She asked nicely.

"Oh, I'm May, a friend from school. I came over to study for a history test that we have tomorrow." She shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you May. Please come in. I just fixed some tea and cookies, would you like some?" May accepted her offer and sat down.

"Sure." She took a cookie and happily bit into it.

"By the way, I'm Ash's mother Delia." She smiled.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" May started.

"Yes dear?" May paused for a second, gathering her thoughts.

"Do you know the story behind Ash and Gary's rivalry?" She asked curiously. Delia smiled.

"Ash and Gary have been rivals ever since they were little children. Whether it was seeing who could fall asleep faster at naptime, or who could eat the most graham crackers. There was always some competition going on between those two." She laughed then continued.

"Once they got older, Ash starting beating Gary at his own game, but those fan-girls of his keep him going strong. Now it's just an unsettled thing, I guess. It has to end at some point. When they finally fight over something for the last time, that's when it'll be over. But you let me know when things get out of hand okay?" she winked.

"I will!" she exclaimed.

"I haven't seen you around here very often May, you're new here aren't you?" Delia sipped her tea.

"Yeah, I moved here about a month ago when my dad got a job transfer."

"Well, Ash sure has mentioned you an awful lot." She smiled making May blush.

"H-he has? What does he say?" she asked curiously.

"Well he's always talking about-" she was interrupted.

"Hey Mom! I'm home!" Ash entered the living room and spotted his mom and May carrying on a conversation. "Oh hi May!" he waved.

"Hey Ash, are you ready to study?" she asked.

"Sure just let me put my stuff up in my room. You can go into the kitchen if you want." He walked up the stairs to his room. Delia smiled at the scene.

"I guess I'll start on dinner."

**One hour later…**

"Okay so when did the king of Pokélantis get sucked into the stone pokéball?" Ash quizzed May.

"Um…2,051 years ago?" he nodded.

"Yep. See, I told ya you'd get it!" she smiled.

"Only cause you helped. How'd you get so good at this? I can't remember anything from history." She laughed.

"You just have find modern day things that'll help you remember." He smiled.

"Alright, dinner's ready! It's Monday so it's ramen night!" May jumped up in happiness.

"Yes! I love ramen!" she quickly slurped her both full of noodles.

"More please!" she said with a bit of noodle on her chin. Ash burst out in laughter and his noodles landed everywhere.

"Ash Ketchum! Close your mouth when you chew!" his mother scolded.

"Sorry Mom." He looked toward May, who still hadn't noodle on her chin.

"Uh…May?" he said.

"Hmm?" she looked at him. _'She looks kind of cute with that expression and noodles on her face.'_He blushed at himself. May stared at him weirdly.

"Are you okay?' she asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. You just have noodle on your chin. Let me get it for you." He gently picked the noodle off her face.

"There, no big deal." He returned to his food.

"Oh, thanks Ash!"

**Five minutes later…**

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Ketchum! Thanks for helping me Ash, I should get at least a B on the test if not, higher." She smiled.

"You're welcome May! See you tomorrow!" he waved.

"Bye Ash!" May happily walked down the street to her house when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"I can't believe you might be the one he likes!" Dawn shouted on the other end.

"Yeah, first he picked me first to be on his team, next he walks me home, then he winks at me. What's next?" she said.

"You're super lucky May. Oh, I have to go. See you later. Bye!" she hung up.

"May!" a voice called out to her.

"Huh? Hey Ash, what's up?" he panted.

"You…you left your…you left your backpack. Here," He handed it to her.

"Thanks Ash." She smiled.

"Hey did you hear about Gary?" he asked.

"Um…yeah. What about it?" she asked uneasily.

"Do you know who it is?" he asked.

"I think it might be me." She said looked down at her feet. Ash had an angry expression on his face after May spoke. She saw how mad he was and quickly thought of something that might calm him down.

"But it was just a humor! It could be Misty, or Mary, or even Maggy. Anyway, I don't even know Gary so it doesn't matter. I'll see you tomorrow Ash." She left. Ash watched her as she turned the corner down her street.

_'No Gary, not her. I won't let you take her too.' _He growled angrily and walked back to his house.

**At the mall…**

"May was right. This would look cute in her hair. What did Dawn want again? Hmm…I'll call her." Misty pulled out her blue cell phone and dialed Dawns number.

"Hello?" Dawn answered.

"Hey Dawn! It's Misty. What ribbon did you want again?" she asked.

"A Piplup one." Misty sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. See you later Dawn!" she hung up.

"Hmm…I think I'll text May." She pressed the buttons on her phone.

"Hi May! What's up? Kasumi." She pressed send. Misty walked up to the counter and placed her objects on the conveyor belt.

"I'd like to check out please." Then her phone vibrated.

"Nothing much, just got home from studying at Ash's, are you still at the mall? Haruka." The cashier rung up the items and placed them in a plastic bag.

"That'll be…$14.68 please." She smiled.

"Okay, here's $15.00." she handed her a ten and a five.

"Here's your change, please come again, thank you!" she smiled and handed her the merchandise.

"I will!" she text May back.

"Yeah I'm still here. I got your ribbon and Dawn's too. They're totally cute! Kasumi." She slipped it in her pocket and began to look for her sister Lily. She spotted her in the food court drinking a soda. She walked over to her when she bumped into someone. And that someone just so happened to be Gary.

"Oh, um…sorry!" she blushed like crazy.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, you're friends with May right?" he asked her.

"Y-yeah?" he handed her a piece of paper.

"Give this to her for me. Thanks. See ya." He walked away leaving a confused Misty. She felt a pocket vibrate so she picked up here phone.

"Great! U r so awesome! Haruka." She looked at the text and immediately began to press buttons rapidly.

"OMG! U won't believe who I just saw! Kasumi." She pressed send and walked over to her sister. "Hey Lily, I'm ready to go." Lily looked down as her sister and smiled.

"Okay Mist, let's, like go!" she walked out of the mall with Misty close behind. May responded back once they were in the car.

"Who? Haruka." Misty got an uneasy look on her face.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Ttyl! Kasumi." She closed her phone and slipped it back in her pocket.

"So, like, Misty? Who was, like, that guy you bumped into?" Misty blushed.

"Just someone from school." She stared out the window. Lily smirked.

"Do you like him?" she smirked.

"No, but I think he likes May." She continued to stare.

"Oh, your new friend from Hoenn?" she turned the corner and pulled into the driveway. "How do you know?" she got out of the car.

"There was a rumor that he liked a girl who's name started with an 'M' and ended in a 'Y'." Misty got her bag and also shut her down.

"Well, it could still be you. Come on let's like get inside." Misty nodded.

"Okay."

**Kris: Wow! Another Cliffhanger! Is May really Gary's Crush? Maybe I should change it to 'Gary's Crush' instead.**

**AJ: Nah, I like this title, it's cool.**

**Ash: How dare him try to like my girlfriend!**

**Kris: You know she's not your girlfriend in this story, right?**

**May: I'm not? Why?**

**Kris: I don't know, maybe to get on your nerves! Anyways, be looking out for the next chapter.**

**All: 4 Sure!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kris: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Ready for another installment?**

**May: I know I am! Thanks for making me so cool in this story.**

**AJ: She had to because in all the other stories, you cried.**

**Ash: She did? Oh, yeah, she did.**

**Kris: Sorry! That's just the way the plot turned out, no hard feelings, right May?**

**May: Nope, I'm okay!**

**Kris: Phew! Anyway, here you go! Wait…anyone seen Mikey?**

**Mikey: What do you want? I'm trying to eat here!**

**AJ: Get up fat butt and do the disclaimer!**

**Mikey: But I don't want to!**

**Disclaimer: You terd baskets make me sick! QTpie456s does not own pokémon or anything else you think she does.**

**Kris: Thank you, disclaimer. Now, on with the show!**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 3

May cautiously walked through the steel doors of her school, avoiding the cold stares she was receiving from the girls she passed by on the way to her locker. She quickly entered in her combination to evade anything that could cause a scene. She closed her locker expecting to see Dawn, but she saw a face she didn't notice until yesterday.

"Oh, hi Gary." She said. "Hey. Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Just down the hall." She walked away.

"I'll walk you." Gary walked by May's left side.

"Uh…okay." She uneasily accepted his offer as he walked her to class.

"What'd you do after school?" he asked.

"I went over to Ash's house to study for a history test." She explained. He was a little bit shocked.

"Well, Ashy finally had a girl over his house huh? It's about time. So you're friends with him right?" May nodded. "Good, he needs friends." He placed his hands behind his head.

"You know, I'm not his only friend." She looked at him crossed.

"Sure. I'll see later May." He left her at the door.

"May!" Dawn called her. She looked across the room to see her blue-haired friend frantically waving at her.

"Hey Dawn, just as energetic as usual." She laughed.

"Was that Gary I saw walking you to class?" she said slyly.

"Yeah, it's getting kind of strange don't you think?" she sat down next to her.

"May, you don't know how lucky you are to have Gary like you." Dawn squealed. " How many times are you going to say that? And we don't even know for sure if it's me or not." Then Misty came up to her.

"Hey guys!" she waved. They turned and greeted her. "Here's your Piplup ribbon Dawn, Manaphy ribbon for May and a note." She passed a white piece of paper to her.

"Huh? What's this?" she questioned.

"It's a note from Gary. He told me to give it to you when I saw him at the mall." She explained.

"I wonder what it says?" May pondered. Dawn was getting annoyed.

"Well stop wondering and start opening!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay! Geez." She unfolded the note carefully and proceeded to read its contents when the teacher came from behind her and snatched it from her hand.

"Well Miss Maple. What do we have here?" she smirked. Dawn and Misty gasped while May sat there blankly with an 'I don't care if you take the note' expression on her face. "Let see what this note is about." He cleared his throat and began to read it out loud.

_May, it's Gary, You know from gym class? I know you've heard the rumors about me liking a girl who's name starts with an 'M' and ends in a 'Y'. Yeah, it's true. You're probably wondering if it's you or not. If you want some answers, come to the lake after school._

_Gary_

The whole classroom fell silent as the teacher folded the note back up and handed it to May who had a confused expression on her face. From behind her, she could feel girls giving her death stares. Ash was so furious he broke his mechanical pencil. Richie took note of this a backed away slowly. Dawn had a smile on her face, as did Misty.

"So I guess that means, you're the one, huh May?" Dawn said.

"I…guess." She looked down at the note.

"Well class, without any further ado, let's begin today's lesson." The teacher started to write math equations on the board and explaining how to solve them. But poor May just didn't feel too good about the situation that had taken place.

"Excuse me! May I go to the Nurse?" she raised her hand.

"Go right ahead May." She blankly walked towards the door and opened it. May idly walked down the main hall towards the nurse's office when she saw Gary walking into the office with an attendance sheet in his hand. He looked in her direction and gave a killer smile and walked in. May felt her knees giving in and her face heating up.

_'Oh no! I'm blushing! Come on May get a hold of yourself. You don't like this guy.'_She tried to tell herself but was having a hard time believing it. May walked into the nurse's office and spotted the familiar face in the refrigerator organizing ice packs.

"Nurse Joy?" she started.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she smiled.

"I don't feel well." She sat down.

"Well, tell me what's wrong." She began digging in her desk for a thermometer.

"I feel a little light-headed, and my legs feel weak." She put her hand to her head.

"Let's check you temperature. Here, put this under your tongue and wait for it to beep. What's your name dear?" she asked.

"It's May." She answered.

"Alright, who's class are you in?" she got on her computer. "Um…Mr. Paterson's class." She stuttered. The thermometer beeped. Nurse Joy walked over to May and took the thermometer out of her of her mouth.

"You're temperature is a little over ninety-nine. I suggest you take medicine, drink clear fluids, and get lots of rest. Would you like to go home?" she asked.

"No, can I just take a nap?" she asked wearily.

"Sure, go in the back home and get some rest, I'll check up on you in an thirty minutes." May nodded and walked to the back room. She saw Brendan occupying the other bed with his eyes clenched shut and a painful look on his face.

"Brendan? What happened to you?" she asked. "Oohh!" he groaned. "Bad sloppy joe!" he turned green. May smiled at his actions and slowly laid herself down and went to sleep.

**Back in class…**

"I hope May's gonna be alright. Do you think it was the note that made her sick?" Dawn whispered to Misty.

"I don't know, she'll probably be better by lunch time." Misty said.

"Girls, independent study does not mean talk to your friends! Shhhh!" he scowled.

"Sorry." They continued doing their work. Then the bell rang, releasing them to their lunch hour.

"Come on, let's go check on May, you said she'd be better by lunch, so let's go!" Dawn sprinted down the main hallway and into the nurse's office.

"Nurse Joy? Is May in here?" Misty asked.

"Yes, but she's sleeping right now so you'll have to come back later."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." The girls sadly walked out.

"Today's spicy chicken Day. May never misses spicy chicken Day." Dawn said sadly.

"Come on, we'll bring her back a couple." Misty led Dawn to the cafeteria and they got in line. For some reason, nothing seemed right. It was like things were off balance. Dawn noticed this and asked Misty about it.

"Is this the way it was before May got here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think it was. This is too weird." Misty developed a serious look on her face.

"Misty, I don't want it to be like this anymore." Dawn cried. Misty comforted her.

"It's alright Dawn, May's going to be alright." Misty was always like a big sister to Dawn, so this was a normal thing.

**In the Nurse's office…**

May was sound asleep dreaming a very awkward dream.

_She was standing in a very dark room with the spotlight on her. She looked at her surroundings and saw nothing but darkness. _

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called. _

_"I am." May heard a voice and turned to see…_

"_Gary?" she was surprised. _

_'Why is he in my dreams?' she thought. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked cautiously. _

_"You invited me." He said coolly. She looked at him confused. _

_"I…invited you?" He slowly walked over to her making her heart beat increase. _

_"Yeah. May, you make me smile." He kissed her forehead, and surprisingly, she didn't pull back. It was like she wasn't in control of her body or her choice of words. _

_"Oh, Gary!" she giggled._

_Then out of nowhere, about 10 Max clones came, formed a circle and started dancing around the two singing _

_'Hungry, Hungry, Hippos.' Next Brendan came looking sickly and he threw up._

May woke up in a cold sweat an checked her surroundings, she was still in the back room, but instead of Brendan being in the bed next to her, he was in the bathroom vomiting. May had an uneasy look on her face as she laid back down. _'No more cake, and McDonalds fries for breakfast.'_

"May? Are you awake?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah." She walked over to May as she sat up.

"Let's see if your temperature went down at all." She stuck the thermometer in her mouth. Brendan could be heard in the background still puking. "That poor boy. I told him not to eat some many sloppy Joes." She said then it beeped.

"Well, it went down a bit, so you're okay, you may go back to class if you want." May got up and walked to the door.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." May waved and walked into the hallway. Her stomach growled immediately, seeing as it was her lunch hour. May quickly spotted Dawn and Misty sitting at their usually table. She slowly walked over there towards them.

"Hey guys!" she waved happily. Dawn looked up and a wide smile spread across her face.

"May! You're alright!" she hugged her.

"Yeah Dawn, I'm okay. Who has my spicy chicken?" she asked.

"Right here, food never escapes your mind does it?" Misty handed her the tray.

"Not on spicy chicken day! Thanks Misty, you're the best!" She cheered.

May took her usual spot at the table and began to devour her sandwich. Yet again today, she was being watched out of the corner of someone's eye. May was too overwhelmed with her favorite cafeteria food to notice, but someone else noticed. He stared angrily and kept to himself, but everyone noticed him squeeze his milk a little too hard.

**Seventh Period History…**

"Okay class, today you know we have that test on the king of Pokélantis. Please use a no. 2 pencil only. No cheating, do your best, and you may begin once you get your test." She passed them out.

_'Alright May, you can do this, no pressure. Member what you studied on when you were at Ash's. Yeah, when was he sucked in the stone ball? 2,051 years ago. Why? He tried to capture Ho-oh. Alright. This is gonna be a cinch.'_May calmly took her test and surprisingly was the first one done.

"Oh, did you have a question May?" Mrs. Flame asked.

"Yeah, what do you do when you're done?" May smirked.

"You're finished? Very well, um…independent study then." May went back to her seat as the teacher looked over her test. _'P-per-perfect score?'_she got wide eyed and placed the paper down slowly.

May sat happily at her desk with high confidence in herself. Her thoughts reverted back to the note Gary written her. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it questionably.

_'Why me? What's so special about me? There are much prettier girls here, so why me?' _her smile soon faded to an unemotional stare.

**After the bell…**

"May, are you nervous?" Dawn asked while at May's locker.

"No, I just want some answers. I still don't know for sure if it's me or not." She grabbed her math book and shoved it in her locker.

"What do you mean you don't know for sure? He totally likes you May!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Well, I'll see you later May, I have get home and help my mom. Bye May!" she walked off to her mom's silver Honda Civic.

"I'll see you tomorrow May. You better call me when you get home!" Misty warned.

"I will! Bye Mist!" Misty walked off and got on the yellow bus.

"Hi May!" she heard Ash.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" she smiled.

"Nothing much, you want to go get ice cream?" he asked her. Her face lit up, but it quickly faded.

"I'd love to but, I have meet Gary at the lake, but I'll see you afterwards!" she patter him on the shoulder. "Okay, see you then!" he waved as she walked off. "Bye Ash!" she was headed south of the building and towards the lake. She walked past the small park and watched kids playing with each other, laughing and having fun. She smiled at the sight and kept walking. Her pace got slower when she saw him, Gary, standing at the lake, the wind playing with his dark hair, hands in his pocket.

She walked up to him, her feet crunching the sage grass beneath her. He turned around to face her. He smirked at her as she got closer. "I'm glad you decided to come." He extended his hand out to her. She cautiously accepted and looked at him.

"So, am I the one?" she asked with a bland expression.

"Yeah. You're the one." He kissed the hand he was holding. May looked at him with surprised eyes. He laughed at May's face.

"You know, I thought you'd be happy." He smiled another one of his million-dollar smiles.

"I'm not sure…how I'm supposed to feel. But, why did you choose me?" she asked.

"I chose you because you didn't chase me. Heck you didn't know me! But the first time I saw you, I knew that there was something about you that was different." He stroked her bangs. May could feel her face heating up and her heart racing madly.

"Well, I'll be seeing you then." He let go of her hand and walked away. May never turned around to watch him go, but she still felt his presence.

"Oh, and May?" she jumped and turned around. May's eyes widened twice as big. Her lips made contact with Gary's, not forcefully, but not accidentally either. He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her passionately. It ended when he broke the kiss with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I like your lip-gloss." He walked off with his hands in his pockets, leaving a very surprised May staring in disbelief.

'_Did he really…kiss me?'_

**Kris: Ugh! I hated writing this chapter!**

**Ash: I hated reading this chapter!**

**May: Don't have hard feelings Ash, it's just a story.**

**Ash: Yeah but you still kissed him!**

**May: I beg to differ! He kissed ME! Huge difference!**

**QT: Calm down Ash! Anyway I'm here for questions if you got them!**

**AJ: I like cake and McDonalds for breakfast!**

**Ash: AJ, why don't you go lie down.**

**AJ: M'kay daddy.**

**-sigh-**

**Kris: Stay tuned guys. Sorry ADVshippers!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! This is the fourth chapter!**

**AJ: This one is kinda…ugh.**

**Ash: Why…ugh?**

**AJ: Idk, it just is, well to me n e wayz.**

**Mikey: Ah don't listen to AJ, she ate too much cake and McDonalds fries last time.**

**AJ: Cake and McDonalds!**

**Ash: AJ, go lie back down.**

**Mikey: yeah, listen to dad.**

**QT: Wow, I haven't said anything for the past seven lines! Okay, Mikey u r in charge of the disclaimer.**

**Mikey: Aw man! –sigh- QTpie456s does not own pokémon or anything else you think she does.**

**ALL: Enjoy!**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 4

May fell to her knees in astonishment.

'_He…he kissed me. And he said he liked my lip-gloss!'_May shouted in her head. She picked herself up as the wind lightly brushed through her hair, with sun high in the sky. She touched her lips lightly. _'I've gotta get this out of my system before I meet Ash.'_She walked back into the town towards the ice cream parlor. She walked to the front of the store and waited for him to come.

"I still can't believe it. It's so strange. And who gave him permission to…kiss me? If I'm so mad, why didn't I tell him no, or pull back? I'm so confused." She rubbed her temples.

"What are you confused about?" Ash asked.

"It's nothing, come on, I want a hot fudge Sundae!" she walked inside.

"Go ahead and order Ash, I'm going to wash up in the ladies room." She smiled.

"Okay, I'll be waiting over there." He walked to the counter. May pushed up the door to the restroom and turned on the faucet. She splashed water on her face to clear it. She heard stall doors open, but she didn't turn around. She grabbed a paper towel and dried her face. When she threw it in the trash she heard the voices of three familiar girls.

"Look who's here girls! It's the new girl, May." Erica said. Erica had mahogany colored hair and she always wore a smirk on her face. To her left was Emily, one of her followers. A girl with dark brown hair who always wore makeup. Aside from following Erica around, she was the President of Gary's fanclub and enemy number one to May. To Erica's right was a blonde-haired girl who looked just like Emily. Her name was Ebony and she was the Vice President of Gary's fanclub.

"Who do you think you are? Coming up here TO our school trying to run things! In case you haven't noticed, Gary and I were meant for each other, just like Erica and Joshua. Destined in the stars to be together forever. Meaning you have to vanish from the picture, April!" Emily yelled.

"It's May. Now, let's get one thing straight. I didn't come to this school to find Gary. I just met him yesterday. And for the record, I came to get ice cream with Ash, not to fight you, so buzz off!" she yelled. They stepped back as May stormed out the door.

All eyes were on the girl with puffy cheeks and frazzled hair that slammed open the bathroom door. She stomped over to Ash and laid her head down on the table.

"What happened May?" Ash asked.

"Just some of Gary's fan-girls. Thanks for the sundae Ash, I really needed it." She took a spoon full and shoved it in her mouth. Ash took notice of how red she was.

"May? You look kind of red, are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know. This morning I was fine until I got that note, and after that I was okay until now." She put both hands on her hand.

"We can go home if you want." He looked at him and smiled.

"That'd be nice Ash, thanks." She got up wearily and Ash opened the door for her, which made her smile. They walked up the street to May's house.

"How'd it go with Gary?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I really don't want to talk about it." He changed the subject.

"Okay…what are you doing tomorrow?" she turned to him.

"I might stay at home the whole day, I'm not feeling too hot." She admitted.

"Maybe you're under too much stress and you're not getting enough sleep. That can make you sick sometimes. Come on! I'll make sure you get taken care of." He grabbed her hand and he walked her to the stairs if her house.

"Go straight to bed May, no questions asked. I'll see you later." He smiled.

"Bye Ash, and I'm sorry that I couldn't stay. But I appreciate you walking me home." She smiled weakly and walked inside.

"May is that you?" her mother called.

"Yeah mom, it's me." She said in a raspy voice.

"May, you don't look well, you look flushed." Her mother approached her. "Well, you are kind of warm. Go up stairs and lie down. I'll be back with some soup and medicine." May walked upstairs and fell on her bed.

'_I am not going to sleep again after the dream I had today.'_She said looking up at the ceiling. But soon she felt her eyes getting heavy and before she knew it, she was asleep.

**At Dawn's House…**

"Okay Dawn, you're done for today." Her mother said.

"Thanks mom, I'll be up in my room now." She ran up the stairs and got on the computer.

"Hmm…instant messenger…and…click!" then a screen popped up.

"Welcome, Hikari. You've got mail!" the computer spoke. She clicked on her messenger tab.

"Who's online today? Misty, Ash, Brock, where's May? I'll ask. Hey guys! Anyone seen May? Hikari." she typed. Ash responded.

"I just walked her home, she said she still wasn't feeling good. Satoshi." Dawn got sad.

"Did she tell you about the thing with Gary? Kasumi." Dawn waited for Ash.

"Nope. She said she didn't want to talk about it. I'm kind of worried about her guys. Satoshi." "Hey guys, May is a very independent person, so she can handle this. Takeshi."

"I'm going to see if I can reach her. Ttyl! Kasumi out." Misty picked up her phone and dialed May's number.

**Back at May's house…**

_This time May was in a field full of grass and flowers with birds chirping and playing with other pokémon. "Since when do I have dreams like this?" she asked. _

_"Since now." She jumped and in her mind she was saying 'Don't be Gary. Don't be Gary' she pleaded in her mind. May slowly turned around to see Ash right behind her. _

_"Ash!" she ran up to him. _

_"Hi May, thanks for inviting me." He smiled. _

_"You're welcome. So…what do you want to do?" she asked. _

_"How about we sit and talk." He sat down with her next to him. _

_"You know May, it feels like we've been friends forever." He said. _

_"Yeah, I know what you mean." She smiled. _

_"I've been wanting to talk you about something for weeks." He looked down at her. _

_"What is it Ash?" He opened his mouth to speak. _

_"RING!" May looked at him confused. _

_"What?" he opened it again. _

_"RING!"_

"Ah!" May woke up with a jump. She looked on her dresser and saw her phone ringing. "Oh, who is this?" She yawned and picked it up. "Hello?" she answered

"May? It's Misty! Ash told me you weren't feeling good so I decided to call you. How are you doing?" May looked dully into space.

"I'm okay, I guess I'm a little stressed." She answered.

"So…how'd it go with Gary?" Misty asked slyly.

"Okay well, I saw him at the lake and I went up to him. We talked for a bit and then I asked if I was the one, and he said yes. We talked a bit more and then he left, but he came back and kissed me." She finished.

"He kissed you! Where?" Misty asked frantically.

"On the lips." May said.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Misty yelled.

"Yep. That's what happened. Then I met Ash for ice cream but Gary's fan-girls were in the bathroom and they tried to threaten me! But I took care of them." She said boastfully.

"Well that's good, I can't wait to see what'll happen tomorrow at school!" May stopped.

"I don't think I'll make it tomorrow, sorry Mist." She said sadly.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll give you the details tomorrow okay? Dawn and I might stop by in the morning you just get better. Bye!" she hung up.

"May?" she turned and saw Max in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Ash and May, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" May sighed.

_'Good, he didn't here the part about Gary. Phew!'_"Well, it looks like you caught me." she shrugged. Max looked at her strangely and continued down the hall. She laughed at her brother and laid back down.

"I wonder what that dream was about? First Gary, now Ash? Is my heart trying to communicate with me?" she felt something weird in her stomach.

"Oh, duh May! I'm hungry." She walked out of her room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. On her way, so could smell the ramen boiling in the pot. She mentally drooled.

"Oh May! How do you feel?" her mother asked.

"I'm hungry. Can I eat now?" she sat down at the counter.

"Sure. Here you go, just the way you like it!" she smiled and handed the bowl to May.

"Thanks mom!" May quickly slurped her ramen and proceeded to go back up to her room.

"Hold it! Take your medicine!" her mother warned.

"Aw mom!" May whined. "Don't start May, take it then you can go back up to your room. Here," She handed her a spoonful of a thick green substance. May could feel her throat get dry and her nose curl up. She pinched her nose and took it disdainfully.

"Ew! Water! Water!" she rushed to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Ah! That's better." Then she yawned and she immediately felt the urge to go to sleep.

"Sweet dreams honey, get better." Caroline waved off smirking. "Extra strength Nyquil, makes you go to sleep just like that!" she snapped. When May entered her room, she immediately fell asleep.

**The next day…**

"Hello Mrs. Maple. We came to see May." Misty said when Caroline opened the door.

"Good morning girls, she's up in her room. Please come in." they walked up the stairs and down the hall towards May's room.

"May!" they yelled throwing her off balance.

"M-misty? Dawn?" she said.

"Hey! How do you feel?" Dawn asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm better than yesterday but still not as good as I could be. What's up?" May looked up from her bed.

"Ash said he'd be over here after school. I think that's about it." Misty said.

"Misty told me everything that happened with you and Gary. Oh my gosh! He actually kissed you?" she squealed.

"Yeah." May said sheepishly.

"Do you plan on seeing him anymore? If you do, you've got to let me-"

"Girls! It's time for you to go! I don't want you to be late for school!" Caroline yelled.

"We'll see you later May, get better." Misty dragged Dawn out.

"See ya May!" May laughed as her friends left. She got up and walked to the window.

"Bye guys!" she waved. She laid back down and sighed.

"What am I gonna do today?"

**At school…**

"So May's alright?" Richie asked.

"Yeah, she just looked tired. She'll be back tomorrow." Misty explained.

"That's good. I could tell that she wasn't feeling good after Mr. Paterson read that note yesterday. It was kind of embarrassing." He said.

"Well May is one to tell everybody when something's wrong." Dawn pointed out.

"Alright students, take your seats. Is anyone absent today?" Misty raised her hand.

"May is, she's at home sick." She nodded.

"Very well then. Today will be a partner activity. Each pair will be assigned a frog to dissect." They all groaned.

"Aw man! Dissection day? Why did May have to miss today?" Dawn grumbled.

"Now, now. You all knew this day would come, so stop complaining and get to cutting!" Dawn shot up her hand.

"I will not participate in such a foul thing!" she pouted.

"What's the matter now Dawn?" he asked annoyingly.

"This is a form of animal cruelty! Poor little froggies could be home hopping on their lily pads, but there here lying dead on the cold tabletop for our enjoyment. It's wrong, wrong I tell you!" she yelled. Misty sweat-dropped and her friends' actions that was making her teacher furious.

"Watch your tone young lady!" She began to frown.

"How would like it if someone kidnapped you from your home and tried to cut you open? Hmm?" she smirked.

"Office now!" she pointed towards door.

"Fine! Hmph!" she stormed out and slammed the door. Misty sighed.

"There goes my partner."

"I'll be your partner." Misty looked up.

"But Wally, what about Brendan?" she asked.

"He's home sick from the stomach flu." He sat down next to her.

"Thanks. Um…you do it!" she handed him the knife.

"Aw it's not so bad, but I kind of agree with Dawn with the animal cruelty thing. It is sort of wrong, but I'd never speak my mind like her." He laughed.

"Yeah Dawn's always been known to be open-minded. In situations like this May would always calm her down. But she's sick too." Misty frowned.

Dawn walked down the hall.

"Ha! I knew my plan would work! No dissection today! Oops! I left Misty in there." She said.

"She'll manage. Now, what can I do for the next 90 minutes? Might as well go to the office like she said." she walked down the main hallway to the office. She entered and spotted the principal giving a lecture to Gary so she decided to listen in.

"Bad mouthing your teacher is unacceptable young man." Gary stared dully at her. "Are you even listening to me?" she fumed.

"Yeah, I'm listening." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Since you can't serve a detention to save your life, you have two Saturday schools. Now go sit down while I call your parents." Gary coolly walked to one of the chairs and spotted Dawn. He eyed her and sat down.

"Man, I regret talking to the teacher like that now." She cursed herself.

"Um…Dr. Vickson's?" she looked up from her desk and saw Dawn.

"I was expecting you. Why did you talk to Mrs. Williams like that?" she asked her.

"I was upset that we had to dissect frogs. Plus she had it coming." She grumbled.

"Regardless if she had it coming or not. Under any circumstances you should never talk to a teacher like that. What's with you kids and talking back to teachers today? Gary over here did the same thing as you. Your punishment won't be as bad but it will be bad. I want 5,000-word essay on why teachers are valuable, and no repeating sentences over again! Bring it to me by Friday, got it?" Dawn nodded.

"Good now sit down next to Gary while I call your parents." She sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

Dawn took her seat next to Gary who had a subtle look on his face. He barely noticed her but she kept glances at him and giggling. He finally recognized her as one of May's friends.

"You know May don't you?" he asked her. She shook her head madly. "Where is she?" she quickly answered.

"She's at home sick." She couldn't help but stare at him. He wore an 'I don't care' attitude with a bit of arrogance to his style. Dawn admitted she used to have a major crush on him but it started to fade away to a minor one after she found out he liked her best friend. She wasn't hurt by it; it was just a silly girly crush that didn't really mean anything.

**Seventh period P.E.…**

"Today's basketball day. Keep the same teams that you had on Monday. Begin." The teacher left. For some reason Gary didn't feel like taunting Ash today and he took notice of this. "I'm going to sit this one out." Gary walked off the gym floor and towards the door.

"Gary, wait!" a bunch of lovestruck girls followed him with hearts in their eyes. But he held out his hand to stop them. He didn't even turn around.

"Don't follow me." He pushed open the gym doors and walked out. Everyone watched him as he walked out. "Wonder what's up with him?" Richie asked.

"Do you think he misses May?" Misty asked. "He asked me about her when I was in the office during third period." Dawn added. Ash's usual anger didn't appear. It was more like astonishment.

_'Is Gary really serious about May?'_But he soon returned to his old thoughts. _'This is the one time I'm determined not to lose to you!'_he yelled.

"Come on guys, forget him and let's play." He bounced the ball. Then all of the sudden, Gary's fangirls glared at Ash making him nervous and sweaty.

"What did you say Ketchum?" Emily asked. He shook his head and sweat-dropped.

**At the Maple House…**

"May? How are you feeling?" her mother asked.

"I feel great!" she said excitedly.

"Good, you can go pick up your brother from school then." She reached for her coat. "Normally I would do it but I've gotta run to the store. If you leave now, you should get there on time. Thanks honey, bye!" her mom shut the door. May folded her arms angrily.

"She didn't even give me a chance to answer." May sighed and put on some regular clothes. She slipped on a burgundy, fuzzy turtleneck with dark blue jeans and black flip-flops, with her hair down. She picked up her phone and walked out the door.

As May was walking down the street she saw kids she recognized from her school walking home. Pallet Middle School wasn't that far from her house so she didn't have to walk far. But there was a misunderstanding as to why Max couldn't walk home by himself. He was 12 years old and old enough to know not to cross the street without looking both ways or to talk to strangers.

Once the school was in sight, May walked a bit faster. She was up on the sidewalk of the school when she spotted him.

"Hey Max! Over here!" he turned his head to her voice and walked over to her.

"May? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sick?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I was sick, but I got better so mom told me to walk you home from school." She ruffled his hair.

"I know, for a second, I thought you were mom. When you wear your hair down like that, you look a lot like her." He walked ahead of her.

"I do?" she pondered. "So…how was your d-"

"You don't have to do this May, I can't walk home by myself." He continued to walk ahead of her.

"Okay, I'll see you at home then!" she waved. She slowed down her pace to take in the scenery.

"It's really, really beautiful during fall." She smiled watching the leaves pass by her.

"Yeah, so are you." May gasped. She turned to see Gary right behind her.

"Gary, you scared me." She placed a hand on her beating heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He put his hand on her cheek. "But you scared me today." His usual smirk turned into a content serious face. "I thought something happened to you, May." He looked deep into her dark blue eyes. May stared back and she felt her face heating up again.

"I'm glad you're alright though." His smirk returned. "Your hair looks cute down. You should wear it like that more often." May blushed at his comment.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I'd never lie to you." His eyes showed compassion that made May smile.

"Thanks, I think I will." His smirk grew. He gently kissed her on the neck and turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called.

"What is it?" he asked.

"So…a-are we going out now?" she twiddled with her fingers. He smiled, walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't as passionate as the first time, but the message still got across. He looked at her when he pulled back. "Does that answer your question?" May blushed like crazy as she watched him walk off.

**Kris: -panting- Man! That was long!**

**Ash: When are you going to let me punch his face in?**

**Kris: How about…never?**

**Ash: -growls-**

**May: This is an Advshipping story in the end, right?**

**Kris: Maybe.**

**Mikey: You said slight Brunetteshipping in the description. This isn't slight!**

**Kris: Why don't you guys buzz off and go eat cake and fries with AJ!**

**ALL (except QT): NO!**

**AJ: Why not? It's awesome!**

**Kriis: -sigh- I'm not telling you what's going to happen you'll have to keep reading and have faith that I won't turn over to the dark-side.**

**ALL: 4 Sure!**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kris: Hi! Hi! Everyone! This is the chapter all you Advanceshippers have been waiting for!**

**Ash&May: Finally!**

**AJ: Cake, cake, cake!**

**Mikey: Fries, fries, fries!**

**Kris: Oh no! Not Mikey too! Now who's gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Dawn: Let me! I'll do the disclaimer! QTpie456s does not own pokémon or anything else you think she does.**

**Kris: Phew! Saved by Dawn. Look guys, I know the last few chapters hurt, and just let me say they hurt me too. But this is a healing chapter; at least I hope it is.**

**ALL: Enjoy!**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 5

The wind blew May's hair in a different directions as she stood there awestruck.

"So we're going out now?" in her mind she could hear voices talking to her. The first voice was a raspier version of May's, while the second was softer and sweeter.

_'See, isn't this what you wanted May? The new girl, dating the most popular guy in school!'_the first voice said.

_'I don't know. He doesn't seem trustworthy.' _The second voice said skeptically.

_'Don't listen to her. He said he missed you didn't he?' _

_'He just said that, how do we know it's true? May, things are going too fast. You just met him two days ago!'_the second voice yelled. May covered her ears and shook her head.

"That's enough, just… go away." She told herself.

_'Now look what you did! She's mad at us!' _

_'It was all you're doing! Goodbye May!'_ May turned the corner to her house and walked up the porch steps. She solemnly unlocked the door to catch Max on the couch playing videogames.

"Max, no videogames during the week." She scolded.

"Says who?" he said.

"Says me, since I'm in charge!" she stood in front of the TV, blocking his view.

"Move it May, I can't see!" he yelled.

"Turn it off!" she yelled.

"Fine!" he got up and turned it off but stuck out his tongue before he ran to his room. May sighed.

"What am I going to do with him?" Then she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" she ran to the door. "Hey Ash!" May squealed. Ash was at her door with a blue sweatshirt, blue jeans, blue shoes and a red hat.

"Hi May, how are you doing?" he stepped inside.

"Much better, thank you. Misty said you'd be over." She smiled.

_'Why am I so happy all of the sudden?'_

"I brought you the homework you missed and my mom made some get well cookies." He smiled at her.

_'He's cute when he smiles! Wait…did I just say that?'_"Thanks Ash, but you and your mom didn't have to do that." She looked down.

"I wanted to. Plus if it were me, you'd probably do the same thing. Oh yeah, you got a perfect on the history test." May looked shocked.

"I did? Yes! I thought I was going to get a B!" She jumped up.

"Well you did really good. I got a perfect too!" he smiled a toothy grin. May laughed and happily embraced him. This took Ash by surprise and his face turned completely red.

"I couldn't have done it without you Ash." She said resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her waist.

"No problem May." He said. May released herself from his grip and looked in his eyes. _'His eyes are pretty. Who's saying that?'_

"Alright, explain the homework to me." She grabbed the papers he brought.

"Uh…um…t-there wasn't any homework in Science because we dissected some frogs. In English, you were supposed to write a poem about fall. Uh…in French you had to translate this paragraph into English, and we didn't have any homework in gym class." Ash struggled to get out, still a little red from the hug.

"Okay, that doesn't sound too bad. A dissection in science? Ugh! That is so gross!" she shuddered. Ash laughed at her.

"Hey! It's not funny!" she got angry, but he just kept laughing. May pulled the brim of his hat down.

"May! What'd you do that for?" he said.

"Serves you right." She pouted. Ash looked her and an evil grin spread across his face.

"Oh yeah?" he stated tickling her, making her go crazy.

"Ash! HAHA! Stop! HaHa! Cut it out! HaHa!" she couldn't contain her laughter. She moved around so much that she slipped off the couch and onto the floor, Ash following.

They both landed on the carpet floor with May on bottom and Ash on top. Both of them heavily breathing, faces inches apart. May blushed until she was sure she was the same color as her shirt and Ash had long since turned red.

_'Kiss him, go on! Now's your chance! You know you secretly like him, so go for it!'_ the second voice returned.

'But what about Gary?' May asked.

_'What about him? He has Emily and Ebony. Plus nobody's going to know.'_Inside her head May was reasoning with herself and decided to take a chance. May lightly brushed her lips onto his and kissed him softly. To her surprise he leaned down and kissed her back. The kiss didn't come near to Gary's but it was more romantic. It finally broke when Ash got up. He stood up, face completely red. He extended his hand toward her. She sat up and accepted his offer, only to lose her footing and fall in his arms. She looked up at him, a bit flustered. When she realized what happened she pushed away out of embarrassment.

"S-sorry!" she turned away from him. He pulled his hat down his eye to hide his redness.

"I-it's okay." He looked at the clock. "Uh, I have to go, see you tomorrow." He quickly grabbed his stuff and headed from the door. May walked to the door and leaned back on it. On the other side, Ash was doing the same thing.

"What just happened?" they said, both unaware that they were saying the same thing. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She reached in her pocket and saw that it was Dawn.

"Hello?"

"Hey May! I'm sure you're feeling better!" she greeted her.

"Yep. So what's up? Ash told me you guys had to dissect a frog in science. How'd that go?" Dawn laughed.

"I didn't want to do it, so I pretended to be all creeped out and I bad mouthed Mrs. Williams. She sent me to the office and you would not believe who was there!" Dawn screamed.

"Who?" May asked.

"You know who." She said slyly.

"It was Gary wasn't it?"

"Uh huh! Anyways, he got in trouble too, so we were both in the office until he asked about you." May gasped.

"He did? Was he wondering where I was?" Dawn nodded.

"Yep, and then in gym class, he walked out, he looked kind of bummed about something. I think he missed you." May started thinking out loud.

"So he wasn't lying?" Dawn got confused.

"Who wasn't lying?" May got nervous.

"I guess I better tell you then huh? Well, I was walking Max home from school when he ran ahead. Then Gary appeared out of nowhere and he said how he missed and that he was glad I was okay." Dawn squealed.

"What else?"

"He…kissed me on the neck then started to leave. I stopped him to ask if we were going out."

"What happened next?"

"He kissed me on the lips and said does that answer your question? Then he left." Dawn was speechless.

"He kissed you again? You're going out with him now? May this is great!" Dawn yelled. May sighed.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"I like him and everything, but I think I like someone else too." May blushed.

"Really? Who?" she asked.

"A-Ash." Dawn was speechless again.

"You like Ash? Whoa. When did this happen?" She said.

"When he came over today, I hugged him as a thank you we helping me and we started playing around and before I knew it, I was kissing him." May finished.

"Oh wow May, I don't know what to tell you. I have to go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!" May pressed the end button.

"What am I going to do?"

**The next day…**

May was at her locker for second period getting her things out.

"Guess who?" someone crept up behind her covering her eyes. She felt the hands and recognized them.

"Hi Gary." He laughed and removed his hands.

"Hey. What's up?" he leaned against the other locker.

"Nothing much, what about you?" she asked. He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I see you're wearing your hair up again. Let me fix that." He pulled the white ribbon that was usually in her hair out and handed it to her.

"There. I have to go. See you." Gary kissed her forehead and left. May watched him leave and looked at the ribbon in her hand.

"How does he make me freeze like that?" she asked. She walked down the hallway to class. When she entered she caught gasps and stares as she walked to her seat. No one ever saw May with her hair down; it just wasn't natural of her.

"Since when do you wear your hair down May?" Misty asked. May blushed.

"Gary said he likes it down." She curled it with her fingers. Misty smiled.

"It's cute like that." Misty said. She turned and saw Ash walking in the classroom, heading towards his desk. He caught her glancing and smiled. She smiled back and waved.

_'He's so cute!'_May shook that thought out of her head and walked to her desk.

"Good morning students! If you would get out your textbooks and turn to page 167, we will be getting started." Mr. Paterson instructed. But nothing got through to May as she staring off into space.

"Miss Maple! Maybe your meeting with Mr. Oak has gotten you a little distracted. Pay attention!" he warned. May covered up her red face in embarrassment.

**During Lunch…**

"So how does it feel?" Dawn asked while walking to their table.

"How does what feel?" May asked confused.

"You know, going out with the most popular guy in our grade!" she yelled.

"I just feel normal, you know?" May sat down. She was about to eat her lunch when she felt arms draped over her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi Gary." He took a seat next to her. "What's that?" he eyed her food.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." She laughed. He smiled and looked across the table.

"Hey Misty, Dawn." He greeted them.

"Hi!" they both said.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she looked at him confused.

"Uh…going to school?" he laughed.

"No, we have the day off, remember?" he lightly poked her head.

"We do?" she asked.

"Yeah. So I'm guessing you don't have plans?" he stood up. She shook her head.

"Good, I've got a surprise for you. Bye May. Bye girls." He waved off. As soon as he was out of hearing distance Misty and Dawn squealed.

"You guys make the cutest couple!" Dawn said. May looked at her and ate her food.

"I think things are going too fast though." She said.

"I was kind of thinking the same thing. Maybe you should talk to him about that." Misty bit into her burger.

"Yeah, I think I will. Guys I'm done eating so I'll see you later." May got up and left with her tray.

_'I told you things were going too fast May. You should talk to Ash.'_May stopped in her tracks.

'Ash? Why should I talk to-'

"Hey May!" she heard his happy voice.

"H-hi Ash." She waved nervously.

"Did you need any more help with the homework?" she smiled at his offer.

"No, I'm good. Thanks for asking though. Did you know we have a day off tomorrow?" he laughed.

"Yeah May, everybody knew that." May felt a little dumb.

"Oh, maybe I'm just slow." She said sadly.

"Ah come on May, you're not slow. I mean you totally aced that history test, and the rest of your grades are good. So what if you didn't know we had a day-off." He patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks Ash, you know just what to say to cheer me up." She smiled.

"No problem May." He smiled.

_'How can he be so hot?'_she blushed.

"I guess I'll see you around then, bye May." He waved.

"Bye Ash!" she waved also. She dumped her tray and started back to class when she ran into her worst enemies. They waved and called her over there. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"We wanted to apologize for the other day at the ice cream parlor." Erica's smirk never left her face.

"Um…thanks?" she said nervously.

"May, we want you to be one of us now." Emily patted her on the shoulder. May shuddered under her touch and flinched.

"I don't think so." She removed her hand and backed away.

"Come on May, we don't bite." they approached her.

"Uh…I-I have to go." May quickly walked away from the scene and turned the corner. "That was close, they almost got me." She panted. She decided to stop at her locker before heading back to class.

"Today has been really weird." She said.

"Hi. You're May right?" she turned to face him.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I'm Drew, nice to meet you." He smiled and shook her hand.

"Could you give this to Dawn?" he handed her a red rose with a card.

"Okay. See you Drew." He waved and walked back to class. "Hmm…I wonder what it says?" May walked down the hallway towards her class when she heard voices. She walked inside to see everyone crowded around her desk.

"Hey, what's going on here?" her voice alarmed to kids and they scattered to their seats. May grumbled at them and looked down at her desk. "What?" written on her desk, in black permanent marker was _May & Gary_inside a big pink heart. She became very angry at this.

"Okay! Who did this?" she yelled only to receive nothing but silence. "Somebody's going to pay ." She pretended to roll up her sleeves but someone stopped her from behind. She looked over her shoulder to see Misty.

"Calm down May, they were just being stupid. No reason to get sent to the office." She smiled. May settled down and tried her best to remove the vandalism from her desk. She sighed at leaned back getting off most of it.

"May, why is your desk all smeared up?" Dawn sat next to her.

"It's nothing. I have something for you." May smiled slyly. Dawn looked at her questionably.

"What?" she handed her the note and the rose and Dawn opened it.

"So, what's it say?" May asked.

"Drew wants to take me to the dance next Friday. Do you think I should go with him?" May pondered for a minute.

"Sure, if he's nice." She shrugged. Dawn laughed.

"Is that all you look for in a guy? If he's nice?" Mat got angry.

"Whatever Dawn." May brushed it off.

**Seventh Period History…**

"Okay class, today we're starting in a different section. A very long time ago at Cameron Castle, a knight named Sir Aaron saved the entire kingdom from being destroyed by going to the tree of beginning and asking for the help of the legendary pokémon Mew. It is said that he abandoned his closest friend, a Lucario, and incased him in a staff where he has slept for a thousand years." Everyone paid close attentively to what the teacher was saying.

"So today you and another person will take notes on this section and discuss the bond between Sir Aaron and Lucario. You may pick your partners if you like." She walked back to her desk.

May and Ash looked at each other and already knew they were partners.

"What did you think of the story?" Ash asked her.

"I thought it was kind of sad you know, why would he just leave his friend like that?" she said.

"I thought that too. I'd never leave my friends like that." He leaned back. May admired his physique and skin tone. She could feel her face heating up as she continued to stare.

_'You're still thinking about that kiss aren't you? You want more don't you? Go for it! Ash is the one, forget Gary.'_Her voice was telling her.

'No, I'm not doing that to Gary. I'll admit that I like Ash but I'm not going to cheat on him. It's not right.' She huffed.

_'How do you know he's not cheating on you?'_the voice said then it vanished from her head.

May let those words repeat in her head.

_'How do you know he's not cheating on you?'_She quickly shook it out of her head and looked to Ash and saw worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get back to work." She picked up her pencil and wrote down the last of the notes.

'I'm sorry Ash.' She said sadly. Ash looked in her eyes and could tell she was hiding something from him.

"May?" she looked up.

"Is it Gary?" he asked with a tint of anger in his voice. She knew his feelings about Gary were pure hatred. But keeping their relationship from him was doing more harm than good. She finally gathered up the courage to tell him.

"Yeah. We…we're going out n-now." She couldn't bear to look him straight the eye but she could feel him staring at her in disbelief. Ash felt as if his heart was being torn in two.

"I-I'm so sorry. I should've told you sooner. It wasn't right of me to just…just…I'm sorry!" she sobbed. She didn't want this to ruin her relationship with him. That was the last thing she wanted. But it seemed like that's what was happening.

"It's alright May. I just want you to be happy." She looked up in surprise he was looking at her with that same friendly smile he always had. But she could swear she saw something glittering in the corner of his eye.

"Thanks." She tried to smile as she wiped her tears.

**After School…**

May walked down the busy hallways of her school as the other students rushed outside to their buses or parents patiently waiting to drive them home. It's times like these that make May wished she had a car so she could drive away from all of her problems and just let it out. It's times like these that Ash would be her shoulder to lean on but he probably hated her now, even though he tried his best to hide it. She walked to her locker with her head down.

"May!" she heard a voice calling to her. May was too down to even try to recognize who it was.

"May, I was calling you." The person approached her. May opened her locker and unintentionally ignored the person.

"May what's wrong?" She turned to the person with anger in her eyes.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" she raised her voice. "I tell you what's wrong! I'm confused. I'm dating a guy I met three days ago. He's kissed me twice. I just broke my best friends heart and probably shattered the last bit of confidence he had with a girl. I'm a wreck, I'm mad, upset, probably still sick and I don't know what to do!" she cried.

"May, how long have you been feeling this way?" the person asked.

"Too long!" she fell into the person's arms, which just so happened to be Misty.

"Just let it out. Believe it or not, crying actually makes you feel better. So cry, cry it all out." She patted her on the back as she too shed a few tears.

**kris: OMG! This was the hardest chapter to write. I am crying right now, no joke.**

**Mikey: This is worst than not having cake and fries.**

**AJ: I know!**

**May: Well, I'm crying again.**

**-sigh-**

**Ash: Don't worry about it May; It's just a story.**

**Kris: It was heavy Advanceshipping in the first paragraphs, but May realized how wrong she was to both Ash and Gary, so she had to cut lose one of them. But keep that flame lit because there's still hope for Ash.**

**AJ: No worries guys.**

**Mikey: Yeah, keep your head up.**

**ALL: 4 Sure!**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**QT: ………………………………………………**

**Mikey: QT lost her voice yesterday so we'll be talkin for her today.**

**AJ: Aw poor QT. So who's gonna do the disclaimer today?**

**Mikey: IDK. Who's here?**

**May: Me and Ash are here.**

**Dawn: I'm here.**

**Disclaimer: ……………………………………**

**Mikey: Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not doing it. It's time you learned how to fend off for yourselves. I'm outta here.**

**-sigh-**

**AJ: I'll do it. QTpie456s does not own pokémon or anything else you think she does.**

**ALL: Enjoy!**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 6

'I can't believe she'd choose Gary. Why? This isn't over. I'll win you back May. No matter what it takes!' Ash walked onto the soccer field with his cleats on. Everyone could see he was angry and upset, but they didn't know why. "Hey, what's wrong with him today?" Drew asked. "I don't know. He didn't have an argument with Gary today so I don't see them problem. Anyway, he's never been this angry after one of his fights with him." Brendan said. "Let's stay out of his way. Ash can be a bit rash at times." Drew shuddered. "You got that right, come one, let's practice." He kicked the ball.

**Meanwhile…**

Misty and May were outside of school talking about the events that had occurred today. "So Ash knows about you and Gary? But you still have feelings for him? Do you have feelings for Gary?" Misty asked. "I don't know. That's why I'm confused. I've liked Ash ever since my first day here."

_Flashback_

_May was a self-confident 10__th__ grader walking down the halls of her new high school. So far she had no luck in making any new friends and the day was already half over. She entered her last class and slumped down in the nearest seat. "I'm ready for this day to be over!" she yelled. "Um…excuse me, but you're kinda in my chair." May jumped at the sound of this voice and turned around. Behind her was a raven-haired boy wearing the same uniform as the rest of the guys. Somehow, he was different. He actually smiled while looking down at her. She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry." She got up but he stopped her. "Don't worry about, I'll just sit here today." He pulled up a seat next to her, the smile never leaving his face. "Today must be your first day huh?" he looked at her. She nodded in response._

"_How's it been so far?" she looked at him. "It could be better." She rested her head on her folded arms. "What do you mean?" he looked at her. "Believe it or not, you're the first person who's talked to me the entire day." She looked at him sadly. "Well then. I'll introduce myself. I'm Ash Ketchum, what's your name?" "My name is May Maple. Nice to meet you Ash." She shook his hand, and for the first time today, she smiled. "Thanks for being nice." She blushed. "No problem." He smiled again._

"_Hey Ash! Who's your friend?" three people approached him. "Oh hey guys, this is May, she's new here. May this is Richie, Misty and Dawn." He introduced them. "Hi May." Richie smiled. "Hello." Misty said. "Hey!" Dawn beamed. "Nice to meet you guys." May smiled. "Ha! I win and you owe me ten bucks!" Dawn extended her hand in Richie's direction. "What are you talking about?" Ash asked. "I made a bet with him that we'd get another girl in the group before another guy, and I won. Where's my money?" she grinned devilishly. "Wait…you want me to be in your group?" May asked._

"_Yeah, why not?" Misty asked. "You don't have some criminal record do you?" Misty got serious. "No, nothing like that." May waved her hands nervously. "Then you're cool with us." She patted her on the shoulder. "Wow. Thanks!" May laughed._

_End of Flashback_

"It was because of Ash that I met you guys, my best friends in the universe. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably still be alone with no friends." She finished. "I think it's time we had a sleepover." May looked at her. Whenever they had a sleepover it was to let out all their problems to each other. The last time they had one, Dawn's grandfather had passed way and she wasn't telling them anything. This time, it was May who had the problem.

"Do you really think that'll help?" May asked her. "It always helps. Come on, we'll call Dawn then go to your house and get your stuff. Then we'll head over to my place." Misty said. May nodded as they walked toward her house. "Dawn? It's time. Get your stuff and be at my place in an hour, okay? See you then, bye." She hung up. "Misty? Um…how are we going to get to your house? We're in Pallet and you live in Cerulean." May said. "I was sorta hoping your mom could take us?" she scratched behind her head. May fell over anime style. "Same old Misty." She joked.

"Oh and May?" Misty asked in a serious tone. "Yeah?" "You're going to have to cancel whatever Gary had planned for tomorrow." May looked at her shocked. Could she do that? Cancel their first 'date?' How would he react? He seemed really nice but who knows what he's capable of. "Yeah, okay." She nodded. "Don't worry about it May. Plus we always come first, right?" she eyed her. "Right." She said.

**At the Maple House…**

"So you're going over Misty's house? And I'm taking you there?" Caroline asked. "Yeah, I have to go pack now. I'll be right back." She ran up the stairs to her room to see Misty digging through her closet. "What are you looking for?" she asked confused. "You have too many clothes!" she yelled. "Why? You where a uniform!" she yelled again making May cringe. "Back at my old school we didn't have uniforms so I wore regular clothes. But why are you yelling, I'm standing right here!" May yelled. "Oh, sorry! We'll what do you think of this?" Misty pulled out a red and blue polo, blue biker shorts, and a short white skirt. "Huh, that's funny, I never noticed that before." She said. "Well I think it's cute. You should wear it tomorrow." Misty threw it to her.

"Alright. Let me get my pajamas and then we'll go downstairs." May took the outfit Misty picked out and stuffed it in her red suitcase. She opened her drawer and pulled out a pink tank top with a large red heart in the center accompanied by large pants with pink and red hearts printed all over. "Those are cute May." Misty added. "Thanks. Hey, do you think I should add something else to this outfit?" she asked. "I saw some red shoes in your closet. And you could use the Manaphy ribbon and wear it as a bandana." Misty suggested. "Thanks Mist."

After May had packed her suitcase she lugged it downstairs and met her mother. "You ready?" her mother jiggled her keys. "Yep, let's go." They filed out of the house and towards the driveway when a red sports car pulled into the driveway. "Hi daddy!" May greeted her father. "Hi pumpkin! Where are you off to?" he asked. "I'm spending the night at Misty's." she explained. "But isn't it a school night?" he pondered. "No daddy, we have a day-off tomorrow." She laughed. "Oh, well, have fun. Nice seeing you Misty." He waved off and went into the house. "See, he didn't know we had a day-off either, so I'm not the only one." She smirked. "Yeah but he has an excuse, he doesn't even go to our school." Misty pointed out making May's smirk fade. "You just had to say that didn't you?" she glared at her.

**At the Waterflower House…**

"May? Could you get the door?" Misty yelled. "Yeah." May walked up to the door and opened it to see a very cheerful Dawn with a huge suitcase, pillow and blanket. "Hey Dawn. Still over packing I see." May smiled. "I couldn't decide on what to wear." She shrugged. Dawn walked in and droppedher stuff of in Misty's room on the first floor. "So what's first?" Dawn plopped down on the couch. "You know what. It's makeover time!" Misty cheered. "Oh yeah, how could I forget, it's my favorite part." Dawn was very excited. She wanted to be beautician when she grew up. "We know Dawn, we know." May said.

"Are you making the face mask now?" Misty nodded putting the finishing touches on the mixture. "Hey? Where are your mom and dad?" May asked. "There went out for the night and aren't coming back until morning." "What about your sisters?" Dawn added. "They all had parties to go to. So we're here all alone." She smiled entering the living room. "You guys ready to get started?" They cheered. "Yeah!"

**Two hours later…**

"Hey Dawn? Aren't you supposed give that essay to Dr. Vickson tomorrow?" Misty asked. "Yeah, but the dummy forgot we have a day-off tomorrow." She laughed. "Example two, I am not the only one who didn't know." May pointed out. "Alright May, I'll give you that one. What kinda principal doesn't know when we don't have school?" Misty shrugged. "Apparently her. So you guys ready for truth?" Dawn asked slyly. "Yep. Come on." The girls went into Misty's room, which was a pale pink color with a light green bed in the corner. A chestnut brown desk sat in the other corner with a computer on it and green lamp. On the floor was a round rug with different shades of green in patterns.

"Still like green huh?" Dawn commented while taking her seat on the rug. "Green is the only color that rocks, duh." She scoffed. "I beg to differ my friend. Red is the coolest color in the world." May said. "You're both wrong, pink is the greatest." They laughed as they formed a circle amongst each other. "Who wants to start?" Misty asked. "I will." May said. "The information that is about to be shared is strictly confidential. Nothing shall escape this room, lest that person be a traitor. All who agree to abide by those rules, say I."

"I." all of them raised their hands.

"I'll start. Okay this is going to seem awkward, but for the longest time I've had a huge crush on Gary." Dawn admitted. "Do you guys remember when Emily freaked out when someone put pudding in her locker? It was me. I couldn't resist, she was an easy target." Misty said. "I had a dream about Gary and me. We were in a dark room and he was kissing my forehead. Then a whole bunch of Max's came out of nowhere and starting singing hungry, hungry hippos and dancing in a circle. Then Brendan was there and he puked all over the floor." Misty and Dawn stared at her strangely. "What did you eat?" May got embarrassed. "Um…cake and McDonalds." They fell over anime style.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, the last time you did that, you dreamed that I was eating Ash's hat and that Dawn was doing the cha-cha slide to the theme of Code Lyoko with Barney." May shrugged. "I don't know why I keep eating it, it's fast, easy, and pretty good." The shook their heads and kept on with the conversation. "I've always wanted to wear a hat over my head." Misty went next. "I've always wanted to wear my hair in a side ponytail." "Well, I kinda wanted to wear my hair parted on two sides with a bandana over it." They all laughed.

"We're so crazy!" May laughed. "Next we'll probably say we wished we lived in a world full of pokémon!" Dawn laughed. "You've thought about that too?" Misty said. They all nodded in agreement. "Okay let's be serious. I've always wanted to be just like my older sisters and for that I envied them." Misty felt two hands on her shoulders. "Sometimes I feel really lonely so I cry myself to sleep." Dawn said. "I like Ash a lot but I'm going out with Gary." Misty stared at May. "I like Gary and everything, but things are going way too fast and I'm starting to feel like Ash is drifting away from me. After I told him about Gary and me, he seemed so crushed."

"It's alright May, you'll get through this." Dawn and Misty comforted her. "Well, Drew asked me to go to the dance with him next Friday. I know he's trying to do that whole thing where he goes out with every girl in our grade." Dawn said. "What are you gonna say?" Misty asked. "I don't know I'll have to think about it." She said. "This sucks. I'm the only one without guy problems." Misty pouted. "Consider yourself lucky." May laughed and yawned. "I'm gonna get into my PJ's." she walked over to her bag and pulled out her nightclothes. "I'll be back." She left the room.

"What do you think we should do about May's problem?" Dawn asked Misty. "I don't know. She needs to find a solution. But it's clear that she likes Ash more than Gary, she's just going out with him because he basically pushed her into the relationship." Misty said. "You're right. Hey! We should make a plan!" Misty drastically shook her head. "Huh? Why?" she pouted. "Because the last time you said, 'We should make a plan!' we got suspended for a week!" Misty yelled. "Okay, so Mrs. Williams found it was us, just a minor slip." Misty scoffed. "Yeah, a minor slip that almost got us expelled." "Aw come on Mist! We gotta help May." She pleaded. "We can help her some other way, but no more plans and that's that!"

"What are you guys yelling about?" May screamed reentering the room. "Oh, it was nothing, now move so I can change!" Dawn rushed past May towards the bathroom. "Whatever. So…what'd you guys talk about while I was gone?" May asked innocently. "Oh, um…we talked about her going out with Drew next Friday." Misty lied. "Oh, do you think she should go with him?" Misty shrugged. "If no one else asks her then her best bet is him." "What about you Misty? Do you like anybody?" May asked slyly. "Well, yeah. I kinda like Tracey. He's really nice and cute too." Misty squealed. "Oo, Mist! Do you think he likes you back?" "I think he does, because he's been calling me like everyday and we've hung out for the last two weekends." She smiled.

"Well, I'd say he totally likes you." May planted a confident smirk. "Okay Misty, your turn." Dawn came in the room with a light pink t-shirt top with dark pink bottoms that had teddy bear prints on them. "Nice PJ's Dawn. I'll be back." Misty picked up her clothes and headed out the door. "Guess what? Misty likes Tracey and he might like her back!" May said to Dawn. "Really? Aw, they'll make a cute couple! This is so exciting! We'll all have dates for the dance. Hopefully." She said quietly. "What do you wanna do when Misty comes back?" May asked. "Let's call somebody." She pulled out her strawberry chocolate phone. "What! We gotta wait for Misty!" May stopped her. "Oh fine." She pouted again.

**Mikey: So, tell us what you thought.**

**AJ: Be honest too.**

**May: This was probably my favorite chapter so far besides the first one.**

**Ash: I was barely in this chapter.**

**May: That's why I like it. –laugh-**

**Ash: Oh shut up.**

**AJ: Mom, dad, stop fighting. Hey, that's what you guys tell me and Mikey all the time!**

**Mikey: Ha, ironic isn't it.**

**AJ: What the heck does that mean?**

**Mikey: -shrugs- I just thought it sounded cool.**

**May: Be expecting the nest chapter pretty soon.**

**Ash: And QT is really sorry that it has taken so long, she's been really busy lately.**

**AJ: Review you guys!**

**ALL: 4 Sure!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! I'm back and so is my voice!**

**AJ: Finally! I thought it'd never come back.**

**Mikey: It was just two days, calm down AJ.**

**Ash: Well, is this the chapter where I get to beat up Gary?**

**QT: Nope, but your time while come.**

**Ash: That's reassuring.**

**-May walks in giggling-**

**QT: You're more cherry then usual May, any particular reason?**

**May: I'm just really excited about today's chapter, that's all.**

**-Liar-**

**May: I'll even do the disclaimer. QTpie456s does not pokémon or anything you think she does.**

**QT: Who cares why she's happy, I'm just glad she did the disclaimer.**

**Mikey: Ditto!**

**All: Enjoy!**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 7

'_When they finally fight over something for the last time, that's when it'll be over.'_

_A voice continually repeated those words in her head. May found herself trapped in the back of her mind where she always pushed crazy thoughts aside._

'_They'd never fight over me.'_

_Was one of the phrases that raced through her mind after she found out the feelings both Ash and Gary had for her. She never thought that it would come down to that, so she shook that thought from her head. _

_May was watching from behind a glass wall as the two boys that held her heart were standing across from each other in a field like environment. "What? Ash? Gary? What are you guys doing?" she asked but didn't get a reply for they couldn't see nor hear her. "Who do you think you are Gary?" Ash asked angrily. "What's the matter Ashy? Jealous?" Gary smirked in his direction. "No I'm not jealous. But May deserves much better than you!" he fired back. "Really? Then who should she be with then? You? Ha! That's a laugh. You wouldn't know a girl if she kissed you on the lips." His smirk grew._

_Ash smiled inwardly. "Yeah? Well, May and I have already kissed." He folded his arms triumphantly. For a moment Gary looked hurt. "It doesn't matter because May belongs to me now and not you." The hurt in his eyes disappeared as quickly as it came and was replaced with that confident glare he always wore. Then May saw a girl approach Gary as he swung his arm around her waist. This action made Ash furious. "Wait! Is that…me?" May eyed the girl suspiciously. She had light brown hair that rested on her shoulder with deep blue eyes. "T-that is me! But, I would never do that to Ash."_

"_Face it Ash, you're no match for Gary." The girl smirked. "That voice! It's the voice in my head!." May exclaimed. The girl fixed her gaze on May from behind the glass. "Since you didn't listen to me the first time I thought I'd give you a visual of what is to come. Just stick with Gary and you'll be fine." The girl smirked while still in Gary's arms. Gary put both arms around the girl and kissed her on the lips._

"_Is that what I really look like? I can't watch this anymore." She turned away and spotted Ash on the other side with his head down. A single tear fell from his face. "Oh my gosh." She exclaimed with horror hidden in her eyes. "I-I completely destroyed my best friend." She fell to her knees. "Please make it stop! Please! Stop it!" May effortlessly pounded the dark cold floor._

"Please stop it!" she jumped from her sleep. "Huh? " she sighed. "It was just a dream." May looked at her surroundings and found herself on the floor of Misty's room wrapped in her sleeping bag. Across from her was Dawn who was snoring quietly. On the bed was Misty who was still asleep. She glanced at the clock that read 6:45 a.m. "Might as well get some more sleep." She groggily turned onto her side and began to close her eyes.

**A few hours later…**

"Come on May! Get your sorry butt up already!" Dawn yelled. "Huh, wha?" May shot up absentmindedly. "It's about time! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Dawn said annoyingly. May shook her head. She switched her gaze to the clock that said.

"12:30!" May shouted. She looked at Dawn who had on a white beanie with a pink heart in the center. A black tank top with a red scarf tied around her neck. A short pink mini skirt, black knee-length socks, with oink boots. May switched her gaze to Misty who had on a yellow two-piece outfit with orange sneakers. She had her hair fixed in a side ponytail.

"Oh my gosh! How come you guys didn't wake me up earlier!?" May yelled jumping out of her sleeping bag and rushing to her suitcase. "Well, you were sleeping so peacefully and we didn't want to disturb you." Misty said while putting the finishing touches on her hair. "But we're getting ready to go to the mall, so hurry up May!" Dawn scolded. "Fine!" May slammed the door of the bathroom with her shower stuff in her hand. "May is so funny when she's gets rushed." Misty laughed.

May turned on the shower, climbed in and let the water dripped on her for a second. "That was too real of a dream." She said out loud. "I-I couldn't do that to Ash. If my being with Gary is going to hurt him that badly, then I don't wanna…this is too complicated." She pushed her thoughts back and took her shower. When she turned off the shower and stepped out she heard something inside in her head.

'_When they finally fight over something for the last time, that's when it'll be over.'_

**One hour later…**

"So, tell me again why we're at the mall?" May asked. "We're here because of your birthday." Dawn started. "But my birthday isn't until Thursday." May said. "We know that. But we want you pick out what you want so that we can get it for you when the day comes." Misty explained. "What happened to a surprise?" "We didn't want to get something that you wouldn't like so it's better that you know what to expect." Dawn finished.

"Okay, fine." May gave up. "So, what do you want?" Misty asked. "I don't know." May shrugged. "A lot of people want 'I don't know' so you're gonna have to wait in line for that." Dawn teased. "Alright, I…want…that!" she pointed to the closest window. In it was a bright red digital camera. "A camera? Okay, I can agree with that." Misty said. "It's so cute! And red, that's exactly why I want it!" May squealed. "Ugh! It'd be even cuter if it was pink." Dawn scoffed. "No way, green is the color it should be." Misty fired back. "Both of you guys are nuts! Neither of those colors would work that's why it's red." May smirked. "She does have a point." Misty sighed.

"Let's go to the food court now I'm hungry!" May whined. "Yeah, it's been five minutes and May hasn't eaten anything." Dawn laughed. "Shut up." May growled. "Aw come on May, we're just messing around." Misty nudged her arm. "Hmph. Yeah, but I'm not having any fun." May pouted. The trio entered the fairly occupied food court with high hopes of ordering a well-deserved lunch. "Hey May, Dawn and I'll find a table, you order, kay?" Misty said. May nodded and got in the fast-food line. May already had the orders stored in her head so she knew actually what to order.

When she was the first person in line she recited the order perfectly. "I'd like to order a filet-o-fish with a medium order of fries, and a medium coke. For my second order I'll have a large bowl of ramen with shrimp, two egg rolls, and a medium sprite. And my finally order I'll have the chicken salad, heavy on the chicken, with buttermilk ranch, and special K flavored water." She finished. "Okay, that'll be…$17.25 please." The cashier said. May dug into her pocket and pulled out a $20. "Your change is $2.75. Here is you order, thank you." He handed her a tray full of food.

"Thanks." She took the tray and began to look for the table Misty and Dawn had saved. "Where are they?" she said out loud. She walked over to the other side of the court and spotted her blue-haired friend engrossed in a deep conversation with someone she couldn't see and it wasn't Misty. "Who's that they're talking to?" she questioned and walked over to the table. "Hey guys! I got the food." May sat the tray down on the table. "Hey May." She looked across the table and saw Gary smiling at her. "Oh, hi Gary." She said nervously. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. He looked at her. "Alone?" he got out of his seat and followed May to the other side of the mall.

"Listen, I think we should slow down, this relationship is feeling a bit rushed to me. I feel overwhelmed. I hope you understand." She looked at his smiling face. "Of course I understand. What? Did you think I'd go ballistic or something?" he laughed. "Well, I didn't know how you'd react." She said sheepishly. "You think we should put it on hold and get to know each other better, right?" he said coolly. "Yeah! Thanks for not getting upset." She looked at the floor. "Nope problem May, see ya later." He walked away. 'Oh wow, that was the very first time he left without kissing me.' She thought to herself.

May walked back to the table that she shared with her friends. "So…how'd it go?" Dawn asked. "You know, it actually was okay. I thought he'd be at least a little angry, but he seemed to agree with me." May slurped her ramen. "That's good. Now it's time to patch things up with Ash." Misty said happily. "I hope he'll want to still talk to me." May said sadly. "Of course he will. Ash understands." Dawn patted her on the back. "Thanks." May smiled and continued eating.

**A couple of hours later…**

"Now, do you know what to say?" Misty asked. "Yeah. I ask him how he's doing and if he wants to hang out, right?" May said. "Right. Now call him." Dawn advised. May took out her cherry-chocolate phone and dialed Ash's number. It rang two times before he finally answered. "Hello?" he said. "Uh…h-hi Ash! It's M-may." She stuttered. "Oh, hi May." She heard his voice lower. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm fine." He stated dully. "I was wondering if you'd…um…wanna finish what we started on Tuesday. You know, at the ice cream parlor?" she was crossing her fingers. "Sure May, I'll see you there in about 15 minutes, okay?" he said. "Alright, see you later! Bye Ash!" she hung up and sighed. "Now see, that wasn't so hard was it?" Misty patted her on the shoulder. "Nope, but I'm still nervous."

**15 minutes later…**

"Guys, he's not gonna show." May whispered around the corner. "Of course he is, just be patient." Misty whispered back. "Oh! This is just like a plan!" Dawn whispered to Misty. "NO!! Don't call it that! You'll jinx it!" Misty yelled. "Shh! Do you want us to be seen?" Dawn scolded her. "Quiet down over there!" May warned. "Hi May." She turned to face Ash in the same outfit he wore when he came to her house. "Hi Ash! I'm glad you came." She blushed lightly. "So…do you wanna go inside?" he asked uneasily. "Sure." She walked in.

"Phase 1 complete!" Dawn said. "Will you cut that out!?" Misty said. "You love ruining my fun, don't you." She glared at the ginger haired girl. "So, what to do want to eat Ash?" May asked while looking at the menu. "I think I'll have a banana split. What about you?" he looked at her. "I'll try a double fudge brownie sundae with a caramel topping.' she said. "Wow, you love chocolate don't you?" he laughed. "You bet!" she beamed a smiled.

After they received what they desired, they chose a booth in the corner to sit in. "Hey Ash? When did you wanna finish that assignment on Cameron Castle?" she asked slipping her sundae in her mouth. "I don't know, tomorrow's no good, I have a soccer game at 9:00. Then I have other things I have to do as well." He concluded. "Oh, tomorrow's not gonna work for me either. I'm supposed to watch my brother at home while my parents go out. I could come to your soccer game though." She smiled. "Sure, that'll be fine." He smiled back. They stared at each other until May turned away to hide her blush.

Ash took notice of this and got confused. 'Why is she blushing? I thought she was with Gary?' he developed an odd look on his face. 'Is she…is she playing games with me? No! May would never do that.' While he was having an argument in his head, May was shooting quick glances at him from time to time. She caught the look on his face and she too got confused. "Ash? Is there something the matter?" she asked. "May, what's your relationship with…Gary?" it almost broke his heart to ask that question. "Well…we're on hold for the moment. He didn't give me much of a chance to voice my opinion about 'us' so I asked if we could slow things down a bit. He's nice and all but a person can change." She looked down at her half eaten dessert.

"Did he tell you why he chose you?" he paid close attention to her next reply. "He said I was different from other girls just because it didn't fawn over him. That's something he liked about me." May didn't dare mention the part about him liking her lip-gloss. "Do you like him back?" he asked. "I…I'm not sure how I feel towards him. He's been really nice like I said and he seemed to be cool about us slowing it down. I guess you could say he's getting on my good side a bit." She smiled in his direction. "Well, just be careful. Gary's been known to be a heartbreaker." He ate some more or his banana split.

"Thanks for the advice Ash." She said. "Your welcome. Let's finish up." He said gobbling down the rest of the ice cream combination as May followed suit. May had licked the blow clean and ended up with ice cream and fudge all over her face. Ash, yet again, laughed uncontrollably at her innocent, chocolate covered face. "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked self-consciously. "Y-yeah. l-let me g-get it." He stifled between laughter. He reached across the round table with a napkin and gently wiped off the fudge from her face. Some of the chocolate made its way to his hand and he noticed it when he was finished. He licked his fingers clean and May saw him. "Ew Ash! That was on my face! How do you it was clean?" she scolded him. He laughed at her expression. "I trust you." He smirked as he got up and offered a hand out to her.

"Come on, we should walk this ice cream off." He led her outside. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling m-" she was interrupted. "No, I am not calling you fat." He looked at her with the smirk still on his face. May smiled ear to ear. 'He's back.' She thought happily and walked right beside him. "That's a nice outfit May. I like the bandana." He snatched it of her head. "Hey!" he childishly tied it around his mouth. "I'm the red bandit! Now gimme all your money and nobody gets hurt!" he pointed a fake gun in her direction.

"Oh, I'm so scared! Somebody help me!" she laughed. He then took off his hat and tossed it to May. Ash tied the bandana on his head so it covered his left eye. "Aargh! I'm a scurvy pirate!" he formed his hand into a claw. May was laughing fitfully at her friend's actions. "Stop! Oh my gosh Ash! Stop! It's too funny! HAHA!" she fell to her knees. "Hahaha! I crack myself up." He took it off his head and extended a hand to his fallen friend. "Congratulations May! You are now the definition of ROFL!" He teased her. "Ah, shut up." May shoved the hat on his head and pulled the brim down. "I still don't see the amusement you get out of doing that." He stated dully. "It's the look on your face that's priceless!" she took off running. "Catch me if you can! And you can't!" she taunted and stuck her tongue out. "Oh yeah?" he took off after her accepting the challenge.

"Phase 2 is now complete! Now it's time to implement-" "Dawn! We haven't done anything but spy! Let it go." Misty walked of with her hands on her hips. "Aw come on Misty! You know this is fun!" she pouted walking behind her. "Let's just go home, obviously they're going to be fine so we don't need to stay here. Let's go home and bake some cookies or something." Misty offered. "Fine, but I get to chose which one's we make!" Dawn smiled and ran ahead. "When did we decide to run?!" she yelled chasing her blue haired friend.

"Try your hardest Ash, cause you're never gonna catch me!" she laughed, still running in the distance. "I'm gonna get you May!" he also laughed as his speed increased. May looked behind but didn't see Ash anywhere. "Wha? Where'd he go?" she stopped and looked around. "BOO!" "Eep!" she yelped as she jumped in surprise. May turned around to see Ash laughing and repeatedly slapping his knee. "That's not funny! You scared me!" she pouted and turned away from him. "Ah, I'm sorry May." He touched her shoulder. May grinned evilly but he couldn't see it. "It's okay, just get me a souvenir after your _trip_!" she pushed him to the ground. "That was dirty and you know it." Ash said sitting on the ground. "Not as dirty as your pants!" she taunted again. "Be quiet and help me up already!" he grunted, secretly devising a plan. "Okay! Come on." She reached out a hand, which he grabbed and pulled her down along with him.

"Why you little…" she started. "Now I consider us even." He smiled a toothy grin that made her cheese as well. "For now." She poked his stomach. "What? I feel pudge! Ash say it ain't so!" May laughed. "Are you calling me fat?" he said a girlish tone. "You are so crazy." She laughed along with him. May felt so good about having fun with Ash that the dream she had the night before almost slipped her mind completely. But one thing kept repeating in her head.

'_When they finally fight over something for the last time, that's when it'll be over.'_

**QT: Well this is the end of chapter 7. Hey, I have a question and you readers better answer in the review if this pertains to you. If you don't, I won't update in a whole week and I'll pout!**

**AJ: You do that already.**

**QT: Shut up! Nah I'm kiddin, but seriously answer cause I wanna know if I'm crazy or not. For those of you who have Pokémon Diamond or Pearl, do you guys like the song to Eterna Forest and the Lost Tower, or is it just me?**

**Mikey: Be honest!**

**QT: I really wanna know because I really like that song. Anywayz if you guys could do that and review that would be totally awesome.**

**ALL: 4 Sure!**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! This is installment no. 8! Are you excited?**

**AJ: I am very excited! OMG!**

**Mikey: Why are you so happy all of the sudden?**

**QT: Yeah, you're kinda creepin me out.**

**AJ: Oh, I sincerely apologize have some chocolate chip cookies!**

**Mikey: I'll take one.**

**QT: Wait, this doesn't seem right. Don't eat the cookie Mikey!**

**Mikey: But I really want one!**

**QT: Thank you **_**Ashley**_

**AJ: You are very welcome QT.**

**QT: HA! Impostor! You're not the real AJ because she hates it when people call her Ashley! What have you done with her?**

**Mikey: While that's going on, I'll do the disclaimer and start the chapter. QTpie456s does not own pokémon or anything else you think she does.**

**QT: You're not Mikey either! He hates doing the disclaimer. What have you done with my friends? Enjoy the chapter guys! Attack of the robots!**

A Different Kind Of Rivalry

Chapter 8

"I guess you'll be wanting this back now." Ash stood up handing May her headgear. "You guessed right Sherlock. You figure that out all by yourself?" she teased. "Ouch May, that really hurt." He cringed. "Ah, calm down, I'm only teasin!" she winked. "I know. So…what do you wanna do now?" he looked at her from the corner of his eye. 'Well at least Gary's not a complete idiot, going after May and all. I mean, she is very attractive. Wait…did I just say that?' he got surprised at his thoughts. "I don't know. What do you wanna do?" she said in singsong voice. "I don't know. What do you wanna do?" he mocked her, which made her laugh.

"I feel like a little kid again." She sighed happily. "Geez May, you sound old." He scoffed. "Well I am getting pretty old. I mean my birthday is Thursday." She said. "I know and you'll be turning sixteen, blah, blah, blah." He laughed. "I didn't appreciate those last words Ash." She raised on eyebrow. "Are you gonna have a party?" he asked. "Maybe. It depends on what my limit is. Hey I have an idea. Let's go to the soccer field." Ash looked at her. "The soccer field?" she nodded. "The soccer field?" he looked at her confused. "Oh come on Ash. You can teach me how to play and all the rules and stuff so I won't be lost at the game tomorrow." She tugged him by the arm, down the street. "Sure." He agreed.

**At the Waterflower house…**

"Okay…add two cups of Sugar and…a pinch of salt. A pinch of salt? What the heck is a pinch? Hmm, oh well. I'll just trust my instincts!" Dawn cheered while working in the kitchen making sugar cookies. "What's taking May so long?! I thought they just went out for ice cream and a walk. Maybe…" Misty's voice trailed off. "Ah, don't worry Mist. If it'll make you feel better, I'll call her." Misty shot up. "No way! You know you can't do two things at once, especially when you're cooking, let me do it." Dawn huffed and continued with her cookies. Misty stayed on the couch and pulled out her mint-chocolate phone. She whistled while she waited. "Come on May, pick up." She said into her phone.

"Yeah?" May answered panting. "Hey, what's up?" Misty asked. "Oh…nothing." She said stilling having a hard time breathing. "Oh, well where are you?" Misty asked getting ideas. "I'm…at the park…with Ash. He's…teaching me…how to play soccer. What…about you guys?" Misty smirked. "Well me and Dawn are at the house. She's in the kitchen 'trying' to make cookies. Extra quotes on 'trying.'" She joked much to Dawn chagrin. "Hmph!" she pouted. "Glad I'm full. Good luck with that." May laughed with her. "So when will you be coming back?" May paused a second to think. "Soon. Probably an hour or so." She said. "Alright. Have fun. Bye." Misty sighed. 'Looks like I just became a test subject.' She sighed sadly.

**Meanwhile…**

On the aged streets of Pallet we find a brunette haired boy steadily walking slowly. Yes, it is Gary Oak, the heartthrob himself. He had just came from the mall after his latest encounter with his 'girlfriend' He was smirking to himself as he reminisced the conversation he had with her. 'Doesn't matter to me if we don't see each other. My job is almost done anyway.' He continued walking when he passed the public soccer field where his school's games were held. He stopped when he spotted two figures on the field running around. His mouth opened slightly when he recognized the two.

"Ketchum." He muttered under his breath. "He'll never give up. He's gotten more ambitious, I'll give him that." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But it'll take more than ambition to get what's mine." He walked off while that grin glued to his face.

"Alright May. Try it again. Run, then kick." He yelled across the field. "Here goes." She charged at the black and white ball and swung her leg out with full force. The ball came racing towards Ash, the goalie, and slammed into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. He stood there stunned until May spoke up. "Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone. He held up a weary thumbs up then fell onto his back, stilling clutching his stomach. "Ash!" May ran to him and knelt down. He had a dazed expression that made May giggle. "That was one heck of a kick." He said in a lazy tone.

"Thanks. Are you gonna be okay?" she touched his hand. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine." He sat up. "Man, you're stronger than I remember. I might have to train with you." He joked. "Yeah, that pudge isn't just gonna walk itself off." She laughed. "Hardy, har, har, May." He stood up and dusted himself off. "We should be heading home now. Come on, I'll walk you." He offered. "That's nice and all Ash, but I'm staying at Misty's. I gotta take the bus." She frowned. "Oh, well I'll walk you to the stop and wait for your bus to come." He said. "Ah, ah, ah! Nope! You've done enough for me today mister. First you paid for the ice cream. Then you taught me how to play soccer and almost lost your banana split due to my kick. No, I can get there myself. You go home and rest. I want you to be ready for your match." She ordered. "but-" "Go!" "Okay, see ya later _mom_." He walked off. "Bye Ash! I'll call you later!" she waved. 'He's too nice. I guess that's one of the reasons why I like him so much.' She blushed and made her way to end of the corner towards her stop.

"Today was…a really great day. I got to pick out my present. I smoothed things out with Gary, and I think something is good is going to come from me and Ash hanging out." She smiled and sighed, feeling a huge burden lifting from her shoulders. Suddenly she felt the presence of another person slowly approaching her. May felt shivers go down her spine as the person's cold breath floated to her neck. 'Has this person ever heard of personal space?!' she said.

"May." The person muttered in a deep voice. She jumped at the sound of her name and turned around. "Oh my gosh. Gary. Y-you scared me." She felt her heart beating loudly. He stared at her with that blank bored expression, smirk nowhere in sight. "Is…something the matter?" she asked uneasily. He slowly moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. May opened her eyes widely in shocked. 'What's this? I thought we were on hold. I thought he understood that. What's he doing?' she asked herself. She placed her hands on his chest in an attempt to push away but he just pulled her closer to him.

When he pulled away she could feel her eyes on the verge of tears. "W-why did you do that?" she asked him with confused eyes. He embraced her in a tight hug and began to whisper in her ear. "Stay away from Ketchum, if you know what's good for you." She mentally gasped as thoughts raced in her head. "Wait…was that a threat? Pretty boy has seriously crossed the line. Who does this guy think he is?' he let her go and walked down the street. "Hold on a sec!" she called with a tint of anger hidden in her voice. "Who gave you the right to tell me who I can and cannot hang out with?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"He's gonna hurt you." He said never turning around. "What? Ash is my best friend and he'd never hurt me! You don't know what you're talking about." She turned her head in anger. "Believe what you want, but just know this…" he cupped her chin and turned her head to face him. "I've known Ash longer and I know what he's like." He smirked and walked away leaving a confused May. 'What is he talking about?' she thought to herself. 'Ash would never hurt me. Not in a million years. But why would he say that?" a second later she gasped. 'He might've saw me and Ash hanging out today and got jealous!' she concluded. Her bus arrived, so she got on, paid her way and sat in the nearest seat.

**15 minutes later…**

"Aw come on Misty! It wasn't _that _bad." Dawn stood outside the bathroom. "Yes…barf…it was! Barf." Dawn sighed, and then the doorbell rang. "I got it." She walked down the hall towards the door. "Hey May." She opened it to see her dark blue-eyed friend the door. "Hey." She walked in. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "I'll tell you later." May slumped down on the couch. "Where's Misty?" she asked. "Um…she's in the bathroom." Dawn shuffled her feet. "Did she eat your cookies?" "Y-yeah." Then the bathroom door burst open and out came a came a disgruntled Misty. "Never again, Dawn." She muttered dragging her feet across the floor, falling next to May. "This is really discouraging you know." Dawn huffed.

"Let me make some then." May got up and headed into the kitchen. "What makes you think you could do better?" Dawn scoffed. "Because I actually know the difference between a pinch and a dash. Now sit down and watch TV with Misty." May slipped on an apron. "Sure _mom_." May giggled. "Why are you laughing?" "Ash said that to me today. It was so funny." She giggled. "So what exactly did happen between you and Ash today?" Misty asked. "Well we walked around a bit and played. He taught me how to play soccer and I'm going to watch his match tomorrow." May said mixing ingredients together. "Really? Wow, that was kinda like a date." Dawn squealed. "Now, aren't you glad you went?" Misty asked. "Yeah but…" she looked to the side.

"But what? Did something else happen?" May took a spoon and began dropped the dough on the pan. "I saw Gary at the bus stop." The two gasped. "What happened?" they asked. "You know, it seems like I'm always telling you guys something." Their eyebrows furred. "Just tell us." "Oh fine. I was at the stop, waiting for the bus, when he crept up behind me. I mean he scared the crap out me. Then he pulled me into another one-way kiss and hugged me. And you won't believe what he did next." She stopped. "What?!" they screamed. "He told me to stay away from Ash if I knew what was good for me." She slammed the dough on the pan, signifying her anger.­

"What?!"

"Yep."

"He said that?"

"Uh huh."

"No way?!"

"Yes way. And when I asked him why he said Ash would hurt me." Misty and Dawn laughed at each other. "There's something seriously wrong with him. Ash wouldn't hurt anyone unless they did something to upset him." Misty said. "Yeah Ash is nice to everybody." May listened while she put the cookies in the oven. "I know! But then he said he knows Ash better." She joined them in the living room. "That sorta got me thinking that he saw us today." A frown came across her face. "So? You didn't kiss him or anything, right?" Misty asked. "No, but I think he's jealous…of Ash. I'm just glad to be away from him for the weekend." She kicked her legs on the table.

"Oh yeah! I was supposed to call Ash." May took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Ash's number. "Hello?" he answered. "Hi Ash! It's May!" she said. "Hey May, what's up?" he asked. "Nothing much, what about you?" he paused for a second. "Oh, just watching TV. Hey, how 'bout I come over after the game so we can finish that thing on Cameron Castle?" he offered. "That sounds good, but I still have to watch my little brother." She frowned. "That's no problem, I'll help. Plus Max and I are cool." She laughed. "Okay, that'll be great. I'll see you at the game then. Bye Ash!" she hung up.

"Guys, I'm bored. Let's do something." Dawn whined. "Fine. Let's…let's…I have no ideas." Misty shrugged. "Me either." The trio sat in the living room in silence until the kitchen timer went off. "Cookies are done." May got up and headed towards the oven. Dawn looked towards Misty and mouthed the word 'disaster,' which made her giggle. "Perfect! If I do say so myself." She boasted. "Go on guys, try one." She offered. The color from Misty's face was slowly draining and Dawn was filing her nails.

"I think I'll pass May." Misty ran to the bathroom. "Dawn? What about you?" Dawn looked at her. "You know I'm on a diet May." She scoffed. "Oh come off it and eat the cookie!" she ordered.

"No."

"Come on."

"Nope."

"Dawn?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Eh uh."

"Eat the dang cookie before I shove it down your throat!" she fumed making Dawn shiver. Dawn, knowing that May always does what she says, reluctantly took the cookie. "Fine." She cautiously eyed the cookie, placed it in her mouth and bit off a tiny piece. She chewed it slowly and swallowed it disdainfully. Her eyes widened in surprised. "Oh…my…gosh. This cookie…brilliance…sheer brilliance!" she stuffed the entire cookie in her mouth. May smirked. "I told ya so!" she laughed and popped one in her mouth while Dawn was on seconds. "Since when does a diet let you eat cookies?" she laughed. "Diet? What diet?" Dawn laughed with her. Misty came into the room. "Oh my gosh Misty! You gotta try one! It's so delicious!" she threw one at her. Misty got scared and took a bite.

"Wow, this _is _good! Where'd you learn how to cook like this?" she asked getting another one. "My mom taught me. She's the best cook in the world. So, I learned from the master." She smirked. "This is amazing!" Misty cheered. "Thanks you guys! You want some more?" she asked. "Yes! More cookies please!"

**QT: Hiyah! Yah! Yah! Take that you rusty old robots! Wah! Now tell me where they are!**

**Robot AJ: They-they-they went out for ice-ice cream.**

**QT: What?**

**AJ: Hey QT! We're back! How'd the…chapter…go? What'd you do to our robots?!**

Mikey: Aw man! That cost me a weeks' allowance!

**QT: Um…heheh. I though they did something with you guys. My mistake!**

**AJ: Ugh! We brought them here so we could go get ice cream and you wouldn't be alone. Now look what you did!**

**Mikey: Weeks' allowance! (sobs)**

**AJ&QT: Shut up Mikey!**

**AJ: We'll settle this next time!**

**QT: Hoped you guys liked the chapter. Help me!**

**ALL: Review 4 sure!**


	9. Chapter 9

**QT: Look! I said I wuz sorry, so let it go! Ugh!**

**AJ: I'm not gonna let it go because we had to pay for those robots!**

**Mikey: A weeks' allowance!**

**AJ: The least you could do it apologize to them.**

**QT: I'm sorry robots please for give me.**

**AJ: You didn't mean it!**

**Mikey; Weeks' allowance!**

**QT: I did to mean it, N e wayz just start the chapter!**

**AJ: Fine! QTpie456s does not own pokémon or anything else you think she does.**

**QT: Enjoy!**

A Different Kind Of Rivalry

Chapter 9

"Okay guys, I'll see you later! I had tons of fun! Bye!" May waved as she stepped off the porch of Misty's house. "Bye May! Have fun at the game!" Misty said. "See ya later!" Dawn yelled. May ran to her dad's car and got in. "Hey pumpkin." He greeted. "Hi daddy! Ready to go?" he nodded and smiled. "Yep. So did you have fun?" he asked. "Oh yeah! I always have fun at sleepovers. Did you miss me?" she asked sweetly. "Nah, but it was awfully quiet in the house." He smirked. "Daddy!" she pouted. "I'm just kidding May. Of course we missed you. It felt like you were going off to college. I guess that's the way it's gonna be a in about two years." He laughed. "You seem so happy." She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Ah, don't pout. Alright, so I'm taking you home and then you're going to a soccer game, correct?" he asked her. "Yep. I don't know when it'll be over though. What time are you and mom going out?"' he placed a hand on his chin. "Around 3:50. And I think we'll be back at 7:25 or something like that." May's jaw dropped. "Are you guys going on a road-trip or something?! That's really long!" he laughed. "We really haven't had 'our time' since Max was born so this is something we've always wanted to do." She smirked. "So what _are _you guys doing? Hmm?" he started to sweat. "Your ears are too young." She scoffed. "Come on Dad. I'm about to turn 16, I think I can handle it." She raised her eyebrows. "I'll tell you later. Do you need a ride to the game?" he asked pulling into the driveway. "Nope, I can walk. Let me put my things up then I'm outta here. Thanks for the ride daddy, love you!' she ran inside.

"Hi Mom! Bye mom!" May dashed out of the house without a second word. "Aw crap! What time is it?" she frantically ran down the sidewalk getting her phone out. "8:42. Okay his game starts and 9:00. I have 18 minutes to get there. I've got time." She slowed down her pace and began to walk to the soccer field. "I wonder who they're playing? Hmm? Oh well." She shrugged. "Gary had some nerve telling me to stay away from Ash. Ugh! That makes me so mad! The day that Ash hurts me or anybody else is the day that the world comes to a complete end." In her mind, May kept repeating the words Gary said to her. _'He's gonna hurt you.' _'That's do crazy. No way. I can't believe it and I won't." she said to herself. "Well it looks like I'm here. Hey, they're already on the field, must be getting ready. I better find a good seat." She walked in the stands and found a seat in the midsection.

The game wasn't very populated, seeing as it hadn't started yet. But among May were a few other people, the band members and the cheerleaders. She looked down on the field and spotted Ash stretching. She stared at his content happy face and couldn't help but smile. 'How could he think someone like him would hurt me?' she laughed in her head. "Excuse me?" she heard a high-pitched voice. She looked down and saw a blonde haired cheerleader. "Uh…yes?"

"Aren't you like, May?" she asked her. May nodded uneasily. "Oh my gosh! I've always like, wanted to meet you! Hi I'm like, Brittany!" she shook her hand. "Oh, hi Brittany. Nice to meet you." The whole time she was talking, the smile never left her face. "You know, you're like, really pretty. You should be a cheerleader!" Brittany jumped up and used her pompoms making May flinch. "Me? Oh, I don't think so. But thanks for the complement though." May smiled. "Well, like, talk to me if you change your mind, kay? See ya later May!" she ran off to where the other cheerleaders were. "That was…awkward?" May sighed in relief. "Hey May!" she looked up and saw Ash down on the field. "Hi Ash!" she ran down the bleachers towards her friend.

"Glad you could make it." He smiled. "Well, I said I'd be here, so here I am! Is anyone else supposed to be here?" he nodded. "Yeah, Richie's comin in a few." "Okay. Well, I'm going back to my seat now, good luck!" she winked and gave him a thumbs up." "Thanks!" he went back to running the usual drills. May slowly walked back up the bleachers to where she was sitting before. Feeling bored, she took out here phone and starting text-messaging Misty.

"I'm so bored right now! Haruka" she waited for a response. "I thought you were at the game. Kasumi. "It hasn't started yet. It's like nobody is here. Ash said Richie was coming soon. Haruka." "Well, there u go. Richie's gonna b there so nothing to worry about. Kasumi" "I can't stop thinking about what Gary said. It's just so unbelievable. Haurka." "Maybe he was…you know…on cloud nine. LOL! Kasumi" "You might be right. Oh Richie's here. Ttyl Haruka out" she closed her phone and greeted her other friend.

"Hey Richie!" she waved. "Hi May! Are you here to see Ash play?" he asked sitting next to her. "Yep. Do you know who we're playing today?" she asked. "I think it's Petalburg High School." May gasped. "Really? Oh my gosh! That means…" her voice trailed off. "Um…you okay?" he asked her confused. "I'll be right back Richie!" she ran out of the bleachers to where the other team was getting ready. "That was…awkward?" he scratched his head. 'I can't believe it! She has to be here, she just has to!' May ran over to the other side of the field where the away team was unloading. She saw a few familiar faces as she walked closer.

Her eyes widened when she saw the cheerleaders get off. "Lizabeth!" she yelled catching the attention of a dark-blue haired girl in a red and black uniform. "May? Wow! It's really you!" the two old friends joined in a warm embrace. "Oh my gosh! I did not know you were coming today!" May exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd be here. Wait…what are you doing here?" Lizabeth asked. "I came to cheer on a friend." She smiled. "Oh. Where's your uniform?" May shuffled her feet. "I'm not a cheerleader." She said making Lizabeth gasp. "You're not a cheerleader? Why? You were awesome at Petalburg. And don't tell me you're shy because I'm not buying it." She huffed. "I didn't want to draw attention to myself my being a cheerleader." She said. "Oh please May, you were going to draw attention to yourself sooner or later, plus you loved being a cheerleader!" she waved her pompoms. "Yeah, I know. I was pretty good wasn't I?" she bragged. "You weren't head cheerleader for nothing." She laughed.

"You've gotta tell me everything that's happened while I was gone." May said. "Okay, well for starters, guess who's William's new girlfriend?" Lizabeth said happily. "No way! You? You're going out with William? I'm so happy for you!" she said. "That's not all. Everybody was so bummed when you moved away. It was like when you left, you took all the school spirit with you. So I had to step up to the plate and basically be you." "Really? How is it now?" "It's better, but it's still not the same. So what about you? Made any new friends?" May nodded. "Yep. But I'm kinda in a situation here." May looked down. "What is it?" Lizabeth asked concerned. "Lizabeth! Come on! The game's about to start!" her coach yelled. "Aw crap! Gotta go May. I'll see you later!" she ran off. "Okay!" May proceeded to go back to the bleachers.

"Where'd you go May?" Richie asked as she set down. "I went to talk to friend from the other cheerleading squad." She smiled. "I went to Petalburg High School before I came here, so I remembered a few people from my freshmen year." He listened while she talked. "That's pretty cool May. Do you miss your old school?" she nodded. "Yeah, I miss it a lot. And by what my friend told me, they missed me too." She laughed. "But it was a really great school. Our school colors were Hoenn pride, red and black." "Do you ever wish you could go back?" he asked. "Nope. I like it here and I don't know how I'd handle it if I had to leave you guys." She fake cried and laughed, along with Richie.

"Attention viewers! Presenting the away team, Petalburg High School!" the announcer yelled A few people in the stands cheered but they subsided after receiving the cold glares from the home crowd. "Now introducing, the home team, Pallet High School!" everyone cheered for the home team. May and Richie got out of the seats and yelled loudly. The bleachers were packed with the students and parents of Pallet so it was pretty loud. "Wow! It's packed here!" May yelled. "Yep. This is supposed to be the game of the year." He yelled back. "Go Ash!"

**At the Maple house…**

"Ding-dong!" the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Max yelled. He opened the door and saw a dark-haired boy with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Is May here?" he asked. Max cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Gary." Max looked confused. "Gary? Never heard of ya. Anyways, May's not here." He stated. Gary looked down at him. "You mind telling me where she is?" Max eyed him suspiciously. "She's a soccer game." Gary nodded, but he noticed how Max was staring at him. "What?" he asked. :I don't trust you." Max glared then shut the door. 'Weird kid.' Gary said to himself as he walked off the porch and down the street

"So she doesn't believe me huh? Well, it looks like I'll have to prove my point." He smirked making his way to his house. Gary was devising a plan Ash avoid May as much as possible and he was willing to do anything to make it happen.

**QT: Okay guys, I know this was short but I had to give you something before finals, so here it is.**

**AJ: We apologize.**

**Mikey: So very sorry, we have to help her study or she'll fail.**

**QT: True! Wish me luck. **

**ALL: Review! 4 Sure!**


	10. Chapter 10

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! I know I updated the other day, but like I said before, I'm trying to get in as mush as possible before finals start because then I won't be updating for a few weeks.**

**AJ: Vacation!**

**Mikey: Christmas break! Yeah!**

**QT: I would but my internet at home is all bleh and crap and I don't plan on going to a coffee shop to get wifi, so sorry about that. And I was planning on doing my Christmas Special on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, but that's not gonna happen so expect that probably tomorrow or so.**

**Mikey: You sure are talking a lot today.**

**AJ: Yep.**

**QT: I'm trying to get as much out as I can before I say bye for the year you guys! **

**A message to all my readers: I feel that this needs to be said. I appreciate all of you guys for sticking with me from the very beginning. From my sugar rushes, all the way to my tenth story. Thanks a bundle and Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: QTpie456s does not own pokémon or anything else you think she does.**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 10

"Pallet High School wins an electrifying game of 7 to 6!" the announcer exclaimed. "Our lead scorer in this game was sophomore Ash Ketchum who made 5 of the 7 goals. Way to go Ash! This concludes today's events. Congratulations P.H.S.!" the crowd was screaming very loudly. "Go Ash! Yeah!" May yelled. "Ash was awesome! I think my new favorite sport is soccer." she told Richie, "This game got you pumped huh? Well, I gotta head home now. Give Ash my congrats. Bye May!" he waved. "I will. See ya Richie!" May made her way to the soccer field where Ash was conversing with his teammates.

"Great game you guys! See ya on Monday!" Ash waved. "Hey May! What'd you think of the match?" she smiled widely. "It was great! You were awesome Ash. I think I might play soccer. Oh yeah! Richie said congrats too!" she smiled. "Well if you do play soccer, I'll be your personal coach." he smiled too. "That would be great! So are going straight to my house or are you gonna go home first?" she asked walking with him. "I should probably go home and take a shower. I smell like grass and sweat!" he laughed sheepishly. "Okay. Then I'll see you at three then? What time is it now? 11:35. You've got time, so don't be late!" she warned. "I won't, I won't. I'll see you later May. Thanks again for coming, bye!" May waved as her friend walked over to the sidelines.

When Ash was about to pick up his things he spotted a triangular shaped note on his duffle bag. "Huh? What's this?" he picked it up and eyed it cautiously. It read:

'_Your friend is in danger. If you want her to be safe, stay away from her. If not, bad things will happen to her. __Bad__ things. If you tell anyone about this note, bad things will happen to her. Do not come near this girl. Avoid her at all cost. If you don't she will suffer the consequences. Stay away from her._

_Anonymous_

Ash continually read the note, making sure he didn't miss a letter. "Is this some kind of a joke?" he said. His thoughts then reverted to whom this person might be talking about. 'Who is the girl he's talking about?' he asked himself. He investigated the note once more and on one corner of the note there was an 'm' on the other corner there was an 'a' and on the last corner there was a 'y'. "May…" his voice trailed off. "Who would wanna hurt May?" he thought out loud. The thought of his best friend and crush being in danger made him angry. 'There's no way I'm gonna let anyone hurt you May.'

He grabbed his stuff and made his way home. While he was walking he was trying to think of a person who would try to get him away from May. 'Who would want to do this? Wait…no, no way! He wouldn't.' a name popped into his head. 'Gary. I know he's a complete jerk but this…this is just…unthinkable! And if he hurts May in the slightest way I'll…' he fumed. 'There's just no way that this could be Gary. He's not evil, he's just cruel. This is lower than him and he's pretty low.' Ash walked out of the stadium and spotted May and a large group of cheerleaders from the other school. "Those most be her old friends." He smiled at the scene and continued walking.

**Meanwhile…**

"May!" she heard her name being called. "Hi guys!" she waved at the sea of red and black coming her way. "OMG! We thought we'd never see you again!" "School is so boring without you, are you coming back?" "May, we missed you so much!" she was overwhelmed by all the attention. "I missed you guys too." She said nervously. "Alright guys, let her breathe." Lizabeth pushed them back. "Thanks Lizabeth." May smiled in gratitude. "May, guess who's here?" Lizabeth squealed. "Who?" May asked.

"You know." She eyed her and smirked. "No!" May said in disbelief. "Yep. There he is, right over there." Lizabeth pointed to a silver haired boy coolly leaning against the wall. "Go on. Go talk to him." Lizabeth urged her. "Lizabeth no." May protested. "Oh come on! You've been crushing on Steven ever since the 6th grade, now's your chance." May shook her head. "The situation is…different now." Lizabeth looked at her. "Do you…?" May nodded. "Really? Wow! What's his name? What's he look like? Is he cute? How old is he? Does he shave? Have you kissed him yet? How many times? Tell me everything!" she yelled throwing May off guard.

"His name is Gary. I guess he's cute. He's 16. How should I know if he shaves or not? Technically he's kissed me. And five times." May took a breath. "Oh my gosh! That many times? How long have you been together?" "Officially since Wednesday." Lizabeth's jaw dropped. "Wow, you guys sure aren't wasting any time." May got upset. "Hey! He's been rushing things. I told him to slow it down a bit so that's exactly what we're doing. But then he kissed me yesterday like we never had that conversation!" she yelled. "Whoa May, calm down. Oh crap! Look! He's coming this way." She whispered. May turned around and saw Steven walking in her direction.

"Hi May.' He said. "H-hi Steven." She blushed. 'Aw man! Why did my ex-crush have to come over here!" she cursed in her head. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How've you been?" she looked up at him. "Oh, I've been doing fine. Everything's cool with me! Hehe!" she laughed. "You're still the same old May." He chuckled. There was an awkward silence between the two that made May uncomfortable. She looked behind her and saw Lizabeth nowhere in sight. "I'm gonna kill her…" she muttered under her breath. "What was that?" she got surprised. "Nothing! Um…sorry about your loss today." She said. "No big deal. I sorta knew we were gonna lose anyway. That Ash kid is really good." She smiled. "Yeah, he is huh?" she said out loud. "Do you know him?"

She nodded frantically. "Yep. Ash is one of my best friends here." She boasted. "Well, it's good that you've made friends May." He smiled making her turn light pink. "You know, school hasn't been the same ever since you left." She looked up. "Really? A lot of people have been telling me that, maybe I shouldn't have left." She grinned sheepishly. "Yeah." He looked her in the eyes. 'Nononono! This is not happening! I gotta get out of here!' At the right moment her phone rang. 'Thank Ho-Oh!' "I gotta take this. Hello?" she answered. "May? Where are you?" her mother asked. "Oh, I'm still at the soccer game." She said. "Come home soon, your father and I are about to leave, alright? See you later dear. Bye!" she hung up.

"Well, I gotta get home now. It was nice seeing you again Steven." She backed away. "You too May. We should talk some time." He smiled. "O-okay…um…bye!" she turned and left. "Phew! Man that was too close!" she exhaled her breath. "Why are they leaving so early? I though dad said 3:00. It's only 11:57. Did something happen? Better get home quick!" she ran towards her house in a hurry.

While she was walking, she kept getting the feeling that she was being watched. May would occasionally turn around to see if someone was back there but all she noticed was leaves blowing in the breeze. "This is getting weird." She said. "May!" she turned and saw Ash behind her. "Hey Ash!" she yelled back. "I'll see you in a few hours!" she smiled. "Okay, see you!" May waved. The feeling of her being watched was still there.

Suddenly, a sharp object came dashing in her direction, stabbing her in the right leg. "Ow!" she cried out in pain. She fell to her knees and held her leg. She cringed at the pain now racing through the rest of her body. "Ow! That hurts!" May yelled into the afternoon. Behind her, Ash could her faint screams. He turned in that direction and saw May on the ground holding her leg. "May?" he ran to where she was and bent down. He saw the severeness of the injury. By now the blood had ran down her leg and seeped through her fingers. He could tell she was in excruciating pain by the look on her face.

"May? What happen?" he asked her. "I-I I don't kn-know. I was w-walking and this sharp thing hit me in the l-leg. It c-came out of nowhere." She told him in between sniffles. "We gotta stop you from losing anymore blood." Ash took action by unzipping his bag and pulled out a small towel. He gently removed her hand from her leg. "Tell me if it's too tight okay?" she nodded tearfully. He tied it around the wound securely. "There. Do you think you can walk?" he asked helping her up.

When she was on her feet, she yelped out and fell down again. "It hurts!" she screamed. "Get on." He crouched down in front of her. "What?" she asked confused. "You can't walk in your condition and you need to get home. So get on." He explained. She nodded and climbed on his back to the best of her abilities. "Thanks." She muttered in a faint tone. "No problem." He lifted himself and her off the ground. Once he was up he noticed something. 'She's so light.' He smiled to himself. Ash picked up his bag and began walking to her house. "How bad is it Ash?" she asked. "It's not bad, but then again, it's not good either. The cut is sorta deep. Does it hurt?" she nodded. "Like crap!" she laughed but cringed. "It hurts to laugh!" she smiled. "When you get home, your mom' will take care of you. Just count on me to get you there." He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "I can always count on you." May said softly, burying her head in his back and closing her eyes. Ash blushed at her actions, but smiled nonetheless.

He could feel her warm breath on his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. This made him smile thinking off the girl he was carrying piggyback style. But his thoughts soon drifted back to then note he found on his bag. 'Is this one of the bad things? She said it came out of nowhere. What's going on?' he asked confused. Ash kept walking when he felt May tense up. "You okay?" he asked stopping. "No. It hurts Ash!" she said holding him tightly. "I know it hurts May, but I'm gonna get you home, okay?" she nodded with tearful eyes. He looked down and saw the towel was completely red. 'Crap!' he cursed. 'Her house is just around the corner.' "Hold on May, we're almost there." He quickened his pace.

Ash practically ran up the steps to her house and knocked on the door. Max opened it. "Ash?" he spotted his sister in pain and tears rolling down her cheeks. "What happened to May?!" he asked fearfully. "I'll explain later. Are your mom and dad home?" he asked gently setting May down on the couch. "No, they left already." Max walked over to where she was. "May? Are you all right? What happened?" May looked at her brother and saw concern in his eyes. "I got cut on the leg. But don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled at him. "Do you have a first-aid kit Max?" Ash asked. Max nodded and ran down the hallway. "Here!" he returned with a white briefcase looking object.

"Thanks." Ash opened it and took out everything he thought he would need. He cautiously untied the towel from her leg to inspect it. He looked at May's face, which had gone pale. He turned his gaze to Max who was intrigued by the process. "Okay…this is gonna sting May." He got a cotton ball and dabbed it with disinfectant. "OUCH! Oh my gosh! That stings!" she clenched her eyes shut and dug her nails in the couch. "Hold on, I'm almost done."

After successfully cleaning the wound, he triple bandaged it. "How did you do that?" Max asked dumbfounded. "Instinct?" he said sheepishly. "Thank you Ash. You don't know what this means to me." May smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it." He returned the smiled. "This is so disturbing. So what happened?" he asked sitting next to her. "I was walking and this sharp thing hit my in the leg. Then Ash came and helped me out." She gestured toward her friend. "Oh, that was really cool of you Ash." Max smiled. "How long were you here by yourself?" she asked. "About 10 minutes or so. Oh yeah! Somebody came by earlier and was asking for you." He said. "Really? Who was it?" she asked and Ash listened.

"Some creep named Gary." May froze. "G-Gary?" she looked at Ash and saw the surprised, yet angry expression on his face. "Who is that guy and how does he know where we live?" May felt herself sweating. "He's just a guy from school." She looked down at her leg. "I don't trust him." He walked down the hallway. May sighed in relief. "So…are you gonna be alright now?" he asked. "Yeah. It still hurts, but not as much." She smiled. "That's good. Well…it's 12:31 right now. I was supposed to come over at 3:00. How about I just go home really quick to get my stuff and I'll come back?" He offered. "You don't have to do that Ash." She informed him. "I know. But I want to. I'll be back!" he walked out the door. May watched him as he walked out the door. 'He's so considerate. Sometimes I think he cares more about others than he does himself. But…why does he care so much?' May was confused.

**Back with Ash…**

Ash entered is house and was welcomed back the smelled of warm chocolate. "Aw man that smells good!" he drooled. "Hey mom! Did you make a cake?" he asked in a zombie like tone. "Oh, hi honey! I didn't here you come in. How was the match?" he unintentionally ignored her. "D-double ch-chocolate strawberry c-cake!" she rolled her eyes. "Have a slice and tell me about the game." She slid him a plate. "Alright! Thanks mom!" he was about to devour what was in front of him when he stopped. "Do you-" "Here!" Delia put some milk on the table. "We won! 7 to 6. I scored 5 goals. I think that's the most I've ever gotten. Oh yeah, and Paul twisted his ankle." She listened intently. "That's too bad. Why are you getting home this late? Your games usually end at 11:30. It's almost 1:00."

Delia looked at him, searching for an answer. "May got hurt so I took her home." She could feel her heart heat up. "Oh my! You did that for her? That's my boy! You are such a gentleman." She hugged him. "Phew Ash! Make sure you wash up when you're done. Use a lot of soap and hot water. Oh, I feel faint." He looked at her annoyingly. "Very funny mom." He mentally rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the cake. It was delicious as always. Mom, when I get done I'm going back to May's, okay?" he yelled walking up the stairs.

"Is she hurt bad?" she asked concerned. "Sorta but it's not that serious." He heard a gasp. "What do you mean 'sorta'?" she asked up the stairs. "She was bleeding, and looked like she was in a lot of pain." He answered. "Oh, that's too bad. When you go back, send her a slice of cake, all right?" she said. "I will!" he entered his room.

**At the Maple House…**

"No mom, you don't need to come home. I'm fine. I told you, Ash took good care of me." She blushed at that comment. "Are you sure? We can turn back around." Caroline said. "Enjoy you're weekend and don't worry about me. Bye mom!" she hung up. "What did mom say?" Max asked entering the room. "She said that they're almost there. But she was worried when I told her what happened. She said they'll be back in the morning.

"Oh, okay. So…what's going on between Ash and you?" he smirked making his sister change colors. "Um…uh…w-what do y-you mean?" she asked nervously. "You know what I mean May. You like him don't you?" he pointed at her red face. "…" She didn't answer, "Ha! I knew it! Is he your boyfriend?" She looked up sadly. "No" May looked at the floor. "How come?" Max asked. "Gary is my boyfriend." Max gaped widely. "That creepy guy?!" he yelled. "Yeah" she nodded quietly. "Why?" he sat down next to her. "I don't know. He said he liked me and then all of the sudden we started going out." She explained. "Do you like him?" she looked at him strangely. "Yeah. I mean, he's a good person and everything. And he's pretty nice." He nodded. "Well, I think you should go with Ash. I'm goin to my room now." Max left for the second time that day.

'How can someone who is so young be so smart? It doesn't make any sense.' She shrugged. "What am I gonna do now? I can't get up and go somewhere because of my leg. No what?" as if right on cue the doorbell rang. "Max! Get the door!" she yelled. "You get it!" he yelled back. "Hello? I just made the injured list, so it's kinda impossible!" May fired back. "Fine!" he stomped to the front door. "Oh, weren't you just here?" Max asked. "Yeah, I said I was coming back, remember?" Max looked confused. "Oh yeah."

"How're ya doin May?" Ash leaned on the couch she was on. "Better. It's kinda sore though." "I brought something for ya!" he held up a paper bag. "How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to do these things?" she crossed her arms. "Aw, it's no problem. But if you don't want it, I'll just eat this piece of double chocolate strawberry cake then." He smirked at her. "Hey! I never said I didn't want it! Give it here!" she reached for it but he moved it away. "Ah, ah, ah! What's the magic word?" he taunted. "Gimme cake now!" she fumed. "That was three words!" he laughed.

"Don't taunt an injured person, it's not right!" she pouted. "Aw, I'm sorry. Here eat the cake then." He handed it to her. "Thanks!"

**QT: WOW! That was another long one!**

**May: Aw man! I got hurt! Thank you for helping me Ash!**

**Ash: No-**

**ALL: WE know! No problem!**

**Ash: I wanted to say that!**

**AJ: You said it like 50x's in the entire chapter!**

**Mikey: Yah dad, give it a rest.**

**Ash: Fine!**

**May: Aw, don't feel bad honey, I like it when you say no problem**

**QT: Wow! Eight lines! I set a new record! Anywayz, I bet you guys are wondering who hurt May right? Well, it's guaranteed that you'll find out in the upcoming chapters!**

**All: Review! 4 Sure!**

**R&R **


	11. Chapter 11

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Man! Eleven chapters already? **

**AJ: I hope everyone had a great holiday!**

**Mikey: I sure did!**

**QT: We know you did fatty! Anywayz, I have no clue when this story is going to be over so…yeah.**

**Ash: Hey! What happened to the sandwich I left on the table?!**

**-Mikey snicks out-**

**ALL: Mikey!**

**Mikey: What? I didn't do nothing!**

**Ash: You ate my sandwich! Now you have to do the disclaimer. Oh, and you used a double negative.**

**Mikey: Huh? You can't tell me…wait…yes you can. Fine! QTpie456s does not own pokémon or anything else you think she does.**

**ALL (except Mikey): Enjoy! **

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 11

"Alright, Cameron Castle." Ash began. "So…what are we supposed to do?" May sweat-dropped. "Um…she didn't really say. I just remember her saying to discuss it." She explained. "Oh, I thought it was a real project." He grinned sheepishly. "Me too!" she laughed. "Ow!" Ash got concerned. "Does it still hurt?" she nodded her head. "Yeah." "Do you need something?" he got up. "No I'm fine. Don't fuss over me." Ash just smiled. "I'm not fussing over you! I'm concerned is all." She smiled also. "It's just a cut don't worry about me." He nodded. "So…what now? She shrugged.

"I guess I am kinda hungry." She admitted. "Well, I'll fix you something to eat if you want." He offered. "I don't want-" but he held his hand out in front of her. "Look May. I know you don't want to seem like a bother. But it's gonna bother me if I leave you here unable to take care of yourself. It's alright, I'll fix all of us something to eat." He explained. "Okay Ash. But I was gonna say I don't want a peanut butter jelly sandwich." She smiled. "Oh…well…okay. No PBJ huh? Well, what do you want?" she pondered for a second before answering. "One bowl of ramen please!" he laughed. "Just one? Wow." She pouted.

"Max! Do you want something to eat?" she yelled through the house. "Yeah! PBJ please!" Ash nodded. "Coming right up." Ash got to work in the kitchen.

**10 minutes later…**

"Mmmmm! This is so good Ash!" May said slurped on her ramen. "I would give a compliment on my food but it's just a regular PBJ, but thanks for removing the crust." Max smiled. "You're welcome!" Ash began to eat his food once everything was cleaned up. "Now what?" he asked. "May shrugged. "What do you wanna do Max?" he shrugged too. "I don't know. You pick something, you are the babysitter." Max scoffed. "Okay…um…I know! Let's play a game!" she said. "A game? Like what?" Ash asked. "How about…Uno? Yeah, let's play Uno!" May cheered. "Max, go get the cards." He got up and headed to the other room.

When he came back, May shuffled the cards in her lap and handed them out evenly. "Okay guys are you ready?" they nodded. "Here we go!" they all cheered.

**1 hour later…**

"Uno out! I win!" May cheered. "Ugh! That's the third time! I'm out." Max threw his cards on the table. "Cough sore loser cough." Max glared at her. Ash laughed at their attics as he slumped next to May on the couch. "What? Are you quitting on me too?" she began to shuffle again. "You know I hate losing May. I can't take it anymore." He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. _'So…hot!' _May blushed. _'Oh, I feel faint. What was I thinking? Going out with Gary when Ash is right in front of me! That's it! It ends Monday!' _May was making odd faces and catching Ash's attention. "Uh…are you…okay?" he asked uneasily. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine!" she laughed nervously. "How about we watch some TV now?" he nodded in agreement as she flicked the remote button.

May was sitting on the couch with her leg elevated on the coffee table. Ash was on her right, resting his elbow on the armrest. She yawned sleepily and felt her eyes begin to feel heavy. "Somebody's sleepy." He said in a singsong voice. "Oh be quiet." May said in a lazy tone. "Do you want to go upstairs?" she shook her head no and continued to watch TV. May yawned again as she was nodding in and out of sleep. "Wha…what time is it?" she asked in a dreamy tone. "It's 6:15." Ash answered. "Oh." She was trying her best not to fall asleep but it was getting harder with each passing second.

Then Ash too felt himself getting drowsy. He yawned, and then she yawned. "Thanks a lot Ash." She said sarcastically. "You're welcome." He smiled. "Why don't we take a quick nap for like five minutes?" He suggested. "That's fine with me, but just five minutes, alright?" he nodded and closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds Ash was already snoring. May laughed at how quickly he drifted into dreamland. She yawned for one final time and went to sleep. Before long her head had collapsed on Ash's shoulder, waking him up. "Wha…oh." He smiled at her content sleeping face. "Goodnight May." He wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder and held her close to him. Ash rested his head on hers and fell asleep once more.

**Five minutes I mean Five HOURS! Later…**

May slowly opened her eyes. "Hmm…"she rubbed them. She felt something around her arm and something soft beneath her head. _'Am I in my bed?' _she asked herself She shifted slightly and the grip around her tightened. She looked up and saw Ash very close to her. She jumped at how many inches her face was from his. "How long were we asleep?" she looked at the clock that said 9:26. "9:26!" she yelled waking up Ash. "Ash! It's 9:26!" she screamed. "What's a 9:26?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's the time!" he cringed at her high voice. He looked at her, processing what she just told him. _'9:26…9:26…what the heck does 9:26 me- Oh crap! It's 9:26! I gotta get home!' _he jumped up off the couch. "I gotta go May! I'll come by tomorrow." He grabbed his things and started at the door. "Wait a second Ash." She called him making him stop. He walked over to her and sat on the couch.

"I just wanted to say…thanks…for everything." She smiled. Ash returned the smile and embraced her in a warm hug. "You're welcome May." She nodded and returned the hug. When he pulled back, he kissed her on the cheek and went out the door. "Bye May!" and he left. "B-bye Ash." She waved. May touched her cheek. She squealed inside her head. _'This…is…perfect!' _she smiled to herself. But her happiness soon faded. "Aw man! How am I gonna get upstairs?!" she yelled.

**Back with Ash…**

"Ash Ketchum! Where in God's name have you been?! It is almost ten o' clock and you are just now getting in? You've got some serious explaining to do mister!" Delia lectured. "Talk!" he cringed at her sternness. "I was at May's house. We fell asleep and lost track of time. I'm really sorry mom." He looked down at the floor. "You two didn't do anything, did you?' she eyed him. "Oh come on Mom! Do I seem like that kind of person? Of course we didn't do anything!" he huffed. "Okay, but if this happens again, no more cake!" he fell to his knees. "Okay! Okay! I won't do it again! I promise!" she smiled and patted him on the head. "Good, now get some rest. G'night honey!" Delia walked up the stairs.

**A day later…**

"Okay mom! I'm off to school now! Bye!" May walked out of the house in her usual school attire with her hair pulled back into a ponytail giving her a signature look. She walked down the clean quiet streets of Pallet Town on her way to school. _'Well, today's the day I break up with Gary. Wow, we haven't even been going out for a week yet.'_ She was thinking to herself. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a pair of eyes focused on her. They watched her all the way to school. May entered her place of learning and headed for her locker. "I have all of my classes today. Science is first." May was talking to herself while pulling out her textbooks. "Okay, then I need this, and this. All done!" she shut her locker.

"May!" she heard her name being called. "Hey Ash. What's up?" she asked as he approached her. "Nothing much. How's your leg?" he asked. "It's fine. See, I'm walking with no problem what so ever!" she smiled. "That's good." Then the bell rang. "We better get to class, come on!" he grabbed her hand and led her to class. May blushed from behind him. When the two entered the classroom they were greeted by their friends. "Hey Ash! Hi May!" Dawn yelled. "Hey guys!" Ash waved. May realized Ash was still holding her hand. "Um…Ash?" "Hmm?" he looked at her. "Can I have my hand back now?" she asked. Ash blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh…hehe…sorry." He scratched his head.

"Okay class, take your seats, get out your textbooks and prepare to take notes." Mrs. Williams entered the class. "On second thought. We will be talking about Chemistry today. I thought I'd do something a little exciting, so we will be mixing hot chocolate and water to see how it will react. Get with a partner." They all mumbled. "Does she think we're in first grade or something? Hot chocolate?" May complained. She looked around the room and saw Misty paired with Dawn. Richie was paired with Tracey. Ebony was with Emily. Erica was clinging to Joshua, and so far she had no partner. "I'll be your partner May." Ash offered. "Thanks Ash." She smiled.

"Each group will be given a mug, 1½ cups of hot water, one package of hot chocolate mix, and 10 mini marshmallows. When I give the word, you may begin." She equally distributed the materials needed. "Begin!" she said. "No Ash! You're supposed to put the cocoa in first, then the water!" May yelled. "You are? Oh, I always do it the other way." He shrugged. "Oh well, it's too late now." She said. "This is so boring! We all know what's gonna happen. The chocolate powder mixes with the water and makes hot chocolate!" May fumed. "It might be simple, but it is tasty." He said dropping a few marshmallows inside. "Yeah…I guess you're right. Hey, let me have some." She held out her hand.

"Here!" Ash wiped off the melted marshmallows from the cup onto her nose. "Haha!" he laughed. "That is not funny Ash Ketchum!" she yelled throughout the classroom. May poured some of it in her hand and wiped it on his shirt. "Aw come on May! This is a white shirt!" he complained. The teacher caught whiff of their shenanigans. "Ash! May! Go clean up!" she ordered. "Yes ma'am." They walked out of the classroom. "This is all your fault Ash." She huffed. "I was just having a little fun. You took it too seriously." He huffed back.

"You wiped marshmallow on my nose! While it was still hot!" she shouted. "Alright! I'm sorry!" he yelled as well. The stared at each other for awhile. Ash was looking at May's white covered nose while May was looking at his chocolate stained shirt. Before long, they burst into a fit of laughter. "We're so crazy!" She wiped away fake tears. "Yeah, that was funny!" he held his side. "Okay, I need to get this off my face. See ya Ash." She left for the girl's bathroom. "I should go to my locker and get another shirt."

While May was walking, she ran into a familiar face. "Hey May." Gary said. "Hi Gary. Listen, I need to talk to you." She started, but he interrupted her. "Wait, let me go first. About what happened on Friday, I'm sorry about what I said. I was only trying to protect you. Heh, I guess I got a little paranoid is all. You forgive me?" he took a hold of her hand. _'How can I break up with him now?' _"Y-yes. I forgive you Gary." She smiled. "What's that on your face?" he took some off with his finger and stuck it in his mouth. "Marshmallow? What have you been doing?" she laughed. "It's a project in science. I was going to the bathroom to wash up." He nodded. He noticed the bandage on her leg. "What happened to your leg?"

May looked down. "Oh, it happened on Saturday. When I was walking, this thing hit me and cut my leg. No big deal. I'm just fine now." She smiled. "That's good. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my girl." He whispered in her ear. She blushed at how close his face was to hers. "W-what are you doing out of class?" he smiled. "I got sent out for misbehaving." He shrugged. "Gary." She formed a disappointed pout on her face. "You shouldn't be acting up in class." She waved a finger at him. He laughed at her actions. "Why do you insist on wearing your hair up?" he played with her bangs. "I don't know. I'm used to it I guess." She looked the other way. _'Why am I acting like this? It's like I'm not in control of my emotions anymore.' _

"I gotta go Gary, I'll see you later." She walked away but he grabbed her hand and hugged her from behind. "Be careful." She gasped inside her head. He released his grip on her as she turned back to look at him. _'What does he mean 'be careful?' And what happened to 'This ends Monday' huh?' _ May walked to the bathroom and washed her face. "This is too strange."

**At Ash's locker…**

"Another one?" Ash found a note similar to the one on his bag on Saturday. It said:

'_Since you have refused to follow directions, the girl will be in danger until you keep your distance. Stay away from her. Avoid her at all cost. It is for her own good. We wouldn't want something __bad__ to happen to her again now would we?'_

Ash stared in disbelief. "So that was one of the bad things. Maybe I should…nah, it's probably some kind of joke. But still…she got hurt pretty baldly. I'll just back off a bit to see where I'm at." He stuffed the note in his pocket and grabbed his spare shirt.

**QT: GRRR! Look at Gary trying to ease his way back in! GRRR!**

**May: I know huh?**

**Ash: GRRR!**

**AJ: Is that all you can say?**

**QT: Yes, yes it is. Next chapter is on it's way, that's when hard to read stuff will come along with the dance and all the stuff that happened there.**

**Mikey: Wait for it…wait for it…**

**ALL: Review! 4 Sure!**


	12. Chapter 12

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! This B chapter twelve! Aren't you excited?!**

**AJ: -yawns-**

**QT: Why aren't you excited?**

**AJ: I'm tired.**

**Mikey: What were **_**you**_** doin last night? Hmm?**

**AJ:………………………**

**QT&Mikey: Ahaaa!**

**AJ: What?**

**QT: I have no idea. N e ways, I'm gonna do something I haven't done in awhile…the disclaimer!**

**-gasps-**

**QT: I know huh? Well, here goes…I do not own pokémon or anything else you think I do.**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 12

'Should I tell someone about this? But if I do then May will be in more danger right?' Ash walked down the hallway with thoughts racing through his mind. "One thing's for sure, when this is all over…somebody's gonna pay!" he crumbled the note in his hand. While he was making his way back to class he spotted Gary lazily leaning against the wall next to his classroom. "Still getting kicked outta class, huh Gary?" Ash smirked folding his arms.

Gary looked up. "What's it to ya, Ashy?" he smirked back. "Let me guess…misbehavior again?" Ash laughed. "You know me all too well. So…what's up?" he smirked. "You and May." His smiled faded. "Jealous?" Ash's emotions were flaring. "No! I'm not jealous!" he yelled. "Could've fooled me." Gary placed his hands behind his head. "You know, May got hurt on Saturday. Her leg got cut." Ash explained. "Yeah, she told me. Why are you telling me this?" he looked confused. "Cause I was the one who took care of her." He smirked again.

Gary just smiled. "Nice of you to take care of my girl." Ash looked shocked. "She doesn't belong to you!" Gary scoffed. "What makes you think that? Hmm? I mean, she is my girlfriend, isn't she?" he opened one eye to look at him. Ash clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "I don't have time to argue with you Gary." Ash left without another word. 'Hook line and sucker!' Gary said to himself as he sighed happily and continued to lean against the wall.

Ash stomped down hallway, angry and upset. 'I can't believe him! Who does he think he is?! May does not belong to him! Not now, not ever!' he calmed himself down and entered the classroom. "Nice of you to join us again Ash, now please return to your seat." He followed directions and sat next to May. She looked at him and smiled, but he avoided eye contact with her. This confused her. 'Did I do something?' she thought. "Ash, what-" but she was interrupted by the bell. "Read pages 45-48 and do the problems on page 49 for homework. You are dismissed." All of the students in the classroom gathered their bags and headed for the door. Ash was the first one out and May didn't have the chance to ask him what was wrong.

'What's gotten into him?' she asked herself. "May? Come on, we gotta get to our next class. Let's go!" Dawn called. "Huh? Oh…right." May picked up her books and followed Dawn out the door. As she was walking, her thoughts were ramming her with questions. 'I wonder why he didn't look at me? It was like…like he was avoiding me. No way! I'm just being paranoid.' The smiled returned to her face as she walked to math class.

**Later that day…**

May was walking to the doors of her school to go home. On her way she spotted Ash at his locker across the crowd of kids swarming the halls to leave. "Ash! Hey Ash! Over here!" she waved her hands in the air, trying to grab his attention. But it seemed like he couldn't hear her. By the time she made it to his locker, he was gone. "I guess I missed him." She frowned. May felt fingers intertwining her own and she jumped in surprise.

"Hey." Was all he said. "Hey? Is that the only way you know how to greet people?" she asked. He shrugged and let go of her hand. "Rumor has it that you have a birthday coming up. Is it true?" he asked walking beside her. "Yes, it's true. My birthday is this Thursday. I'll be turning sixteen." She beamed. "Sweet sixteen huh? Doin anything special?" she stopped for a minute to think. "I don't know. My dad might get me a limo for the dance on Friday and rent out a restaurant for me and my friends." She finished. "Am I on the guest list?" he brought his face closer to hers. "Only if you promise to get along with Ash." She warned.

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try." He said. "That's good enough for me. I'll see you later Gary." She smiled and walked away. "See ya May." He waved. May exited the school and walked down the sidewalk. 'Let's think about this. What could I have done to make him avoid me? Was it something I said? My actions? Was it the chocolate I wiped on his shirt? It was a pretty bad stain. I guess I should apologize. I'll call him.' May dug in her bag for her cherry-chocolate phone.

**Meanwhile…**

Ash was lying in his bed looking through a magazine when his phone rang. "Huh? Who's this?" he looked at the caller-id. "May…" he made no effort to answer as it kept ringing. 'It's just for a little while. I'm not trying to hurt her. I'm…protecting her from anymore danger.' When it stopped ringing he placed it back on the dresser and continued to read the magazine.

"I'm sorry May." He frowned. Ash sat up and placed his hands in his lap. "This is…crazy. I know I should tell somebody…but…she'd be in even more trouble. My…best friend…is…is…getting hurt and I'm just sitting here doing nothing." He pounded on his bed. "Ash?" he looked up and saw his mother in the doorway with a worried expression on her face. "Is there something wrong?" she asked sitting on the bed with him.

It took him a long time to answer. 'Should I tell her?' he looked up at her, took a deep sigh and started to explain. "After the game on Saturday I got a note from an anonymous person. It said that I should stay away from May or she'd get hurt. That's the same day her leg got cut. Then I got another one today that said the same thing. It also said that if I told anyone…she'd get hurt. Now I don't know what to do." She took his hand in hers. "Ash…this is one of those times when you need to figure this out on your own. I can't help you this time. I'm glad you told me though. It felt good to get it off your chest didn't it?" she smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for listening mom." He smiled back and hugged her. "Anytime." She patted his back.

**The next day…**

"Have you made a decision yet?" Delia asked her son who was heading toward the door. He nodded. "I've decided…to leave her alone. I just want her to be happy and safe. And if my hanging around her is going to put her in danger then…I'm willing to keep my distance." He held his head up high. "Okay. But remember, it's never too late to change your mind." She smiled. "Have a good day at school honey. Bye!" he waved and walked out the door.

He walked down the street with a confident glare. 'I know it's gonna hurt her on the inside but…it'll keep her safe on the outside.' He said to himself while crossing the street. "Hey Ash!" he heard his name being called. 'Just keep walking. Pretend like you don't hear her.' It was May running in his direction, calling his name. "Ash wait up!" she got closer. Ash kept his walking speed and never turned around. "Hey buddy! What's up?" she nudged him in the arm. He never turned in her direction. Never said hello, just kept walking.

"Ash? Did I do something to upset you?" she asked cautiously. He never stopped. "Ash?" she called again. At this point she stopped walking with him. "Ash stop!" she cried. He halted. "Tell me what I did!" May took a step closer. "It's not you." He said. She looked at his back. "It's me." She gasped. "What?" she asked confused. "I don't think it's good idea for us to hang out anymore." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wha…why? Tell me why! Why can't we hand out?!" she yelled at him. He paused, searching for the right words that wouldn't hurt her, but it was too late for that. "Just for a while. I need some time…to myself." He looked up and kept walking.

'Time to himself?' May stood there. "Ash…" she whispered. She wiped her tears and followed from a far distance. She would occasionally sniffle and Ash would hear it. He wanted so badly and hug her tightly and tell her that everything would be okay. But he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't. "I'm sorry May." He said in a low tone.

'Gary…Gary was…right. No! It's just a phase. He'll be back to his old self by tomorrow. But what if he isn't?' she stopped walking and put a hand to where her heart was. 'It…it hurts. Really badly.' She let the last of her tears fall before she continued on her way to school.

**QT: Another hard chapter to write. Ash backs off but May doesn't know why. It's all getting clear now. The note, Gary warning May. The pieces are falling into place. I hope you guys get what I'm saying.**

**AJ: Nobody gets what you're saying.**

**Mikey: You just now figuring that out?**

**QT: I really wish you'd put a sock in it!**

**-puts a sock in it-**

**AJ: Now what?**

**-sweatdrops-**

**QT: Never mind…baka**

**AJ: What?!**

**QT: Stay tuned for the next chater guys!**

**ALL: Review! 4 Sure!**


	13. Chapter 13

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! -sigh- lucky 13! I'm probably gonna bomb this chapter.**

**May: No you're not. You can do it!**

**Ash: Yeah, we believe in you.**

**QT: Wow you guys! –sob- I feel so much better about myself now!**

**AJ: -yawn- Hey everybody…why is she crying.**

**Mikey: You guys made her feel good about herself, didn't you?**

**May: She was feeling kinda bummed…**

**Ash: So we threw in some encouraging words.**

**AJ: You know she gets all teary when you do that.**

**QT: Hey! Oh forget it.**

**Disclaimer #2: QTpie456s is not the owner of pokémon.**

**AJ: New disclaimer?**

**QT: New Year.**

**Mikey: Yeah but how come-**

**QT: Shut up so we can start the chapter! Geez!**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 13

"I've haven't decided yet. Give me more time, okay?" Dawn said. "Okay. But could give me an answer by…Wednesday or something?" Drew asked. "Why? Do you have a waiting list or something?" she chuckled. "Actually I do." He confirmed. "Oh…well…Wednesday is fine. See ya Drew!" she left. 'I can't believe he actually has a waiting list! What a…what a… I don't know what to call him.' She said in disbelief. Dawn was walking down the hall to the bathroom to freshen up when she saw May by her locker.

"Hi May!" she greeted her brunette haired friend. "Huh? Oh…hey Dawn." She replied. Dawn took note of sadness in her voice. "Are you alright May?" she asked worried. "Yeah, I'm fine." She faked a smile and closed her locker. When she smiled Dawn looked at her eyes and they we slightly puffy. "Have you been…crying?" Dawn looked closer. "No. I just…had something in my eye this morning." She lied. "In both eyes?" she asked skeptically. "Why are you being so pushy?" May asked annoyed. "Because something is wrong and you're not telling." Dawn answered sharply. "I told you, I'm fine." She fired back. "May, you know you're the worst liar in the world. Now tell me what's wrong. Is it Gary? Ash? What?" Dawn was now practically yelling.

May noticed the volume of her voice cringed. "Okay, I'll tell you. But somewhere private." She tugged Dawn by the arm and led her to the bathroom. She checked all the stalls, making sure that they were alone. She sighed and began. "This morning…on my way to school, I saw Ash." Dawn nodded. "Yeah." May continued. "So I walked up to him to say hi. But…it was like he was ignoring me or something. He didn't even look at me." She paused to hold back tears. "I asked him what was wrong, but nothing. I asked him if I did something wrong he said that is wasn't me, it was him. He said that it wasn't a good idea that we hang out anymore and that he needed time to himself." By now she was sniffling softly. "And in my mind I was reverting back to what Gary had said…about him hurting me. I mean he just needed space right? That's all this is. He's not…he's not doing this on purpose is he?" she asked.

"Oh May. I…" Dawn looked at her crying friend sadly. "No. I…I'm okay now that I've told somebody." She wiped her tears. Dawn nodded and smiled apologetically. "Thanks for listening." May smiled back. "Your welcome." They shared and friendly hug. "Now I have something to tell you." May looked at her confused. "What?" she asked. "Drew asked my if I had an answer yet and I told him to give me more time. He said he needed an answer by Wednesday. I was like 'Why? Do you have a waiting list or something?' And he said yes!" May laughed. "Wow…that's shocking." She chuckled. "I know!" they walked out of the bathroom.

"So what are we gonna do about the whole 'Ash avoiding you thing?'" Dawn asked. May looked at the floor. "To be honest…I really don't know." Dawn placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I know Ash, then he'll be back to his old self by tomorrow." Dawn tried to cheer her up. May smiled at her friend. 'I sure hope you're right.' She said to herself sadly. "If not, then I'll make a plan!" she cheered. Down the hall, screaming could be heard. "Nooooooo!!!!!" the girls heard footsteps coming their way fast. "No…more…plans!" Misty said. "How'd you…? Oh never mind. Look you don't have to be apart of this one if you don't want to. But after you hear what's going on I think you'll have a change of heart." Dawn folded her arms. "So…what's up guys?"

May filled in Misty on the situation that was at hand. "And that's what Dawn wants to make a plan about." She concluded. Misty sighed. "Well, it is a good enough reason. All right, but only if you promise not to be rash!" she warned. "Scouts honor!" she beamed. 'Too bad I'm not a scout.' She snickered in her head. "What's so bad about her plans anyway?" May asked curiously. "Brace yourself. What you are about to hear is not meant for human ears." Dawn rolled her eyes. "And you say I exaggerate." "Oh be quiet. As I was saying…" she cleared her throat. "It all started freshmen year when we had Mrs. Williams for physical science. Let's just say she wasn't the easiest person to get along with for Dawn. At the end of the year, she decided to give Mrs. Williams and goodbye present that she'd never forget. Phase one was to put nails in her usual parking space." May laughed.

"Phase two was a little worse. She putted snakes and frogs in her desk in an apple with a worm in it on top." Misty paused to catch her breath. "After that, she was more that ticked off but phase three was yet to come. We had an assembly at the end of the day and Mrs. Williams was going to get up and speak. We she got up to podium the mike wasn't working so she kept twisting it and twisting it until it exploded and whipped cream came out. It was all over her face and shirt." May burst out in laughter. "Not done yet. Phase four was the worst. While she was talking, a huge banner came down and it revealed a very disturbing picture of her…of her…in a bi…biki…bikini!" she gagged. "Sick!" May said.

"I know. She posted on MySpace thinking it was…sexy. The entire student body burst into a fit of laughter and her face was completely red. But Dawn and me were in serious hot water. Mrs. Williams found one of her hair clips in her desk and we got called to the office the first day of school. We didn't get in any real trouble just threatened. They didn't have enough evidence to convict us, but we almost got expelled. To this day I don't know why I got in trouble though." She pondered. "Wow Dawn. When you make a plan, you go all out huh?" May chuckled. "You know it! Now, what to do about Ash? This is something to think about." Then the bell rang.

"Gotta get to class guys, let's go! Come on." May walked with Dawn to Science. When she walked in she mentally puked when she saw Mrs. Williams, her mind reverting back to the bikini. "It took me the whole summer to get over that picture." Dawn whispered in her ear. "I'll probably have nightmares tonight." She laughed. May saw Ash with his head leaning on his arm. He glanced at her for a quick sec, then looked the other way. May looked at the floor the rest of the way to her seat. Dawn saw his reaction to her and the wheels in her head began to turn.

"Take your seats students. Quiet down and prepare for today's lesson." She began.

**At Lunch…**

"Oh yes! Spicy chicken day!" May cheered. "I wish it was sloppy Joe day." Misty pouted. "Ah, don't worry about it Misty. You just gotta add-" "A lot of mustard!" May and Misty said. "Yeah. No worries." Dawn smiled. "Any news on you and Tracy?" May asked. "Um…yeah. He asked me to go to the dance…with him." She blushed. "Aw! I'm so happy for you! When should we go shopping for our dresses?" She asked. "How about tomorrow after school?" they all nodded in agreement then ate their lunches happily.

"Which colors are we gonna get?" Dawn asked. "I wanna get something different, you know. A change." May said. "Yellow!" Misty exclaimed. They stared at her weirdly. "What?" she asked. "I think I'll try blue." May said. "Hmm…maybe purple…nah I'll most likely end up with pink." Dawn concluded. "Are we walking to the mall?" May asked. "There's a 99 chance that we will." Misty said as all three girls laughed.

"Plus walking is good for you. You should walk everyday." Dawn said smartly. "Yeah, listen to the future fitness instructor." Misty rolled her eyes. May laughed at the scene as she finished her sandwich. She sighed in relief. "Another delicious meal." May patted her stomach. "Wow…you sure can eat." May heard a familiar voice behind her. "Oh…hi Gary." She greeted him. "Hi May." He said, emphasizing the 'hi.' "There, I said something other than 'hey.' Happy now?" he looked at her smirking. "I wasn't serious about that it. But it's a sweet gesture. Thanks." She smiled. "So…how's it going?" he asked sitting down next to her. She looked down in her lap. "Not so good. Ash is avoiding me." She said. He looked at her with compassion in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Ole Ashy'll be back to his old self in no time. You shouldn't let things like this bother you May." He caressed her hand. She felt a tingling sensation that made her want to jump out of her skin. "T-thanks Gary." She smiled warmly. "Something just popped in my head." He looked at her. "What?" she asked. "I don't think your little brother likes my that much." He laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, Max can be very judgmental when it comes to me dating guys." She giggled. "But I didn't even do anything!" he exclaimed. "Well…sometimes you don't have to do anything." She explained. "I guess you're right." He shrugged.

From the other side of the cafeteria, a certain brown haired girl was watching furiously as the guy of her dreams was swooning another girl. 'Honestly, what does she have that I don't? Same hair, same eyes. What is it?' Emily said to herself. "Why does he like her and not me." She said out loud. "Maybe it's because your best friend isn't his rival." Brendan commented. She jumped. "Where'd you come from?" she asked coldly. "From my mom why?" he joked. She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Whatever." She brushed him off.

"Hey. I know something that'll break the little princesses heart. I'll just get Ash to like me and then she'll be crushed. And at the same time, Gary will be jealous and leave her for me! Perfect! Prepare for the heart break of the season, April!" Ebony snickered.

**QT: Uh oh! What's Ebony thinking?**

**May: I really don't like where this is going?**

**Ash: What the heck was Brendan talking about?  
**

**AJ: Ha! Brendan is funny!**

**Mikey: Does anyone know what totally kawaii means?**

**All: You are so random.**

**Mikey???**

**QT: Okay guys, well were getting close to the end so stick with me, all right?**

**Readers: All right!**

**QT: Just kidding! But seriously…wait…what?**

**All: Review! 4 Sure!**


	14. Chapter 14

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! How are you guys?**

**AJ: Yeah! Yeah! How's it going?**

**Mikey: Are you looking forward to today's chapter?**

**May: I am! But I look forward to every chapter so…**

**Ash: What's everyone so excited about?**

**All: This chapter!**

**-cringes-**

**Ash: Okay…? QTpie456s is not the owner of pokémon.**

**All: Enjoy!**

**Mikey: I still don't know what totally kawaii means.**

**-sigh-**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 14

Dawn wasn't the only one making a plan. Emily had a scheme of her own. In this demonic mind of hers she had a plan to make Ash fall for her so that May would be jealous and Gary would notice her at last. But how was she to make this happen? In the past she would belittle Ash and put him down for trying to compete with her beloved Gary. Now she was trying to get him to like her and possibly ask her to the dance on Friday.

"Hmm…this is a tough situation. But I can handle it." She smirked and wore and evil grin on her face. She strutted from the corner from where she was hiding and made her way to the table Ash was at. Emily made it point to walk seductively and cutely in order to draw attention to herself. All the boys began to stare and drool, all except Ash and Gary. Ash was too engrossed in his meal to notice and Gary really didn't care. She huffed and blew up her bangs in frustration. 'This is harder than I thought.' She said to in her head.

"Hi Ash." She approached him. "Wha? Oh…Emily." He said. 'How dare you! You little…' she fumed. "How are you?" she asked him sweetly. He looked at her confused. "Did you just ask me…how I was?" she laughed falsely and playfully hit him on the arm. "Of course I did silly. You're so funny!" she smiled a creepy smile. Ash rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He checked his pulse to make sure he wasn't dead and cleaned his ears to make sure he wasn't going deaf.

During this entire process, Emily was boiling up inside. "You didn't answer my question!" she yelled catching him off guard. "How are you?" her tone of voice returned. "…Okay, I guess." He answered cautiously. "That's good. So…are you…um…going to the dance on Friday?" she asked running her finger across the table. "Yeah…?" she beamed. "Me too! Are you going with someone?" she smirked. 'Now's my chance to reel him in!' "Not at the moment. No." he said looking down. "I don't have anyone to go with either. Hey! I've got a great idea! We should go together!" she grabbed his hand much like Brock would do to unsuspecting girls. "Uh…" he dragged. "Then it's settled. I'm looking forward to this Ash!" she kissed him on the cheek and skipped away.

Ash sat there with a sickly looking blush on his face. "What the heck just happened?" a second later, he came to the realization that Emily just planted one on his face and wiped his cheek to the point where it was red and looked like a rash. He focused his attention to the table that May was sitting at and saw her staring at him in disbelief. "Oh no. I'm going to the dance with Emily." He propped his head with his arm and sighed angrily.

**Back with Emily…**

"That went perfectly!" she cheered once she entered her corned. "Ew!" she wiped her mouth. "I know some things require sacrifice, but that's just wrong. This is going to be wonderful." Emily walked to her next class with her head held high. "Emily!" she saw Ebony in the hall waving at her. "Hi Ebony." She greeted her with a light kiss on each cheek. (Stuck up girls do that. – QT) "Where like were you? I missed you like at lunch today." Ebony said in a valley-girl accent. "I had some business to take care of." She flicked her hair back. "Oh. Well, like I've gotta get to my like next class so I'll like see you later! Like bye!" she walked off with her blonde hair swinging from left to right.

While making her way back to her own class, Emily spotted Ash walking as well. She licked her lips and waved with her fingers. When he saw her, he put on a fake smile and waved nervous. All the while he was sweat-dropping. 'What have I gotten myself into now?' he slapped his head. "There's gotta be some way to get out of this. I'll just tell her that there's a huge misunderstanding and that I can't go with her. It shouldn't break her heart seeing as it is made of stone." He joked.

"What's with you today huh?" he turned to the voice. "Huh? Oh hey Misty!" he said. "Hey Ash." She looked at him with a disappointed glare. "Why are you avoiding May?" she asked. His response was looking down at his feet ashamed. "You…you wouldn't understand." He stated. "Well maybe I'd have a better understanding if you told me." She got annoyed. "I can't tell you." He said. Her anger was building up. "Fine! If you won't tell me, then I'll tell you." He looked up at her confused. "She's having a tough time accepting the fact that you don't even look her in the eyes anymore. On top of that, you can't give her valid reason! 'I need my space.' Oh please Ash! If you need your space so bad why are you still hanging around the rest of us? Huh?" she put her hands on her hips.

'She's right. I…I didn't think this through enough. I'm so…so stupid!' he said to himself. "Well? Are you gonna answer me or not? Or is that a secret too?" By now his temper was so close to getting the better of him. "Just…leave me alone." He muttered under his breath. "What? Speak louder if you want to be heard." She snapped. "Leave me alone Misty." He glared at her. "Oh, do you need your space now? Gee, I'm so sorry." She said sarcastically. "I'm only doing it to protect her!" he yelled, startling her. "What?" Misty asked. "I told you wouldn't understand." He walked off.

'Protect her from what?' she asked herself. "Hey Misty!" she turned to meet Dawn and May. "Hey guys." She said crossing her arms. "You had a fight didn't you?" May asked. "Is it that obvious?" they both nodded. "I talked to Ash about…you know. And when I asked him, he said I wouldn't understand." Dawn looked confused. "Understand what?" Misty shrugged. "Then he said he was only doing it the protect you May." She looked up. "Protect me? From what?" she asked and Misty shrugged again. "I don't know. He's not doing it on his own. Someone is behind this probably forcing him to do it somehow." She explained. "Who would get Ash to avoid me though?" they pondered the thought for a second. 'Who would wanna separate Ash from May? Hmm…no…no way…that's crazy!" Dawn was having an argument in her head. "I think I have an idea on who it might be, but it's kinda crazy, just a thought though." They listened. "Who do you think it is?" Misty asked. "What if it's…Gary." May gasped. "…Gary?" her eyes widened. "I mean if you think about it. He has to know that you and Ash like each other. And he knew Ash was gonna hurt you. He's in a competition with Ash and…you're the grand prize." Dawn concluded.

"I think…we should get back to class." May hastily walked down the hall to the class she was currently in. "May…" Misty said sadly. 'This is too overwhelming. I can't take this anymore.' She said to herself. "Why is love so complicated?" she asked, not expecting an answer. "Because if it wasn't, everyone would be falling in love." She turned to see Brendan right behind her. "Where'd you come from?" she asked confused. "From my mom, why?" he joked again. She smiled at his humor. "You're crazy." He smiled back. "A lot of people tell me that. So… it sounds like you're having guy trouble. Wanna talk about it?" he asked her. "I don't know…I don't know you that well." She said skeptically.

"I'm completely harmless. Except when I have a sharp object in my hands." He joked again. She laughed again. "Okay, but you have to promise you won't tell anybody." He nodded. "I, Brendan Birch, swear to keep my mouth such." He saluted. "Alright, okay. I'm going out with Gary, and I like him, but I like Ash too. Now Ash is avoiding me for some reason. An idea is starting to pop in my head that someone is forcing him to stay away from me and it might be Gary." She finished. "Wow…that is pretty bad. What do you plan to do about that?" he asked. "I don't know. That's why I said love is so complicated. And it is." She laughed sadly. "I'm sure you'll get though this." He patted her on the shoulder. "Thanks for listening. You know, you're kinda like a big brother." She smiled. "Sure. Just let me know if there's something else you wanna talk about. I'm all ears. Bye May." She waved as he walked off.

**The next day after school…**

"I can't wait to find my yellow dress!" Misty squealed. "Blue for me." May added. "The usual." Dawn finished. "Pink." Misty and May said at the same time. "You betcha!" the trio walked into the fairly crowded mall with high hopes in finding a dress for their school dance on Friday. They walked into a dress store and began to browse. "This one is all mine you guys. I call dibs!" Dawn said. "Fine, fine!" May whined. Dawn started to keep an eye out for anything pink that she would like.

She looked in the gown sections, "Too big." She looked in the prom dress section, "Too promy." She looked in the preppy section, "Too…ugh." She even looked in the clearance section, "Too…clearancy." She complained. "Clearancy isn't even a word." Misty said. "Look at the dress section, those are all fancy and…ugh." May said. "Fine, but I won't find…oh…my…gosh!" she ran to a sparkly light pink spaghetti strap dress with little ruffles on the bottom. "So cute! Sold!" she picked it up and hugged it tightly. "See. Now pick out your size so we can go to another store." May urged her. "Bossy much?" Dawn scoffed as she laid the dress on the check-out counter. "Will be all for you?" Dawn nodded her head. "Okay…$85.52 please." She whipped out her visa credit card and swiped it with ease, signed her name, and put it back in its rightful place. "Here's your receipt. Thank you for shopping, please come again.

"So cute!" Dawn said for one final time before they walked out of the store. "On to the next store!" they all cheered. "How'd it go with Ash today?" May looked down. "He's still avoiding me. I just wish I knew the situation better, you know?" they nodded. The next store was Misty's so she browsed around looking for a yellow dress. "You're gonna look like the sun!" Dawn tease when she held up and a yellow puffy dress. "Oh hush!" she warned. "That's too adorable!" Misty saw a bright yellow tube top dress made out of silk material with light pink shawl to match. "Well, get it and let's go." May pushed her. "What's your rush?" Misty asked, walking to the counter. "No rush, I just wanna find my dress now." She smiled.

"$86.21." was all the cashier said. Misty pulled out her four twenties, a five, a one, two dimes and a penny and handed it to the cashier. Then the cashier just sat the bag on the counter. "Have a nice day." Misty was a little angry. "You know, being mean can cause you to get wrinkles, but I guess you knew that already huh?" Misty snatched the bag off the counter and stormed off. "Wow Mist, you sure put her in her place. "Hmph." She smirked. "I did huh?" they all laughed. "My turn! My turn!" May jumped up and down.

The last store they walked in was May's and she ran in ahead of Misty and Dawn and started searching through the racks. "Pink, green, yellow, brown…ew. Black, orange, red. No blue! Are you serious!" she blew up her bangs in frustration. "Where's a blue? Blue, blue, blue, I need a blue." After looking and coming up short May heaved a large sigh. "No luck?" Dawn asked. "None what-so-ever! How come it's so easy for you guys to find dresses but I have such a hard time?" she asked and the shrugged in reply.

May got up and searched again. "Finally!" she found and dark blue and white dress that went just below the knees and it's sleeves were short and came it the shoulder. It was also ruffly at the bottom. "This is it! My dress!" the cashier hang it up and it came to $84.98. May paid the amount and happily walked out of the store. "Done with dresses, now…on to the shoes, accessories and etc.!"

**QT: THE END of chapter 14.**

**Mikey: What does totally kawaii mean?**

**AJ: Why do you want to know?**

**Mikey: It sounds cool.**

**May: I does huh?**

**QT: I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to describe the dresses to the best of my ability. May's dress is kinda like the one from **_**Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior**_**. If you've ever seen it, you know what I'm talking about.**

**Ash: I wasn't in the end!**

**May: Don't be such a baby.**

**All: Yeah, a baby!**

**-grunts-**

**-mumbles under breath-**

**QT: Leave Ash alone guys. Alright readers…**

**All: Review! 4 Sure!**


	15. Chapter 15

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! How's it going?**

**AJ: Blah! Blah! Blah! Do you ever stop talking?**

**QT: Well…there was that one chapter where I didn't talk the whole time. And whenever I crash after one of my sugar rushes I don't talk. Speaking of sugar rushes I haven't had one in awhile huh?**

**Mikey: And let me say that I am so proud of the progress you have made…**

**QT: Thank y-**

**Mikey: And fuller more, please continue to make good videos games. Sincerely, Michael Ketchum.**

**QT???  
**

**Mikey: There, my letter is all finished! So what's up?  
**

**QT: I never get congratulations…**

**Ash&May: Congratulations!**

**QT: Really?**

**Ash: Wha? No we were just playing Super Smash Bros. Melee.**

**May: Hehe I guess we had the sound up too loud. Sorry.**

**QT: Disappointment. I am not the owner of pokémon. Enjoy.**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 15

"As much as I'd love to continue on with the shopping, I gotta go." May said. "Aw! Why May?" Dawn tugged at her arm. "Max is home by himself and I, being the older sibling, have go home and watch him." She explained. "Well, okay I guess we'll have to keep shopping without you then. See you later May." The two girls walked off. "Bye guys!" she waved at her friends as she was making her way to the food court. "I don't feel like cooking so I'll just get something to go." She approach to noodle cart. "Prepare for trouble with a brand-new flavor." A red-haired woman said. "Make it double with ramen to savor." A blue-haired man followed. "A bowl as old as the galaxies!" she said. "Sent here to fulfill your tummy!" he said. "Plus dere's me!" a cat said.

"To denounce the evils of noodles and love!" she said. "To extend our chopsticks to the stars above!" he said. "Jesse!" she said. "James!" he said. "And Meowth are da names!" the cat spoke up. "Wherever there's flavorless noodles in the universe," Jesse said. "Team ramen!" James said. "Will be dere!" Meowth added. "To make it all better!" they finished. "I don't know what all that was about but could I get um…about 3 bowls of chicken ramen, two bowls of beef and about five eggrolls." She finished. "Here you go. Your total is…$23.05." James said. "Here. Thanks a lot!" May took the food and left the cart as fast as she could. "Why did I want to steal something from that girl?" Jesses said. The two males shrugged.

"That sure was weird. Team ramen? Why did I get the urge to blast them off somewhere? Go figure." She shrugged and kept walking. "Would you look at who's here?" May heard a voice and turned around. "Huh?" her eyes met piercing black one's. "Paul?" she asked. "…and H-harley?" her voice cracked when she saw him. "You better believe it hun." She blinked twice. "So, did you guys form a gang or something? Only purple hair allowed?" she smirked. "Not funny." Paul said. "I don't have time to be dealing with this pipsqueak." Harley huffed and left. 'I cannot stand that guy…girl…whatever!' she said to herself.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly. "Let's talk." He put his arm around her shoulder as they began to walk. May felt awkward being so close to someone she barely knew. "We're friends, right May?" she looked at him strangely. "I don't…think so." She removed his arm from around her and backed away only to hit the wall. "What's the matter?" he placed a hand on the wall and leaned next to her. "Paul? Are you okay?" she asked uneasily. "Me? I'm fine. But…what about you?" he brought his face closer to hers.

"Paul." A voice called. Both him and May focused their attention on the voice. May gasped in happiness, while Paul grunted. "What's going on?" it was Gary. "Me and May are just having a talk that's all." He explained. "Well…if that's all then you won't mind if I cut it short then. Come on May." He took her by the hand and led her away. 'Thank God! That guy scares the crap out of me!' May smiled. "Thanks Gary." She said when he stopped. "I can't let somebody like him hurt you." He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I see you did some shopping today." He noticed the bags in her hand. "Yeah. I bought my dress for the dance on Friday." He nodded in agreement.

"So you're going?" he asked. "Uh…yeah. Are you?" she asked. "I'll think about it." He placed his hands behind his head. "I'm kidding." He laughed and she smiled. "May?" she stopped to look at him. "Yes?" she tilted her head. "Would you go to the dance with me?" she eyes widened, as did her smile. "Yes!" she jumped up. "Great. We'll talk about it tomorrow okay? Bye May." He planted a soft kiss on her lips and walked to the other side of the mall. She touched them as her face heated up. 'I have a date to the dance!' she squealed in her head. "Better get home!" she rushed out of the doors of the mall.

Instead of being welcomed by the warm sun, rain pelted on the ground darkening her mood. "Stupid rain." She mumbled pulling out an umbrella. May walked down the dampened streets of Pallet Town in solitude. Her mood got darker when she saw Ash walking in the opposite direction. He also had an umbrella over his head. 'Try talking to him again. Maybe you can make some progress.' Her mind told her. As he walked past her, she felt as if time had stopped. But as he kept walking, not even noticing her, she stopped. "Ash?" she started as he stopped and they were about three feet away. "Can we talk?" he turned his head. "…Well. You know there's a dance on Friday…and…I w-was wondering if…if you were going with someone." She struggled to ask.

He turned his head to the front. "Emily." He said. May looked at him in shock. "Oh…well…I'm going with Gary." She tried to smile but it just wasn't working. "I hope you guys have fun together." She forced out of her mouth before turning around to run. "May wait!" he grabbed her by the wrist. She stopped and faced him. "I…I'm…sorry…about everything." He said. "…I don't want you think that I don't care anymore. It's just…just…I can't be seen with you." Ash turned his gaze away from her. "Oh…" was all she said. "I suppose you can't tell me why either." She said smugly. He shook his head. "…" she paused for a second to look at him. 'What's going on Ash? What is so bad that you're not telling me? I never kept any secrets from you, so why are you doing this to me? Protection. Is that it?' she was thinking to herself. "What are you protecting me from?" she asked in a serious tone.

He looked up at her in shock but he didn't answer. "Answer me!" she yelled dropping her bags and umbrella and started effortlessly pounding his chest in frustration. "Answer me…" She sobbed and sobbed as he hesitated to put his arms around her. "May…" in the end, he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her away. He took off running leaving a crying girl in the cold rain. Her puffy eyes were full of hurt and shock.

May walked the rest of the way home with her head down. Her face was stained with a tear/rain substance that started at her eyes and ended at her chin. All the way, she was thinking of a song that reminded her of…herself.

_I'm standing in the cold wet rain,_

_As it tries to wash away my pain._

_And I'm wondering…_

_Of all the things that you did to me,_

_This is the worst by far, maybe._

_Still wondering…_

_Bridge_

_I've got a feeling that you don't mean to_

_But in the end there's one thing I want you to do_

_Chorus_

_Why don't you hold me close?_

_Never let me go._

_Why don't you draw me near to you?_

_Why don't you help me see,_

_Everything that I can be._

_Why don't you hold me close to you?_

_Never let me go…_

The song was so similar to the current situation that she was going through, and it somehow calmed her down. She no longer felt depressed and sad. But she felt content and at peace, if only for a moment. 'It might be bad right now, but it can't get any worse right?' At that moment, a large figure knocked May onto her bottom and kicked her into a near by fence. "Ow…" she cringed and looked up. "Who…who are you?" she asked backing up as if she could. "Don't worry about that little girl." He scowled and snatched the ramen bag from the ground. "That's mine!!" she protested, but he kicked her again, this time hitting the cut. She winced in pain and held her leg tightly.

He took notice of how much pain it caused her and was about to kick her again when… "Hey!" he heard a voice, dropped the ramen and took off. 'Okay. This is either really good. Or really bad.' Her heart was rapidly beating in her chest. "Are you okay?" May looked up to meet the eyes of her savior. "Gary!" she said. He extended a hand out to her to help her back onto her feet. "I seem to have a knack for being at the right place at the right time huh?" he laughed. "Yeah. Thank you." She said but immediately grabbed her leg. The wound was still bandaged but thanks to that stranger it opened back up and the blood could be visibly seen.

"Guess not. I'll walk you home." With that he picked up her bag and umbrella as he slung her arm over his shoulder and they started walking in the direction of her house. "You don't have…to do this." She said panting. "Heh, yes I do." He smiled at her. She returned it but felt a little uneasy. But her mind was not agreeing with her emotions. 'What's the matter with you? Here is this super hot, super cute guy and he's walking you home but you seem to be 'uncomfortable!' Get a grip will ya! Look, there's no hope for Ash so just forget him and focus on Gary!' She was hesitating.

Once they reached the house, May walked in, removed her muddy shoes and slumped on the couch with her leg elevated. "I need to…change the bandage." She cringed. "Max!" she yelled. "You're home? Finally I thought you'd never…what are you doing here?" he asked coldly. Gary just scratched his head sheepishly. "Max! Don't be so rude. You've met Gary before." She said sharply. "Yeah. I didn't trust him then and I don't trust him now." He huffed childishly. May rolled her eyes while Gary sweat-dropped. "Can you get me some bandages?" she asked. He nodded and went down the hall.

"Told ya." Gary laughed. "Okay, I know." She giggled while removing the bandage. "Hurry up please!" she called. "You don't have to stay here." She said innocently. "Again, yes I do." He said. Gary unloaded the ramen and eggrolls and stuffed them in the microwave. "Thanks a lot Gary. It means so much to me that you would stay here. Just like…" but finishing that sentence would only make her sad. He noticed her change in mood and went over to comfort her. "Hey, I don't know what's going on with Ash right now, but it's only temporary." He reassured her. "That's the first time you called him Ash." She smiled. "I guess so." He grinned. "Here's your bandage. Why are you still here?" Max asked harshly. May sighed angrily. "Be pleasant. There's two bowls of beef ramen in the microwave, if your hungry." She said. "Thanks." The entire time he was glaring at Gary and when left he mouthed the words. 'I'm watching you.' And left.

"OPLB." She said. "What?" he asked confused. "Over Protective Little Brother." She explained while changing her bandage. "Are you hungry? You can have one of those chicken ramens in there. Usually I'd eat all three but you can have one. There's also some eggrolls in there too." She offered. "Three bowls?" he laughed. "What? A girls has got to eat you know." She scoffed. "I know that now. I gotta get goin' but if you need me to stay I will. Are you gonna be alright?" he leaned over the couch to meet her at eye level. "Yes. I'll be fine. You go and do whatever it is you need to and be careful in the rain." She warned. "Okay mom." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Am I like everyone's mom or something? I get called that all the time." She laughed. "You have that mother's touch in you." He said as they both walked to the door. "I see you tomorrow Gary." She said. "Yeah. See ya." He responded. May was taken by surprise when he put in arms around her. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore. You mean so much to me and it kills me to see you in pain." He looked at her vulnerable and innocently deep blue pools of eyes that anyone could get lost in. "Gary…" he brought his face closer to hers and kissed her passionately. When they broke the lip lock he looked at her slightly tented cheeks. He put a hand on her cheek. "You're kinda warm. Are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

May felt her eyes getting droopy and the room spinning. She swayed back and forth. The last thing she remembered was Gary talking then she fell into his arms and the rest is blank. Who knows what happened to Max or if Gary stayed or not. And if he did stay what did he do while he was there? And when are May's parents coming home? What are they gonna say when they see a strange boy at their home? And with May's 16th birthday tomorrow, what surprises will unfold? The plot is getting thicker and thicker with each passing day.

**QT: Oooooooooo! **

**AJ: Is that all you can say?**

**QT: NO! See! I said no! So ha! Alright guys, I started a lot of new stuff to today's chapter like the song, which is one that I wrote myself. I hope you like, and no stealing! Oh and the ending too the questions are like mind…mind…how do you spell that?**

**All???**

**QT: Well…anywayz, May is sick…again. And now Paul and Harley enter the story as well, who knows how far they'll make it. And –sniffle- the whole thing with Ash…was really hard to write…type…whatever! You know what I mean! I think there will be about three more chapters and something close to that. I'll probably be finished. But man…this is really hard story to write…type…UGH!**

**Ash: Having trouble?**

**QT: Shut up!**

**May: Don't tell Ash to shut up!**

**Ash: You tell her May.**

**May: Only I can do that.**

**Ash: What?**

**May: Shut up Ash!**

**-grumbles-**

**AJ: Haha! Dad so got owned!**

**Mikey: Seriously!**

**May: No taunting your father!**

**Ash: Ha!**

**QT: Guys don't start! Oh yeah! I added Team Rocket in there too. They haven't been in a lot of my stories so this is an added pleasure. Anyways readers, review! Please! Please! Please! Please!**

**All: Review! 4 Sure!**


	16. Chapter 16

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! How's it going? Well, I'm fine if you're wondering.**

**AJ: And they're probably not.**

**Mikey: No put downs! Positive talk!**

**May: Way to show encouragement Mikey!**

**Mikey: Thanks mom.**

**AJ: Momma's boy!**

**Mikey: -sticks out tongue-**

**AJ: Can't you do better than that?**

**Mikey: Hey AJ? Cake and Fries!**

**AJ: Where?!**

**-sigh-**

**QT: Here you go guys. Wait…darn! Still 9 lines! Oh well, someone do the disclaimer puh-lease?**

**May: I haven't done it in a while, so here goes. QTpie456s does not own pokémon or anything else you think she does.**

**Mikey: Guess she didn't get the memo.**

**QT: Apparently…enjoy!**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 16

"What happened to her?" a voice said. "She just passed out at the door." Another one answered. "Oh…but why are you still here?" the first yelled. "What kinda person do you take me for?! I couldn't just leave her there!" the second one yelled back. "Don't shout, you might disturb her dummy!" the first spat. "You shouted first!" the second protested. "Way to be mature and argue with a 12 year-old." The first one smirked. "Hey it looks like she's waking up." The second said. "Hmm…wha? Max? Gary? What's going on?" May sat up. "You sorta passed out when I was about to leave. So I brought you over to the couch." Gary explained. "Oh…you guys argue like you know each other." she rubbed her eyes. "And you argue loud too." May smirked.

"Yeah well, if he'd just go home then there would be no problem." Max huffed. "I didn't even do anything!" Gary yelled. "You don't have to do anything. I can see it in your eyes." He glared at him. "You mind cutting that out now? It's giving me a headache." May rubbed her temples. "Sorry May." Max putted his head down. "Me too." Gary grinned sheepishly. "Hey Kids! Mommy's home!" Caroline cheerfully entered the house. "How was your…oh! Who is this young man?" she asked curiously. "Um…this is Gary mom." May said. "Hello Mrs. Maple. It's nice to meet you." Gary put on his nice guy routine. "It's very nice to meet you Gary. So are you and May together?" she asked. "Well…" his gaze drifted to the side. Caroline raised one eyebrow and look at May with a smirk. In return, May smiled uneasily and laughed nervously.

"I better get going. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Maple. Nice to see you again Max. See ya tomorrow May. Bye!" he walked out the door and into the cold rain. "Gary huh? He's cute May." Caroline squealed. "Mom!" she yelled. "Ew…" Max gagged. "Oh come off it honey. Is he your date for the dance?" May nodded. "Aw! My little pumpkin is growing up so fast!" she wiped a fake tear. "Hehe…yeah mom." May mentally rolled her eyes. "Oh! Let me see your dress." She urged her. "It on the counter in the bag." May said.

Caroline picked up the shopping bag and took the dress out. "Oh my! It's just beautiful May. I knew you had my taste in clothes." She put the dress back in the bag. "So you're turning sixteen tomorrow. My you're getting so old May." She said unloading groceries. "Um…thanks?" she said getting off the couch. "Do I look red to you?" May asked. "You do look a little red honey, are you warm?" she placed a hand on her cheek and forehead. "Were you out in the rain?" she asked. "Well yeah, you see…" her mother placed her hands on her hips. "May Maple! What did I tell you about being in the rain? You better hope this goes away by tomorrow or else you're in some serious trouble missy." She explained.

"I know, I'm gonna take some medicine, do my homework, then get ready for tomorrow." May walked upstairs. "Max, isn't it great that sister has a boyfriend?" Caroline asked while chopping carrots. "I don't trust him mom." Max said. "That's your natural instinct. You get it from your father." She explained. "There's something about him that just…just…I don't know. It's just not right. May should be going out with Ash. Ash is totally awesome!" he exclaimed. "Well, at least you approve of someone." She smiled. "Oh, you already ate?" he nodded. "That May, she's a good big sister isn't she?" he nodded again. "Well, I'll just save this for later then. How was your day Max?"

**Back with May…**

"He actually stayed here." May said to herself. "I thought he would leave. Maybe I should really give him a chance, he can't be as bad as Ash said he is. Right now it seems like Ash is acting like Gary and Gary is acting like Ash. That's kinda weird." She paused. "Not as weird as you talking to yourself." Max said at the door. "Oh get a life Max!" she playfully tossed a pillow at him. "Ha ha! You missed!" he stuck his tongue out at her and ran down the hall to avoid her rage. "Annoying little brother." She muttered lying down on her bed starring at the white ceiling.

'Tomorrow is your day. May's Birthday. No one can take that away from me. It's my day. My day. My…' she yawned. "Day…" and dozed off to sleep. May slept for the rest of the night without any interruptions. She had a decent dream that left he satisfied. Her father came home from work at about eight and he and Caroline had a very interesting talk.

"Hi honey!" he greeted his wife. "Hello dear. How was work?" she asked. "Phew! Tiring. I had some new trainers join the gym, and let's just say that they weren't in the best shape. I had to condition them all day and one of them vomited all over the floor. It was gross. What about you?" he asked. "Well, I got off work at about 2:30. I went shopping for groceries and I came home and we had a guest." She smirked. "Really? One of May's friends?" he asked. "You could say that." She looked to the side. "What are you getting at?" he asked confused. "May has a boyfriend." She said. He laughed and slapped his knee continuously. "That's funny, I thought you said May had a boyfriend." She looked him with a serious face. "I did." She looked at her husband, waiting for an outburst. "What?! What do you mean May has a boyfriend?! She's too young! Who is this punk?" he asked furiously. "Oh calm down Norman. You knew this day would come sooner or later. And May is at the right dating age, she'll be turning sixteen tomorrow. The boy's name is Gary. He is a very nice boy. Don't you do anything I'll regret Norman." She warned him. "Do you expect me to take this lightly?" he asked.

"Honestly I thought you would've destroyed the house in a fit of rage." She laughed. "I know how to control my anger it's just…she's grown up so fast." He put his head in his head and ran his fingers through his jet-black hair. "I know, it's hard for me too, seeing my little girl turn into a young lady right before my eyes. It's a bit over-whelming huh? But you would've been proud of Max. He wasn't giving Gary a break." She laughed. "That's my boy. Just like his old man." He said proudly. "I'm sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." She rolled her eyes as he glared at her. "What's for dinner. "May bought some ramen and a few eggrolls. I don't know how much is leftover from that but I can make you something." She said.

"I doubt that there's anything left knowing how much she can eat. I'll just eat leftovers from last night." He said. "Okay. It'll be ready in a second." She smiled entering the kitchen.

**The next day…**

"Great sleep!" May stretched her arms and sat up in her bed. "Oh…my…gosh! I'm sixteen!" she jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. "Sixteen! Sixteen! Six…teen!" May pulled out her school uniform and laid it on her bed. She opened her draw and pulled out her shower things and went into the bathroom to shower. "Lalala! I am sixteen. Sixteen I am! Sixteen!" she sand in the shower. May came out with a towel wrapped around her head and a robe on. "Sixteen!" she dried her hair, put on her clothes and did her hair. "I think I'll wear it down today." May placed a red headband on her head and brushed the rest of her hair. "I am sixteen!" May grabbed her briefcase and walked down the stairs. "Good morning family whom I love so very much! Today I have reached the age of sixteen! I am very happy!" she greet her family. "Good morning to you and happy birthday." Her mother smiled and set a plate of food on the table.

"Happy Birthday pumpkin!" Her dad said. "Happy day of existence May!" Max said. "Max, if today wasn't my birthday, I'd be mad but seeing as it is you life has been sparred." She smiled in a creepy way. "Do you want one of your present now?" Norman asked her. "Yeah!" she cheered. "You have your license right?" he asked her. "Yeah…so?" she missed the point. "Look outside." May opened the curtains and spotted a candy-apple red bug outside with a huge bow tied around it. "Oh…my…gosh! You bought me a red bug?! Thank you so much daddy!" she rushed to hug him. "Here, you can drive to school." He handed her the keys. "I love you guys! Bye!" she ran out the door and ran to her new car. "You think she likes it?" Norman asked. "She loves it." Caroline smiled. "If May gets a car, then what do I get?" Max asked slyly.

"Hello car! It's a convertible too!" May hopped in the car and took in that new car smell, put the key in the ignition and listened to the engine purr. "Let's go." She pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. "Awesome. Let's listen to the radio." May turned the dial on the tuner. A song came on that she hadn't heard before, but she still listened to it. When she arrived at school she pulled in the parking lot and turned off the car. She sat there and screamed out of excitement. She stepped out of the car and walked into the school. When she got to her locker it was covered in decorations. Balloons, wrapping paper, party hats, streamer, silly string and signatures. "I see Misty, Dawn, Richie, Brendan, Brianna, Saori,…Ash." She saw his name in a corner. She looked down and saw Gary's name with a heart under it. 'That's sweet.' She thought to herself.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY!!!!!" her friends yelled. "Thanks guys!" she said. "So you're sixteen? That's great!" Dawn said. "Yeah, you're a year closer to death! Wait…that's not great is it?" Misty asked. "No, not so much." May said. "But I've got something to tell you guys." They gathered around her. "What?" they both asked. "Gary asked me to the dance." She said. They gasped. "Really? That's great…again! I accepted Drew's offer so I'm going to the dance with him." Dawn explained. "Tracy asked me by drawing a picture, it was so romantic." Misty said starry-eyed. "Aw! That's cute Mist. Now we all have dates!" May cheered. "Here's your present May. Happy Birthday!" they handed her a medium sized box with a bow on top. "Wow. I wonder what it is." She stated dully. "Oh just open it already." Mist ordered her.

May unwrapped the present like a child on Christmas morning minus the anxious smile. "Oh my. A digital camera. How did you know?" she smiled. "Thanks guys. You're the best friends a girl could ask for." She hugged them. "You're welcome May. Oh! You're wearing your hair down today. That's a surprise." Dawn noticed. "Yeah, since it is my birthday, I thought I'd do something different." They walked into their geometry class taught by Mr. Patterson. "Take your seats, the bell is about to ring." He said. The girls sat down in their assigned seats and waited for class to begin.

**Later that day…**

"Do you think Gary got you something for your birthday?" Dawn asked walking with May to her locker. "I don't know. He knows it's today thought." May answered. "It would be so nice if he got you something." Dawn said. "I know huh?" May smiled entering her combination. She opened her overly decorated locker and put away her books. "How are you getting to the dance?" Dawn asked. "I don't know…again. If Gary doesn't pick me up I can always ride in my new Volkswagen beetle convertible." May's smile grew. "You're parents actually bought you a car for your birthday?!" Dawn asked in disbelief. May nodded her head. "Yep. It's parked outside right now." Dawn's mouth was still open. "You are so spoiled." Dawn said with a smile. "I am not. My parents are…just givers." May continued to get her things.

"Well, I've gotta go now May, so I'll see you around, bye!" Dawn walked off leaving May at her locker. "Bye Dawn!" she waved. "Geometry is done, so now I need my Spanish book…and gym clothes." She placed all the items she need inside her backpack. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and she turned around. "Hi Gary!" she greeted him. "Hey birthday girl." He smiled at her. "So you remembered?" she smirked. "Yeah. Did you think I'd forget?" he asked. "Honestly? I thought you forgot." He looked down. "Wow. That really hurts May." He faked a tear. "Oh yeah right!" she laughed and playfully shoved him. He regained his posture and stared in her clear blue eyes.

"I got you something." He reached in his back pocket. "Really? You didn't have to." She said. "Now if I didn't get you something for your birthday what kind of boyfriend would I be?" he pulled out a tiny velvet box. "Jewelry?" she asked as he placed it in her hand. "Something like that." May opened the box and gasped in surprise. "…" she starred at in as words could not express how she felt. "Do you like it?" he asked. "…" a smile crept upon her face. "Yes? No? Maybe?" he was looking to her face for the answers but found nothing.

"Thank you so much." She said. "But I can't accept this. Take it back." She handed it to him. "Sure you can. It's your birthday present." He pushed it back. "But…but this must've cost you a fortune. I can't accept this Gary." She smiled softly. "I want you to have May. It's a symbol of how much you mean to me." In the box was a diamond engraved hairclip that spell her name. 50 karats of real diamond. He took it out and clipped it on the side of her head. "See, it fits you perfectly." May looked at him with soft eyes. "Gary…" May embraced him in a warm hug. (-barf- QT) He returned by putting his arms around her. "I take it you like it." She smiled up at him. "I love it. It's the best birthday present anyone has ever given me." 'Beside the bug parked outside.' She thought to herself. "I'm glad. Happy Birthday." He kissed her forehead. "I'll call you about the details for the dance okay?" he said. May nodded, still a bit red in the face. "See ya May." He walked off. "Bye Gary." She waved off and shut her locker.

**Meanwhile…**

Ash was busy opening his locker when he found another one of those notes. _'You're doing good. It's almost, just one more day and she'll be out of danger. But if you go near her before that time comes, something bad will happen. Keep your distance._

_Anonymous _

Ash looked it over and over again. 'I…I such a coward. My friend…my best friend is in danger and I'm not even doing anything about it but avoiding her.' Ash turned the note to the other side and growled. On the other side was a math test that said 4 out of 10 and it had Gary Oak's name written across the top in the same handwriting as the past threats her had received. "Gary…you're gonna pay." He crumpled the paper in his hand, slammed his locker shut, and angrily walked down the hallway in search of his target.

Gary

**QT: So it is Gary that was threatening Ash and hurting May.**

**Ash: I told you! Now can I beat his face in?**

**QT: Like I said before, your time will come.**

**May: And if Ash doesn't get his time, I sure will.**

**QT: Your time will come as well May.**

**May: Good.**

**AJ: Mom is scary when she gets all violent.**

**Mikey: You got that right.**

**QT: Only two more chapters after this guys. This rollercoaster of a story is nearing its end! Dramatic huh?**

**All: Review! 4 Sure!**


	17. Chapter 17

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Only one more chapter after this one…I think.**

**May: Does Ash get to beat up Gary today?**

**QT: No, I don't think so…wait…maybe.**

**Ash: Yes! Prepare for trouble!**

**May: Make it double!**

**AJ: Make it stop!**

**Mikey: Please!**

**QT: Ha! You guys are funny. Disclaimer please!**

**May: Disclaimer please? What happened to asking?**

**QT: Asking went on vacation and won't be back 'til next time so…disclaimer please!**

**Ash: I'll do it! QTpie456s is not the owner of pokémon.**

**All: Enjoy!**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 17

With the anger clearly evident in his eyes, Ash walked down the hallway with the intentions to hurt somebody. 'I don't care why or how he did it. Just as long as my fists make contact with his jaw, I'll be satisfied. After what he did to May and I.' he thought to himself. During his silent rampage he saw May at her locker, a bit pink in the face. "May? I need to talk to you." He walked up to her. "What?" she answered coldly. Ash was taken back by her harshness. "Do you remember when your leg got cut Saturday?" he asked her. "Yeah? What about it?" she asked getting annoyed. "I know who did it." She looked at him strangely. "It was Gary." She gasped. "How do you know?" she asked skeptically.

"Right after the game was over I got a note that said to stay away from you and if I didn't you'd get hurt." He explained. "How does that lead to Gary? He wasn't even at the game!" she yelled. "Let me finish! After that, I got another one and it said the same thing. Read today's note." He handed her the crumpled up piece of paper and she read over it. "It still doesn't explain a thing Ash." May was getting angry now. "Look on the back." She turned the paper over and there was Gary's name scribbled across the top with his embarrassing score at the bottom. "This is…" her hand started shaking.

"May, that's the reason why I was avoiding you. I thought if I hung around you, you'd get hurt like you did on Saturday. I'm sorry." He looked down. "…you're lying…" she mumbled under her breath. "What?" he asked. "You're lying! Gary would never hurt me, but you seemed to have no problem doing it! I…I don't understand you any more Ash. We used to be best friends. Best friends! Now you're trying to frame my boyfriend saying that he threatened you and cut my leg! No, I'm not listening to this any more Ash. No more." May walked away but Ash grabbed her by the wrist to stop.

"Did you think I wanted to hurt you? Honestly May I was only trying to protect you. I'm not framing Gary. I'm just…using what little information that I have." She glared at him. "Yeah and it just so happens to be about Gary, your rival since childhood." She snatched her hand away from him and walked down the hallway. 'He has her brainwashed. I'll get you back May. I promise.' Ash said with a determined glare.

May slowly walked down the hallway with and mad expression. 'Does he actually expect me to believe him? Pfft! Yeah right. After what he's done to me, I want nothing to do with him. Plus he has Emily…why does he need me?' Her mood saddened. "Some birthday this turned out to be." She walked into her next class unprepared for what might happen next.

**Later that day…**

'I might not have found you today Gary, but tomorrow.' Said to himself as he walked down the street to his house. On his way he spotted a friend of his. "Hey Ash!" a little boy greeted him. "Hey Max! What's up?" he asked him. "I have to get home 'cause today is May's birthday." He explained. "Yeah, I remembered." Ash said. "I haven't seen you around lately, is something going on between you and my sister?" he asked. "It's nothing to worry about Max." he reassured him. "Good, when you come back, make sure to kick that Gary guy out. He's not right for May. If you ask me, you and May should be together." Max smirked making Ash's cheeks tint. "Hehe, um…thanks? I'll see you around Max. Oh yeah! Give this to May and tell her I said happy birthday. Bye Max." Ash handed him a small box with a red bow on top.

"I will, see ya Ash." Max continued his way home. When he arrived he walked in the door, sat his stuff down and handed the present Ash gave him to his mother. "What's this Max?" she asked him. "It's a gift from Ash to May." He explained. "Isn't that sweet?" she said. "Judging by the car in the drive-way, May is home right?" he guessed. "She's in her room doing her homework." She said never looking up from the meal she was cooking. Max walked up the stairs to his sisters room and entered.

"Ever heard of knocking Max?" May asked playfully. "Yeah, but I decided not to apply it." He smirked. "What's up?" she asked him. "I saw Ash on the way home. He looked like something was bothering him. Is there something going on between you two?" he asked concerned. "You're ears are too young." She rubbed her temples. "Oh come on May. You're not gonna tell mom. You're sure as heck not gonna tell dad. So the only one in this family who you can communicate with is me." He explained. "Darn! I hate it when you go all genius on me." She cursed. "It's all a matter of logic and the process of elimination." She laughed. "You're right. There is something going on between Ash and me. Over the past few days, he's been avoiding me for no apparent reason. And today he came up to me and said that he was avoiding me to protect me from Gary who supposedly threatened him to stay away from me and if he didn't something bad would happen to me. Example: The cut on my leg that happened on Saturday. Ash thinks that Gary did it or had something to do with it. But I don't believe him for a second." She said.

"Why not? Ash might be telling the truth." Max tried to reason with her. "Because he hurt me really badly by avoiding me." She defended herself. "But now you know why. He was only trying to protect from getting hurt like you did on Saturday. That's a good enough reason. Plus, what was he suppose to do? Risk your life just because he wanted to talk about stuff? Come on May. Think about it. Ash wouldn't avoid you like that without a valid reason. Seriously." He said. May paused to process all the things that her brother had said. "And what are you gonna do if Ash is telling the truth and it was Gary who did all that stuff?" Max looked at her searching for an answer. "I…I don't know Max. I just don't know." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "If you wanna talk about this some more I'll listen and voice my opinion too. Aren't I the greatest little brother in the world?" he smiled and left. 'Max did have a point. There goes his genius again. It's annoyingly true.' She smiled.

May switched her gaze to the digital clock that read 3:23. "It's only 3:23? Why is today going by so slow? Oh well." She sighed. 'What am I gonna do?' she asked herself. Feeling desperate she decided to call an older and wiser friend who'd give her the right advice. _'When they finally fight over something for the last time, that's when it'll be over.' _"She told me to call her when things got out of hand so this is way out of hand if you ask me. I just hope she's there." May heard the phone ring until someone answered. "Hello?" a female answered. "Ms. Ketchum? It's May." She said. "Oh, hi May! I haven't heard from you for a while. I'll go get Ash." But May stopped her. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you." She confessed. "Okay. What would you like to talk about?" Delia asked.

"Do you remember when we talked about Ash and Gary's rivalry and how you told me to call you if things got out of hand?" May started. "Yes?" she answered. "Well, I'm dealing with a problem and I need advice on what I should do." Delia listened. "Start from the beginning and we'll figure things out from there." May sighed and took a deep breath. She proceeded to explain everything, from the time when Gary picked her to be on his team to now when Ash is claiming that Gary is the one that hurt her. "This is serious May. Have you confronted Gary about what Ash said?" Delia asked. "No, not yet. I was going to talk to him about it tomorrow." May explained. "May, me being Ash's mother I would naturally take sides with him but then I'd be forcing my opinion on you. So my advice to you is not to listen to anyone, but to listen to your heart. Not your head, or your mind, but your heart. It'll guide down the path that is right." She said.

"My heart? But-" May started. "That is the only thing I can tell you. I was in a situation similar to yours and I wish I had listened to mine. But it's all said and done now. Just promise me one thing May." May listened. "No matter what decision you make, have no regrets. I hope the rest of your birthday goes well dear. Bye." "Goodbye Ms. Ketchum. Thank you for the advice." She hung up. "Listen to my heart." May put a hand of her beating heart. "I hope you're right Ms. Ketchum, I hope you're right."

**A few hours later…**

"May! It's time to eat!" her mother called. "Coming!" May walked down the stairs of her house that led to the living room with decoration all over the place similar to the ones clustered around her locker. "Happy Birthday May!" her family yelled. "Thanks you guys." She hugged her mom and dad and ruffled Max's hair. "Time for presents!" Caroline said. "May, my present to is parked outside. I think I'm good for birthday present for about 10 years." Norman smirked. "Okay dear, this is my present to you." She pulled out an antique jewelry box that look several years old. "Open it honey." She urged her. May lifted the lid and it revealed a beautiful pearl necklace. "These…these are beautiful." She said. "They belonged to your grandmother. She gave them to me on my sixteenth birthday so now I'm giving them to you and when you have a daughter you can continue the tradition." She smiled. "Grandma's pearls. Thanks mom!" she hugged her once more. "Here's mine May." Max handed her and gift bag. "I wonder what it is? Wow, car air fresheners. Just what I always wanted. Thanks Max." she pulled a fake smile. "I thought you might want to have different smell. Look, it's called scent of the scientist. It might make you smarter." He joked. "Haha, very funny." May put her gifts aside.

"One more!" her mother pulled out a box with a red bow. "It's from Ash." Max said. May took off the bow and unwrapped the present slowly. She opened the box and it revealed a picture frame with all of her friends in it. "Wow, this was such a long time ago." She fingered the glass around it. In the picture was Misty, Dawn, Richie, Ash, and May. Their class had won a trip to a theme park and they all went. That day Ash had won her a giant teddy bear and they all went on the same rollercoaster and they all threw up at the same time. That was the first time May started to look at Ash differently. "May?" Caroline said. "Huh?" May hastily wiped the excess tears that escaped from her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just this brings back so many memories even if it was over a month ago." She smiled. "It's okay. Now, let's bring on the cake!" Norman cheered as Caroline entered the dining room with a three layer cake with red and blue frosting, with the numbers '1' and '6' on top with 'Happy Birthday May' written across the top with yellow frosting. "Mom's famous triple-decker chocolate and vanilla cake!" Max drooled.

"My favorite!" May said. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear May! Happy Birthday to you!" they sang. "Thank you." She smiled. "Now, blow out the candles and make a wish!" Max said. May took a deep breath. 'I wish…everything would work out fine.' She blew out the candles out of pure bliss and the reassurance that everything would be okay.

**The next day…**

'Listen to my heart and it'll guide me down the right path. Okay heart, lead the way.' May said to herself as she was making her way to her locker. She was expecting to see Gary by now but there was no sign of him. "That's funny. I wonder where he is?" May shut her locker and walked to her next class which was Chemistry/Biology. "I hope nothing bad happened to him." She thought in her head. She walked in the room and saw her all friends conversing. "Hey guys." She greeted them. "Hi May." Dawn answered. May spotted Ash not to far from the group and decided to talk to him.

"Hi Ash." She said. "Hi May." He answered. "Look, I'm willing put everything that has happened between us behind me if you are. So what do you say? Friends?" she extended her hand out to him. He stared at it for a while but finally shook it. "Best friends." A smile tugged at her lips as those words came out of his mouth. "Thanks for the birthday present Ash. It was perfect." She smiled warmly at him as she made her way back to her seat. But something inside of her felt empty, like something was missing or she wanted more out of that conversation. Almost like… she wanted to be more than best friends.

**QT: End of chapter 17. The next chapter is the last chapter and also when we introduce the dance and all the drama that goes into that.**

**Ash: Since it's the last chapter that means I get to beat up Gary right?**

**QT: Satisfaction guaranteed!**

**Ash: I have no idea what that means but okay!**

**May: And if you do it again I'll…I'll…I'll make you eat Lisa's cooking!**

**AJ&Mikey: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**QT: Um…do I even want to know?**

**May: It's about time that you two learned your lesson about the cake and fries thing. It's like a drug to you guys.**

**QT: Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha! Finally, I didn't think you were ever going to bust them on that.**

**May: I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Those sugar rushes of yours can get a bit out of hand.**

**QT: Hey! I've been clean for 10 stories straight so get off my back! N e wayz, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter guys it was longer than the latest ones I can tell you that. The Finale is ending. I might do epilogue, even though I'll have to look it up in the dictionary because I'm not entirely sure on what it means, hehe.**

**AJ: …baka…**

**QT: Whatever. Okay I looked it up. Now in the review I would appreciate if you guys would tell me if you want an epilogue, or no. And if you don't answer, I'll pout and I won't post the next chapter! Just kidding! But seriously, answer me!**

**All: Review! 4 Sure!**


	18. Chapter 18

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! This is the finale! Oh yes!**

**AJ: Aw! I want to talk some more!**

**Mikey: There have been some seriously fun times in this story.**

**AJ: Yeah, like the thing with the cake & Fries!**

**May: AJ! What did I say about the cake & fries?  
**

**Mikey: Uh oh…**

**AJ: I wasn't eating any I only mentioned them!**

**May: Oh no, don't try to lie!**

**AJ: I'm not lying! Look at what I said!**

**-scrolls up-**

**May: You got off the hook this time, but next time you won't be so lucky…**

**Ash: Way to enforce the law honey. So…this is my chapter huh?**

**QT: You bet. New record! Ten lines! Who rules? Me, that's right! Ahem, now who's the innocent bystander I shall choose to do my biding?**

**All???**

**QT: …Oh for Pete's sake! I was talking about the disclaimer!**

**AJ: Who's Pete?**

**Mikey: Baka, she just said that for special effects, duh.**

**QT: Whatever, I'll do it! I'm not the owner of pokémon. Enjoy the finale!**

A Different Kind of Rivalry

Chapter 18

'He didn't show up. How did I know he'd hide? That coward!' Ash said angrily to himself. "Ash-y!" an annoying high-pitched voice called. "Ugh…Emily." He said. "Are you excited about the dance tonight?" she asked linking arms with him. "Um…sure." He said trying to slip out of her grip but she held on tighter. "Did you get a tux, because if you didn't that's okay because my dress is like so cute that it'll be good enough for both of us. OMG! You should totally see my dress! It's so cute! Hey, you should get me a red corsage because that's the color of my dress, and then I'll be totally matching! Then you get a red carnation and like clip it to your pocket and then we'll be matching! Oh! Do something with your hair too. It's so…everywhere. Comb it or something. I gotta go see you tonight!" Emily walked away from Ash and left him with a disgruntled look on his face. "I forgot all about her. Crap!" he shouted catching stares from students and teachers nearby.

"Oh…my…gosh. Ash is going to the dance…with Emily?! EWWWWWW!" Dawn yelled from behind the shadows. "Bleh! Why would he want to go with her? Hmm…this might work well with my plan though. Back to the drawing board!" Dawn ran down the hall to her locker with determination in her eyes. "This will work out just fine. If Ash is going to the dance with Emily, she'll most likely keep him away from May the entire time and then May will be with Gary. She'll want something to drink and Gary will go get it for her. Somehow Ash and Gary will have a confrontation of some sort and May will jump in and stop it. But before she gets the chance they'll have the friend's dance. And Ash and May will dance and that's where the magic begins! It's perfect! Not as dangerous as my other plans though. Maybe I'm getting soft? Oh well!" Dawn wrote down some additional notes before stuffing it in her backpack and leaving to get to her next class.

**Later that day…**

"Hi Gary, where were you today?" May answered her phone. "I was sick this morning so my mom told me to stay home. Why? Did you miss me?" he asked slyly. "Something like that. How are you getting to the dance?" she asked. "I was gonna take my dad's new car but he said no, so…I'll have to take my grandpa's. I can pick you up if you want." He offered. "Sure, be here at 5:55. Oh! I gotta get ready! Bye Gary!" she hung up in a hurry.

"The dance starts at six, it's 3:45 right now. Time to get into action!" May took out her dress, stockings, shoes, makeup, hair accessories, jewelry, and other things that she would need. "First I'll take a shower. Then I'll do my hair and makeup. I'll put on my jewelry next, then my dress, stockings and shoes. Perfume will be last. Wow I don't have a lot of time!" She grabbed her towel and robe and ran to the bathroom.

**Thirty minutes later…**

"Okay, time to do my hair." May combed and dried her hair until it was shiny and wavy. She pulled her hair back but left two strands in the front of her head. She twisted the ponytail until it was in a tight bun. It was all held together with bobby pins. (it takes a lot longer than just four sentences, trust me! – QT) By the time she was finished with her hair it was 4:50.

"Makeup." May put on eyeliner, blush, waterproof mascara, and lipstick. "Okay, now for my jewelry." She took out her jewelry box and put on her grandmother's pearl necklace, along with pearl earrings and a pearl bracelet. "Darn, the clip Gary gave me doesn't match. Oh well, I'll wear it anyway." She carefully clipped the accessory in her hair and did a mirror check. "Good. Now for the dress!"

She stepped into the dress and pulled it up so she wouldn't mess up her hair. She zipped it up from the back with put on her stockings then her shoes, which were also blue. After she was finished with her attire, May sprayed some lavender perfume to top it all off. She did one last mirror check. "Perfect! What time is it?" She looked at the clock and it said 5:45. "Oh my, I am so slow!" (She is! – QT)

May rushed down the stairs, grabbed her silver sparkly purse, phone, and ran out the- "Hold it! Pictures!" her mother called. "But mom! I have to go!" She complained. "The dance doesn't start until 6:00. It's 5:47 now, you'll make it time. Besides the world is not going to end if you're two minutes late, now smile!" Caroline snapped a picture of May with a bright flash. Then she heard a honk outside.

"Gary's outside, now can I go?" she asked getting annoyed but still happy. "One more!" she took another before letting May go. "Thanks mom! I'll see you!" May waved as she walked out of the door. She walked down the marble steps that led to the drive-way. "Hi Gary! Ready to go?"

May opened the car door hopped in. "You look great. Let's go." He put the key in the ignition, turned it on, and drove down the street to school. "It's 5:57 now, at least we won't be late." She said as he pulled into an empty parking space. He turned off the car and got out. They made their way over to the gym doors, May with a bright smile on her face.

**Meanwhile…**

"I'm so excited!" Dawn cheered. "Why?" Drew asked her. "Uh…because…it's a dance? Yeah and dances are fun!" Drew eyed her weirdly. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he said to himself. The two walked into the dimly lit gym decorated in orange and purple streamers and banners. "Orange and purple? Interesting colors." Dawn stated dully. "The dance doesn't really get starting until 7:00, so what do you want to do until then?" Drew asked. "I'm gonna find my friends, I'll see you later." She walked off. "Later." Drew walked over to the punch table.

"Okay, now that Drew is gone, I can set up my plan. Let's see who's here. Gary…Emily…May…Ash…Misty! Uh…hi!" she said nervously. "Dawn…what are you up to?" Misty looked at her skeptically. "Nothing, I'm just seeing who's here." She explained. "I don't believe you. What are you planning?" Dawn shook her head. "Nothing. Where's Tracey?" she asked. "He's getting me some punch. Where's Drew?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. He said we'd meet up at seven." Dawn said. "Oh, so…" Misty's voice trailed off. "Here's your punch." Tracey handed her a glass of fruit punch. "Thank you Tracey." She beamed a smile. "Tracey, this is one of my best friends, Dawn. Dawn, this is Tracey." She introduced them. "Hi Tracey. Misty's told me so much about you." Dawn shook his hand. "Really? Well, she's told me a lot about you too." He smiled.

"Where's May?" Misty asked. "She's right over…that's weird. She was right there a few seconds ago. Where'd she go?" Dawn asked herself. "I'm gonna go talk to some of the other guys, I'll be back Misty." Tracey left. "He's really nice, perfect match!" Dawn winked.

"You think so? I really like him." she blushed swishing her drink in her hand. "Yeah, it's pretty obvious." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh my gosh! You will not believe who Ash is here with!" Dawn said. "Who?" Misty asked before taking of sip of her drink. "Emily!" Misty choked on her drink and began to cough. "Who?" she stuttered. "That's what I said! Do you think May knows?" she said.

"Knows what?" they heard a voice and turned around. "Misty are you okay?" she ran over to her friend who looked a bit disturbed. "Yeah, I'm fine." She cleared her throat. "Some dance huh?" May said with a bland expression. "I need some action!" Dawn cheered. "You're not gonna get it here." Misty rolled her eyes. "Alright party people! Let's turn the music up!" the DJ yelled excitedly. "I don' feel like dancing now." Dawn said. "Oh come on. We might as well dance on the first song. Let's go!" May pulled both of her friends to the middle of the floor and they started dancing. Soon everyone joined in. "See? This is what a dance is supposed to be like!" May cheered.

**Later that night…**

May was sitting down at the table she shared with Dawn and Misty. "Hey." She looked up and saw Gary. "Hi Gary. I haven't seen you all night. You're not still sick are you?" she asked worriedly. "No I'm fine. Sorry to keep you waiting. Can I get you some punch?" he offered. "No, I have some. But thank you for the offer." She smiled. "I'm gonna get me some, so I'll be back."

He left with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 'I wonder where he was. It's 7:34 and this is the first time I've seen him since I got here. Where were you Gary?' She looked down at her drink. "Looks like a need a refill." May got up from her seat and noticed a group of people near the punch bowl table. "What's going on?" as she got closer she could familiar voices shouting.

"Guys what's going on?" May asked Misty and Dawn. "It's Ash and Gary." May gasped. She pushed her way through the crowd to try to stop them. "I know it was you who did those things to May and planted those notes!" Ash growled. "So what if it was me? What are you gonna do about it Ashy?" he smirked. "Admit it Gary!" he yelled. By now May was standing close by and could hear every word that was being said.

"Yeah it was me. It bothered me that there was a girl out there that actually liked you so I did something about it. Plus May was an easy target. I knew you'd still try to get in so I had to stop you. Planting those notes was genius. You'd be so bent on avoiding her that you wouldn't realize you were the one hurting her. Then May would be upset about it and I'd be there to comfort her. I win just like always."

"You…you used her!" Ash clenched her fists. "Yeah I used her. I didn't actually like her." In shock, May dropped her drink and the glass shattered when it hit the ground. The entire area was silent. "You inconsiderate jerk!" Ash grabbed him by the collar and pulled his arm back to hit him. "Ash no!" May stopped and he looked her surprised.

"Let me!" May punched Gary square in the jaw, knocking him out on the cold gym floor. "Take your stupid clip back, it didn't match anyway!" she roughly pulled it out of her hair and threw it on the floor. Anger was written all over her face as she stormed out of the gym, slamming the doors open. "Gary!" Emily rushed to his side. "What are you idiots standing around for?! Someone call the number for 911!" she screamed.

"Well, you said you wanted action Dawn. Is this enough action for you?" Misty asked. During all the commotion no one saw Ash follow May out the door after he took someone's glass of punch and splashed it down on Gary. He looked around outside and spotted May leaning on the railing looking at the crescent moon up above. She had let her hair fall onto her shoulders.

Her arms were folded across her chest. She sighed sadly before speaking. "It's funny how this turned out huh?" she said trying to be content. "May…" Ash started. "You were right all along Ash. But…I wanted to believe he was better than that. But in all actuality, he's no better than the floor he's laying on now." She smiled turning around revealing her tear-stained eyes. "I'm so sorry Ash. I should've believed you but I was…mad at you. And I…" her hands fell to her sides as she let the tears fall freely. "I'm sorry." She cried.

Ash walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry too." He hugged her tightly. She looked up at him. "After all that you still…you still…" she stuttered. "Shhhh…come on, you wanna dance?" he asked smiling. He took her hand to go back into the gym but she stopped him. "Let's stay out here." He nodded and put his hands on her waist as put she draped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

They stayed outside and danced to the music that was slipping through the walls. May looked up at his auburn eyes as he looked down on her sapphire ones. Their faces were inches apart until they subtracted the distant between them. They kissed each other letting out all the emotion that had been bottled up inside over the past few weeks. She felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight as the kiss continued.

They broke apart to breathe. Happiness was clearly seen in their eyes. "Ash…" She smiled up at him but was surprise when she felt a drop of water hit her forehead. He held out his hand to feel the rain steadily hitting the earth. "Rain?" they both looked up at the sky.

"Hey Ash, let's stay out here." She smiled. "Okay but if you get sick, I'm not taking the blame." He smiled back. May took off her shoes and ran out to the open courtyard. Ash followed her, both of them laughing. May attempt to do a cartwheel but landed on her bottom into a puddle of water. He extended his hand to help her up and she gladly accepted. He ran in one direction but she caught up to him and jumped on his back. He spun around with her riding piggyback style. Seeing the sight would make you laugh at these crazy teenagers playing in the rain.

'This is what it's supposed to be like. This is what my heart was telling me. It was Ash all along. He was always there but I never saw him in this light. The way he cared enough for me to risk our friendship. It doesn't get any better than this.' May smiled as she rested her head on his back.

'For the first time in a long time I'm happy. This rivalry is finally over. Now I have the girl of my dreams back on my side and she's safe. She's beautiful. I couldn't ask for anyone better than her.' Ash also smiled walking over to a bench nearby and gently sat May down and he took a seat next to her.

May let her head fall down in his lap as she snuggled closer to him. Ash ran his fingers through her wet hair and twisted it with his fingers. "Hey Ash?" she asked. "Yeah?" he answered. "Thank you." She said. "No problem." He smiled down on her. "Hey Ash?" she said again. "Yeah?" she looked up at him. "I want to remember this night forever. Don't you?" she sat up.

"Yeah. I'll never forget tonight. The night you and I began." She gasped. "You mean?" he nodded. "If you wanna be." She jumped in his arms. "Yes! A thousand times yes! Of course!" he rubbed her back. "I didn't think you'd be this excited." She looked at him. "I am! You just made my day…night…whatever!" May hugged him tightly once more. "I love you May." He whispered in her ear. "I love you too Ash." She whispered back.

"That stupid plan didn't even work!" Dawn yelled angrily. "So you were planning something! I knew it!" Misty said. "Forget it Misty. I didn't work." She crossed her arms. "Doesn't matter if it didn't. As long as those two are happy." Misty smiled at Ash and May outside. "Yeah, I guess you're right. This dance bites. Is he awake yet?" she asked.

"Who cares?" Misty responded. "Well, he's not gonna know that we inflicted more damage on him if he's still knocked out. Come on! We have to avenge our friend, plus I'm still mad that my plan didn't work out." Dawn walked over to where Gary was at. "I need to vent out my anger too." Misty punched her palm with and evil glare in her eyes.

"Are you cold May?" Ash asked worriedly. "No, I'm fine." She lied through her teeth. A few seconds later May felt his jacket around her shoulders. "You're a horrible liar." He smirked. "So I've been told." She smiled back. "Didn't you drive?" he asked. "No, that thing brought me." She growled. "Oh, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked intertwining his fingers with hers.

She looked up and smiled. "Nothing, do you want to do something?" he smiled. "How about we got to the ice cream parlor, get a couple of scoops. Then go down to the park for another soccer lesson?" he offered. "That sounds like a good idea. Can you pick me up at twelve?" he grinned devilishly. "How about I pick you up now!" Ash picked her up by the waist and spun around with her giggling at his touch.

He sat her down nicely looking at her with humor in his eyes. She stared back. Soon it turned into a starring contest. He was glaring at her and she was glaring at him. It finally ended when they both started laughing. May laughed so hard she was holding onto her side and Ash was slapping his knee. "Haha! You should've seen the look on your face!" she laughed.

"Me? You should've seen your face! Priceless!" she approached him silently and ran her fingers through his hair. "I really like your hair. It's so…everywhere." She giggled. "I like yours too. It's so…" he pondered. "So…what Ash?" she crossed her arms expecting an answer. "So…you." He smiled. "Only you would say something like that." She poked him in the stomach.

"I see that pudge is still there. What do you plan to do about it?" he looked at her. "How dare you call me fat!" he changed his voice. "Ah, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" she gave him a puppy dog look. "This'll make up for it." He picked her up by the legs and slung her over his shoulder. "You've got to be kidding! Ash Ketchum put me down!" she growled angrily but happy nonetheless.

He carried all the way to her house. "This is my stop, you can put me down now." She grumbled from behind him. "Nah, I don't think I will." He said playfully. "Put me down!" she kicked. "Okay, okay!" he sat her down slowly. "Thank you. Well, I guess this is goodnight." she looked up sadly. "Yeah. So…goodnight May." He kissed her on the cheek before leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow Ash!" she waved. Behind her she heard voices.

May opened the door and spotted Max looking out the window obviously spying on her and Ash. "Max!" she yelled. "Oh! Hi May! How was the dance?" he asked nervously. "It was…it was…words cannot describe it." She stated. "You and Ash are together huh?" he smirked. "How'd you know?" she asked shocked. "A. You wouldn't be this happy if you were with that scary guy. B. I was spying. And C. Lucky guess." He shrugged. "Okay Max. I'm gonna give you four choices. A. You beg for mercy. B. Get ready for the beat down of your life. C. Make your will. Or D. All of the above." She popped her knuckles.

"I'm sorry for spying. I was just making sure you came home with the right guy. It affects me more than you know." She ruffled his hair. "Well you'll be happy to know that scary and I are no longer together. I knocked him out at the dance." She smirked. "I always knew you had insane strength." He flinched. "I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning." May walked up the stairs to her room and collapsed on her bed.

"Perfect."

THE END

**QT: Done!**

**Ash: Darn you May! How come you got to hit him?**

**May: Jealous much? You got to throw punch on him so I don't see what the problem is.**

**Ash: Wow, punch. What's he gonna do, drown?**

**Mikey: Ha, ha! That's funny. Heh, funny.**

**AJ: You're stupid.**

**QT: Done! I said that already didn't I?**

**All: Yeah**

**QT: Oops. It's finally finished. I can't believe it! I'm relieved! This was the longest chapter! I won't be updating anything for a while now since this story is done. I'm going into to hiding and don't try to find me either! Just kidding.**

**AJ: Blah, blah blah! I don't want it to be over! This was an awesome story!**

**Mikey: Yeah, well I guess this is goodbye.**

**QT: See you…whenever. Thank you all for reviewing and following the story. I hope you liked the ending and everything. **

**All: Review! Goodbye! 4 Sure!**


	19. Epilogue

**A Different Kind of Rivalry Epilogue**

**Told in May's Point of View**

It has been a long journey, but thank God it's finally over. There has been so much drama over the past week. Rivalry, jealousy, rage, love, hate, and envy. All those emotions have been released and gained at least once during this entire dilemma. I've learned a lot of things that I will carry with me wherever I go. One thing I have learned is that rivalries are dangerous and are not to be played with. You could risk your safety or someone else's for that matter. I just wish that it could've turned out differently. We could've all been friends in the end, but fate took matters into its own hands.

When Gary woke up he was welcomed by a very angry Dawn and an enraged Misty. By the way Ritchie explained it, it was like their faces had gained some shadow and their eyes were bent on pure destruction. Emily tried to stop them, notice I said tried. While Dawn fought of Emily, Misty landed a few punches on Gary, which wasn't that hard seeing as he was pretty much wasted anyway. In addition to the broken jaw, he had a black eye, broken nose, and busted lip. Once again, he was out like a lamp.

Gary had to be rushed to the hospital. To save himself from embarrassment he told authorities that he was in a street brawl instead of telling them his ex-girlfriend and her friends knocked him out. Of course Emily told them it was me, but he didn't press charges because of the dirt we had on him. Emily stayed with him throughout his entire recovery. Everyday after school she'd go talk to him, bring him his homework and sometimes feed him. He was out in a matter of days and came back to school, still as arrogant as ever. When I see him, I get the urge to punch the living day lights out of him again, but Ash always holds me back.

Ash and I are together now and I couldn't be happier. We do everything together. He's the greatest. We go shopping and he doesn't complain. He's the perfect boyfriend. That's why I love him so much. Just last week we went to see a scary movie and he said if I need a hand to hold his would be free. Even though scary movies don't affect me, I still held his hand just to savor the moment. He's such a romantic sometimes he doesn't even know it. He seems a lot happier since this rivalry is over. His attitude is totally different and I'm glad too. This is the Ash that I've longed for.

Misty and Tracey decided to take it to the next level and start dating. I have never seen her so happy before. They make a really cute couple. Tracey draws pictures of her and puts it on display. They're real works of art too. The chemistry was there from the very beginning. Sometimes we even go on double dates. It's a lot of fun. I can tell they belong with each other because they look so happy. Yeah Misty has her days when she wants to rip your head off but Tracey grew to understand and accept her fits of rage.

Dawn and Drew went their separate ways after the dance, but became good friends. He'll give her a rose every now and then but it's only out of friendship. It's pretty clear she has no interest in him nor does he her. She's still looking for Mr. Right, though. She even considered Ritchie, no matter how awkward that sounds. Every now and then, I'd catch her sneaking glances at the purple-haired wonder, Paul. You can look at him and tell he has a mental problem. There's this dark aura that just sets him off. Of course it's Dawn decision and I'll be happy as long as she is.

Brendan and I still talk about things. We've become really good friends over the past months and I can tell him anything. He's really funny too, but can be a bit on the slow side. I guess Brendan is just being Brendan and there's nothing wrong with that. We even gave each other nicknames no matter how weird it sounds. He's B boy and I'm Yam. Weird huh? Our relationship is unbreakable and that's what I like about it. He's still my big brother and I'm his baby sister, even though I resent begin called a baby.

Everything is fine. I couldn't wish for a better life and if there was one, I wouldn't want it. I'm glad Max finally accepts a boy that I bring home. I'm glad dad didn't kill Ash. I'm glad mom stopped being a mom long enough for me go out anytime I want to. And Ash's house is my home away from. Delia is my second mother and another person I can tell my secrets too.

In the end I owe Gary a Thank You. Because if it wasn't for his rivalry with Ash, I'd still be watching Ash and stealing looks whenever I had the chance. Gary was the push I needed to start this relationship. Delia told me to have no regrets. The only one I have is that I didn't hit Gary harder. I did enough to knock him out but I wanted him to get a glimpse of the pain he put me through all for a stupid rivalry.

Well, I have to go now. Ash is gonna be over any minute and I have to get ready. We're going to the carnival today. It's gonna be so much fun and I just can't wait! Like I said before, it's been a long journey and thank God it's finally over.


End file.
